Fire Emblem: Vengeance from the Plains
by HeatWave
Summary: In the dark of night, a lone girl comes to the rescue of a young man traveling upon the plains. Little could she have known that her actions that night would lead her on a journey frought with peril, and a destiny beyond her imagination.
1. Prologue

**Intro Notes** (The prologue follows after the postscript): I have intended to write several stories in the hopes of publishing them on this website, usually merely for my own recreation. Unfortunately, I have never been able to finish any of them, as is evidenced by the only other work that I have posted here, which hasn't been updated in several years. I still don't know if I'll ever get around to it. Finally, after so many false starts, I decided I would try to write a novelization. If I had something to use as a base, I might be able to actually complete a story.

I decided to go with Fire Emblem for the Game Boy Advance, the first one that was released to us here in the U.S. With a compelling story, a diversity of fleshed out characters and enough leeway for several creative liberties, it felt the easiest and most interesting story for me to work with. I have yet to beat this game, and as such this story, in and of itself, will cover only the first 10 chapters, the story of Lyn. You will notice that I have tried to stay as true to the game as I possibly could (in fact, I encourage anyone who wants to if they can find any quote in the game that I have not incorporated into the story word for word, if out of order).

Still, no author would enjoy writing such a story if he was not given a method of expressing his own abilities. I chose to use the nameless tactician as my breathing space (known as Mark, by default). As the game is almost entirely from his point of view (he being you, the gamer) I felt that his lack of backstory left a lot of room to flesh him out without having to worry about any contradictions to the main story. As such you will notice that he has a much expanded role in my version, and seems to have a story of his own. This story will slowly be revealed to you as the book progresses, but it is still a secondary story nonetheless. It will not be completed by the end of these first 10 chapters that will comprise this particular work, but hopefully, if I get enough positive feedback from this one, I'll feel the desire to complete the remaining chapters of the game in the form of a second story. Thus far, I've only posted the prologue and the first chapter (which likewise follow the chapters of the game). If I receive enough positive feedback, I will continue to upload the remaining chapters that have already been completed, spacing them out with enough time to let me finish the others.

I will admit that there are moments of pure corniness, pure cheesiness, and utter awkwardness, especially in trying to feasibly fit the tutorial elements of the game into the written word. Consider yourself warned, but I think I've managed to pull it off believably enough.

Nevertheless, I'm having fun with it. Hopefully, you will too. Progress may be slow, especially with school about to start up again, but I hope to keep updating steadily. May you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Thanks!

-Heatwave.

_P.S.: Don't be afraid to point out any typographical or grammar errors. I do hate seeing them in my writing, and they WILL get fixed_

The plains were cold that night. With no moon to guide him he had long since lost the trail and had spent the last several hours fumbling blindly through the long grass. Had he taken time to think about it, he would have marveled at the fact that he had not yet taken a bad step and twisted his ankle. At the moment, his footing was the least of his worries. His thoughts were turned inwards… turned towards the recent events that had left him in this deplorable position. Even now, his spirit screamed at him to go back; to aid in what little means he could, but his body wouldn't listen. Instinct was a powerful force, and the instinct for immediate survival was at that moment his only intention.

…but that didn't stop the tears.

_ It's probably too late anyway. _His mind tried to reason with him even as he fought the reality of it all. _There wouldn't be anyone left, not anymore. _As the thought crossed his mind its full meaning finally sank in. He stopped short, only now beginning to feel the effects of running flat out for nearly twenty minutes. His strength finally gave out entirely and he sank to his knees, his body shuddering with sobs.

_ They… they're gone. They're all gone; and I… I did nothing. I ran like a scared child while they died around me!_ The thought was too much and he collapsed to the ground. The convoy was surly gone by now. It didn't matter that they had been pursued for the last three years. It didn't matter that they had plead for him to run while they remained behind; willingly giving their lives that he might escape. He didn't even know why they felt he was so important; they hadn't gotten around to telling him that. No, none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that he was alone. There was no one left to fall back on anymore.

The sobs came more powerfully now. Exhausted from his flight there was little more he could do than reflect upon his situation, and the hopelessness of it all quickly began to consume him. _What's the point? I'm only an apprentice! Why were they so willing to die like that just for me! It's not fair! _

"It's not fair!" he screamed into the night, pounding the ground. The cruelty of the world falling upon his shoulders was more than he cared to bear, and he was tired, so very tired.

"Yeh ought to know better'n ta scream when yer hidin', boy. Yeh never know who might be listinin'."

In a moment his thoughts collected. _No… it's not possible!_ He jumped to his feet instantly, his fatigue forgotten as the instinct of survival once again took control. He got two steps before the hilt of a short sword slammed into the back of his head, dropping him back to the ground.

"This 'im boss?"

"Oh, yeah… this is him, and we're gonna make it big tonight boys. They paid us well to slaughter this group, we mustn't be disappointin' them now, must we?

He slowly got back to his knees, rubbing the back of his head. "Y… you monsters! What do you want with me?!"

A large man, apparently the leader of the group grinned down at him. "Oh 'taint nothin' personal, lad. We're just simple folk. People pay us to do a job, and we get it done. Simple as that."

"But… why! What evil have we ever visited upon anyone?"

"I don't ask questions, I just do what I'm told. Yer the last one left, so once we finish with ya we'll be set for some time to come. Think of all the lives you might be savin' 'cause we didn't hafta go out and earn our keep! At least that can help you rest peacefully."

Their intention was clear; he wasn't going to be making it out of this alive. His eyes went wide with fright. He had no weapons; he wasn't even instructed in the ways of the sword. No, he specialized in strategy, in a combat of a different sort. Soldiers were his weapons, but here he had none. The dagger he kept in his boot for self defense was the only tool at his disposal, but he realized it would be a wanting effort.

The leader apparent of the group saw the boys fright and grinned again. "Oh, don' worry lad. Accept it as fate. I promis' yeh now you won't be feelin' a thing." He nodded towards one of them men, and once again the hilt of a sword cracked into the back of the young man's head and he collapsed into darkness.

The group of five stood around their quarry until one of them ventured to speak. "I be wonderin' what they want 'him fer. He couldn' be more'n nineteen years."

"Like I told the boy, we don't ask the questions."

"It just don't feel right to me, is all."

"Quit complainin'. We'll be set fer life with this job."

"But do we hafta kill 'im? He could be one of us. Who knows?"

"Enough! They were insistent that we take out every last one of 'em. 'Specially the young'uns. The others are probably done by now, so we just needs ta kill this one. Have yeh forgotten how much we're earning for this job? I'll kill the boy meself if you babe's ain't got the meat fer it." The men grumbled, but obligingly cleared the path. Their leader stepped forward, unsheathing his blade. He looked upon the young man, a single pang of pity crossed his face as he raised the sword over his head. "Sorry, m' boy. Nothin' personal."

"My thoughts exactly!"

With a sharp expletive, the big man whirled around, only to catch the tip of an extended blade across the back of his wrist. It was only a scratch, but it was enough to provoke a reaction. With a cry he grasped the wound, dropping his own blade to the ground. A lone figure stood facing him, but in the dark it was too difficult to see a face.

The man snarled as his companions took a step backwards at the unexpected turn of events. "Who're you?"

"I'm the guardian of these plains, the plains you will soon be vacating."

Upon hearing the voice more clearly, the man burst out laughing. "Y… yer no more'n a young lass," he breathed amidst his laughter. "Run along missy. This is no business of yours."

"I'm prepared to make it my business. Now if you gentle_men_ will be so kind as to let the boy go, you won't be cut down where you stand."

Still chuckling, the leader took another look at the intruder. She was obviously a young woman, judging by her voice and posture. Her silhouette, the only thing visible in the night, was sleight, but athletic. With the confidence that she had shown by even making her presence known, he didn't doubt that she could put up a good struggle in a fair fight, but he had seen his own share of battle, and knew his men to be experienced marauders. Besides that, fighting fair was the last thing he intended to do.

"There's no joy for us in takin' the life of the young lad, you can rest assured of that, but a job's a job, and we mean t' get ours done." Leering at the young woman before him, the man displayed another sinister grin. "Th' future pleasure of your company now, that'd just be the perfect thing t' comfort our pain." The men behind him began to snigger, knowing full well the intent of their leader. "Just when I thought things were already perfect," with a wave of his hand the big man gave the expected order. "Have at 'er, boys, but don't be too rough. She'll be the prize fer tonight."

The group started forward as one, expecting to easily work past the girl's defenses and disarm her. The first came in with his blade in an overhead cut intended to occupy her weapon. She deftly twisted to the side to avoid it, turning a full circle as she stepped towards the man. Planting one foot in front of the man's own, she gave him a shove, using his own momentum in the swing to topple him to the ground. Quickly dropping to one knee, she slammed her own sword hilt into the brute's head, knocking him out instantly. The other four were so shocked by her movement that they hadn't even gotten the chance to complete what had been meant as a combined attack. Before they could regain their composure a second man had joined the first on the ground, downed by a quick jab to the neck and another hard bonk on the head. The two left took a hop back to get out of her immediate range.

"She's fast boss," one of them stated worriedly.

"Just keep her busy, then," the leader snarled, as he retrieved his own blade from the ground where he'd dropped it. "I'll kill the boy and we'll be on our way, we don't need to waste our time with some devil woman!"

At the bandit's proclamation the girl leapt into action, jumping between the two remaining henchmen, she rolled across the ground, coming up on one knee just past their leader in a defensive position between him and the boy on the ground. The man's own lunge was cut short as the tip of a blade caught his hand, turning away his attack and causing him to once more drop his weapon. Even in the miniscule light of the night there was no mistake of the fire in her eyes as she knelt before their quarry.

"I won't let you harm him!"

With a roar the leader lunged forward bodily, pushing away the girl's blade with his injured hand. Caught by surprise the girl suddenly found herself enveloped in a great hug. She gasped as the man began to squeeze, forcibly removing the breath from her body. Her sword was useless, pinned with her wrist in an awkward position. Quickly taking into account her situation she began to explore other options, finally deciding on the tried but true method of slamming her knee into the man's groin with all the strength she could muster.

His eyes went wide as the sudden pain made its way through his nervous system, and he was helpless to stop himself from releasing his hold and curling into the tightest ball he could squeeze into. She dropped to the ground coughing for air, but regained quickly enough to end the poor man's misery with another well placed bash to the head.

As their leader dropped to the floor, the remaining men stood transfixed, unsure what to do next. She glared at them both and raised her sword, extending it towards them. "If there is any sense left within you, you'll leave now." She coughed again, still trying to fully recover from the pressure of the hug. One of the remaining band took a tentative step toward her. "You're companion's treatment of me may not have been very gentle, so rest assured that if you attack me now, I cannot afford to be as… delicate… as I was with your friends."

Upon the final warning, both men stopped their approach and glanced at each other. In one motion they turned tail and fled, intending to get as far away from that location as possible. Once convinced that they had gone a fair enough distance the girl dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. She tried to calm her racing heart, surprised that she had been able to pull off such a daring maneuver.

_ That was more luck than anything else,_ she thought to herself, _if I hadn't caught them off guard like I did that could have turned out a lot differently._ She'd been hoping that the superstitious brigands would back down without a fight …_but I guess that was too much to wish for_.

She turned again to look upon the young man she had risked her life for, a man she had never met before in her life. He seemed about her age, dressed in a simple traveling garb covered with a large robe and scarf, obviously a wanderer, used to the ways of travel. She wondered how someone so acquainted with the road could be so vulnerable to attack, but chose not to dwell on it long. She had long since sworn that she would never stand by while someone needed her help, no matter the circumstance. With considerable effort she managed to lift the prone figure onto one of the bandit's horses and started for home. She'd probably turn the animal loose once she got there. It'd be best that there was no trace of her when the rest came back to finish their work.


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl from the Plains

_Ugh… my head…_ Shifting uneasily between the sheets, the young man slowly awakened from his involuntary slumber. His head was throbbing with pain and wrought with confusion, the blow from the night before having jumbled his thoughts into near incoherency. He slowly blinked his eyes opened and began to sit up, but the pain in his head intensified and he dropped back to the mattress. _Wh… where? Where am I?_

As his eyes adjusted to the morning light he could see that he was inside a small one-man hut. It was simple in design but quite lavishly furnished, surprisingly so, in fact, for such a small dwelling.

"Oh, are you awake?"

"H..Hnngh," the boy groaned, still in a half dazed state. He attempted to sit up again, managing to succeed this time, despite the pain. He tentatively rubbed the back of his head and tried to respond to the inquiry. Struggling to recall the appropriate phrases for intelligent conversation and failing, he settled for a simple question. "Wh… what happened?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains," was the prompt response. He finally managed to look up and focus on the source of the voice. He saw a young woman busily preparing a simple meal, the smell of which finally registered within his nose. He tried to remember the last time he ate… it couldn't have been all that long ago.

His growling stomach suggested otherwise.

The girl turned towards him and offered up a cheerful smile that seemed to catch him off guard. The details of the previous night remained fuzzy, but it crossed his mind that the sudden change of his situation from last night to this morning had been quite drastic and he was still confused.

"Who…?"

"Here, eat. I know it's not much, but it should help."

She walked over to him and handed him a steaming bowl of food and a slice of bread. He didn't recognize what was in the bowl right away, but the smell was more than enough to convince him that it really had been a while since he'd last eaten. There was no point in questioning his luck now, anyway. He began to eat, trying desperately to recall the proper manners that had taken a back seat to the necessity of haste ever since he'd been on the run. It took him a few moments to realize that the girl was still watching him, and that he should probably slow down.

His body, however, wouldn't hear of it, and a momentary confliction arose as he tried to sort things out. It quickly ended in a brief coughing fit as a piece of bread tried to make its way down the wrong pipe.

The girl stifled a laugh and he turned towards her, turning slightly red in embarrassment. She had a hand over her mouth and was giggling softly to herself. He swallowed what was left and took a deep breath to compose himself, giving his brain one last chance to kick into gear. It began to come to, but slowly.

"Thank you…uh?" he stumbled, trying to remember her name… had she even told him yet?

She answered the question for him. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe." His puzzled look told her that the Lorca tribe was unknown to him, so she went with a different tactic. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

The young man only breathed an audible sigh of relief, but it told her enough of the difficulties that he must have been facing for some time. She looked at him in appraisal, trying to figure out who he really was. He was confused, that much was obvious; unsure of himself and his current situation undoubtedly. His thick brown hair was unkempt and dirty, suggesting that he had not only been traveling, but had been doing so with great haste and urgency. His clothes and face were likewise dirty, but his eyes were clear and despite his confusion and insecurity, which she rightly attributed to the sudden change of his situation and possibly her own presence, he held an aura of power and intelligence not many men possessed, and certainly not the simple farmers of the plains. He was a fighter, but she needed to know more about him.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

_Can I remember my name? What sort of question is that? _He looked at her again and only saw genuine concern. Realizing that she was not trying to poke fun at him, he decided against voicing his opinion and chose to merely answer the question, but another dilemma presented itself. _Wait… __**can**__ I remember my name? _He shook his head, trying to work past the pain that fogged his memory.

"Uh… it's... uh… uh… Mark," he said, hesitatingly.

"Your name is Mark? What an odd sounding name…" The sudden change of her expression from concern to thoughtful curiosity again startled him, and he stared blankly at her in confusion.

Lyn noticed him looking at her and an embarrassed expression crossed her face, she tactfully covered it up with another cheerful smile. "Oh! …but pay me no mind, it is a good name!"

Mark raised one of his eyebrows in puzzlement, still confused.

Lyn chose to change the subject. "Well, I see by your attire that you are a traveler," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, uh, yeah… I suppose." Mark glanced down at himself, realizing that he was still wearing the same clothes from last night. He decided it was a good thing. There was only one possible way between then and now how he could have gotten a change of clothes.

Lyn felt no need to expand upon his ambiguous answer. "So, what brings you to the Sacae Plains?"

"That… is a long story."

Lyn looked at the young man once more. She had purposefully omitted the fact that she had saved him from the bandits in order to help build trust with her newfound friend. If she explained what she had done the night before, he may feel obligated to explain what had happened, and the simple conversation meant to learn about one another could easily turn into an interrogation. She knew he would explain it when he felt he could, but she was more than willing to hear it now, if possible.

"Would you share your story with me?"

Mark looked at the girl once more, how different she seemed from any other he had known. Her long flowing green pony-tail and simple garb belied the inner sparkle and fire of her deep blue-green eyes. Her straightforward manner suggested a woman who had faced the trials of life with grim reality, yet her expressions spoke of a genuine innocence that so many like her had long since lost. She carried herself with a fierce pride, but her casual smile was warm and her demeanor was cheerful and open.

He felt a sudden desire to simply open up and tell her everything, to explain to someone the trials he had been through and to let it all out, but then his memories finally flooded back to him and he began to recall everything that _had_ happened, everything that they'd done… everyone he'd lost. He dropped his head into his hands, trying not to break down in front of her. He had no right to place this burden on her shoulders, no matter how much she might wish to help.

"I… I'm sorry. I just can't talk about it right now… I need a little more time."

Lyn's expression of concern and sympathy reassured him that she wouldn't press the issue. She gave a knowing nod. "I understand. For now, feel free to rest here, I have a few things I must attend to, so I'll leave you to finish eating."

He stopped her before she could head out the door.

"Lyn… Thank you." He offered her a grateful smile that surprised her with its sincerity.

_Mark… what have you been going through? _There was so much more she wanted to ask him, wanted him to tell her, but she realized that the time for questioning had ended. She walked outside _Right now I have to go check on the nearby villages. They may have learned something about what happened last night._

She debated whether or not to leave a stranger in her home, but decided she felt no need to be worried. _If it happens, it happens, but I don't think that this one has anywhere else to go._ _After what happened to him last night, he'll need some time to think, I'm sure. Meanwhile, I'll go see what I can find out._

* * *

Mark heard the beating of the horse's hooves as Lyn road off, wondering where she was off too so quickly. He shook his head once more, finally snapping out of his daze. He contemplated his situation as he finished the meal Lyn had given him.

_Why is she doing this, how can she trust me so readily to leave me alone in her house? Can I trust her? She claimed to have found me unconscious on the plains, but is that what really happened? Did something happen to those brutes that they couldn't finish the job? Did they already think me dead!?_ With that thought he gave himself a once over, reassuring himself that he was in good health and relatively undamaged, which begged so many more questions. There were too many questions to ask. Too many answers he did not have, but what else could he do?

He finally finished eating and gave his surroundings another assessment as he thought more about his caretaker.

_Hmm… she obviously lives alone, as I see no evidence of anyone else having been here, and I was on the only bed all night. Still, it seems well furnished for someone who lives alone in a single room hut._ He took specific note of the several sheaths around the room, some had swords; some did not. _This is obviously no smith house, so she must be a fighter, which could explain how I'm still alive now…_

The hut was clean and well kept, which could mean that she hadn't been living here for too long, _but there's no point in jumping to conclusions yet_.

Mark finally decided that if she was going to care for him for the time being as she had implied, he might as well be as little of a burden as he could. _If she did, in fact, find me unconscious on the plains, and thinks me no more than a simple traveler, I doubt I would worry her if I merely 'continued on my journey' and disappeared,_ he thought as he collected his discarded dishes. _But I might at well learn what I can from her. If she knows the plains, then that is information that I could certainly use._ He walked outside to find some water and a means of cleaning up; he'd be able to think more clearly after a good wash.

* * *

When Lyn got back that afternoon she found Mark's cape hanging from the rafters outside the front door, still dripping. Mark himself was in a chair reading a tome that she didn't recognize. She realized that he must have produced it from within his robes. He looked decidedly cleaner, and she noticed that his dishes were likewise cleaned and stacked nearby where she had prepared the meal. The change in his demeanor was also quite unexpected, as he looked nothing like the confused and frightened young man he had been that morning. The clothes he wore were still damp, suggesting that he had taken the time to wash them all. As he obviously had no change of clothes, she wondered what might have happened had she gotten back sooner than he obviously expected.

He looked up at her as she walked in, and she noticed that without the dirt covering his features, he looked decidedly handsome.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made use of your washtub while you were gone."

"No… no, not a problem," she managed; still quite shocked at such a drastic change of someone who had earlier seemed so vulnerable and helpless. "I'm glad I could be of help."

He smiled back up at her. "You've been much more than a help to me, and for that I am grateful, but I don't want to burden you any more than necessary. All I have need of now are directions to the nearest settlement where I might restock some lost supplies; I won't trouble you any further than that."

The shocked and almost hurt expression that crossed her face told him how surprised she was that he would abandon her help so quickly. He naturally had no intention of doing so, but he had to learn what he could of her as well, and the expression on her face told him that she knew more of his situation than she was letting on.

_That was almost too easy, _he chuckled inwardly, but he was grateful as well that she had felt empathy enough with him as to let him decide when to tell his tale. With this he was assured that she was no enemy.

"Y… you're leaving already?"

"Lyn, you don't need the burden of having to care for me by yourself. I'm almost sure that you have other duties. I don't want to trouble you any more than I have to. Even then, I'm sure I could have found my own way to the nearest town, but I wanted to wait until you got home so I could thank you once more."

Her sudden downcast expression provided a new description of her for him. "You don't have to thank me, I'm sure you would have done the same in my place. I couldn't have just left you out there."

"That may be true, but…" Mark interrupted his own comment and whirled around to face the back of hut.

Lyn brought her eyes up as the sudden movement startled her. "Huh..?" Then she heard it too. "What was that noise?"

Mark surprised her again by clapping his hand over her mouth. He was standing perfectly still and she could see the fear that had suddenly been etched on his face. She listened more intently and began to understand the reasons for his violent reactions. The sound of heavy footfalls and boisterous voices announced the arrival of a number of unknown people. She slowly began to understand his fear; had they come back? Were they still looking for him?

Thankfully the men passed right by the small hut and continued on down the road, but Lyn remained on her guard. It was uncommon for anyone to be moving through this area, it was well removed from the main road. Undoubtedly something was amiss. Once she felt they were sufficiently out of earshot Lyn gently removed Mark's hand from her mouth. "I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me."

His expression was still one of fear, but he gave her a curt nod, indicating that he understood. Lyn quietly slipped out to get a better look. Picking a nearby grove of trees, she quickly climbed one and looked down upon the group. From their garb and the large axes slung over their shoulders there was no mistake concerning their intentions; they were most certainly hostile.

"Oh, no!" She leapt from the tree and ran back to the house. She rushed inside and grabbed the nearest sword. Her sudden entrance so startled Mark that he toppled onto the bed in fright.

"Wh… what is it?" He stammered as soon as he realized it was her.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

"Are you sure?"

"Most of them do. This hut is usually vacant, so it's no surprise that they passed us by."

"But… what about your horse?"

"She's tied up down by the creek, I doubt they even saw her."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. _They can't be the ones after me then. They would have checked __**every**__ hut, no matter how vacant it should have been. They know I have nowhere to go._

Lyn's line of thought was on a different track. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages," she said as she strapped the sword to her waist. "I… I have to stop them!"

_Wait… what!?_ Mark could barely gather his thoughts before she rushed out the door once more. Without thinking he followed her out, barely catching a glimpse of her before she darted back into the same grove of trees she had used earlier. With a grimace he followed in after her, taking care to make as little noise as possible. "Lyn, what are you doing!?" he hissed at her when he got close enough.

Lyn was hardly paying attention. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own," she said to herself as she surveyed the enemy. Mark came up behind her and looked for himself. He saw three men, obviously brigands. They were making their way towards a series of small domed huts off in the distance.

"You're going to take them all on yourself?"

She turned and looked at him as if noticing his presence for the first time. "You'll be safe in here, Mark," she reassured him.

Then it hit him, and he finally understood why she had helped him last night. Here was a woman, he realized, who held little thought for herself. He finally recognized the fire in her eyes he had seen earlier as the fire of one who had promised herself that she would help everyone she could in any way possible when they needed her. In this new light he looked upon her and finally found someone to admire.

_This is it, Mark, _he thought to himself. _You can't let this girl run off into danger while you hide back in the shadows; you can't rely on people like that any more!_ _This is when you finally stop running and grow a backbone. _The very thought made him shudder, but he knew that his days of running had ended abruptly last night. As far as he knew, everyone else was dead, but for some reason, they had died in the effort of saving him. He knew that it was time to put his foot down._ This is when you begin to show the world what you can do. They are not going to have died in vain!_

Lyn's sudden charge out of the bush was brought to a jarring halt as Mark grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Hey! What… what are you doing?" she yelped in surprise.

"Hold, Lyn… I… I want to help."

"You want to help?" she asked, looking at him in confusion. "Well, can you use a weapon?"

"I… well, no. I can't. I'm an apprentice tactician. I've been trained since my youth in the ways and manners of combat. I'm an educated battle commander, but my actual fighting ability is quite limited."

"Ah, I see… So you're a strategist by trade?" Lyn seemed to be mulling it over. "An odd profession, but…"

"Lyn, please, let me help. You've done so much for me already, let me help you however I can."

Lyn nodded once, coming to a decision. "Very well, we'll go together."

"Thank you, Lyn. You won't regret it,"

Lyn interrupted him, "…but first I have to get their attention away from those homes!"

"Are there no men to fight?"

"The men are likely out in the fields this time of day, I have to hurry before they get out of ear shot." Without wasting another breath, she leapt out of the grove and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Over here!" She remained visible just long enough for the bandits to spot her, then darted back into the trees. Mark remained hidden.

She returned to his side. "If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice."

"Well, so far I'd say you did the right thing. If their leader has any brains at all he'll suspect a trap, so he'll order the two of them in while he hangs back. If he doesn't suspect a trap, and if what you say is true about the men of the village, he'll send the two to deal with you while he continues onward."

"Got it, two's a lot easier to deal with than three anyway. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

"I have no intention of letting you fight them by yourself. Listen, they probably didn't get a very good look at you, so I want you to step out of the grove when they reach the hill that leads down to the creek. You have to remain unseen until that point, understand?"

"I understand, but why?"

"Bandits are generally a proud bunch. When they look at you they won't see a seasoned fighter, just a young girl. They'll probably just use you for sport, either attacking you one at a time or stumbling over each other to see who can get you first. You'll have to deal with whoever does, but I'll make sure the other stays out of the fight." Mark turned and began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going!? I can't keep you safe if you leave!"

"I may not be a fighter, but I have other skills I can rely on." Her worried look touched him, but he was not going to get in the way any more. "Lyn, trust me!"

She still looked scared for him, but gave a short nod. He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him again. "Mark, what if they all attack?"

"I promise you that you'll only have to deal with two of them!" he said, then disappeared down the hill. Lyn watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then made her way to the edge of the grove. Mark's words rang true as she saw only two of the bandits approaching the trees.

_I need to be closer to the enemy, they're still too far away._ She glanced around and saw a line in the trees leading to a position closer to the edge of the grove and the place near the creek bed Mark had pointed out. She quietly made her way through the brush until she was in position. _Yes, this should be close enough._ Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she crouched there, waiting for the men to approach. Finally after several minutes of their cautious approach, they reached the designated spot, and as soon as they got to the edge of the creek she stumbled out of the trees, putting on a show of clumsiness to help fuel Mark's estimation. She got an immediate reaction.

"Look, there she is!" one of the bandits pointed her out to the other.

"Hey, she's a pretty little thing, ain't she?"

The first bandint grinned. "She's mine." Lyn feigned shock, turning back to the trees to flee. The bandit sprinted after her, intent on overtaking her before she could disappear.

"Uh-oh! Run girls," she called back into the brush. "That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way!"

Hearing her words the first motioned to the other, "There're more of them, get around the trees and cut them off!"

The second bandit nodded and began to run a roundabout course intent on intercepting whoever it was still hiding in the grove. His plans were abruptly interrupted when a hand suddenly jumped out of the tall grass on the hill and grabbed at the waist of his pants, pulling them down around his ankles. Unable to stop his sudden movement the bandit went down hard. As he rolled over to get back to his feet a foot slammed down onto his wrist, causing him to release his hold on the axe in that hand. Mark kicked the axe away then slammed his other foot down on the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him with a whoosh.

Lyn saw him go down. _That was it, Lyn, now let's close in and attack, _she thought to herself.

The first bandit, having seen his partner go down turned to rush to his aid, but a fierce cry from Lyn diverted his attention as she charged at him. His large axe, while a powerful weapon, was much too slow for Lyn's quick strikes. He held his own for a moment, managing to parry Lyn's initial attacks, but Lyn slowly began to work through his defenses.

Mark watched Lyn's initial barrage with admiration. "Wow, she really knows how to handle one of those things."

"Y… you whelp," the man under Mark's boot was beginning to recover. "Do you honestly think to can beat us?"

Mark pulled out his dagger and placed it against the man's throat. The bandit went taut. "I may not be able wildly swing a sword or toss an axe around, but I can drag a knife across a man's neck with the best of them."

His eyes now wide, the bandit tried a new approach. "But wh… what about your woman?"

"Oh," Mark glanced up again at Lyn. "She seems to be handling things pretty well."

Lyn had finally disarmed her opponent using several small cuts to loosen his grip. With a final attack she ran her blade through his shoulder. As he reeled in pain, she dropped him to the ground with a sword hilt to the face, knocking him out cold.

"Victory," she breathed.

Mark smirked as he saw Lyn take her opponent down. "Well, it looks like your friend is out of commission. Now, as for you," he leaned back towards the man on the ground and grabbed him by the hair. "You are going to stand up now, nice and slowly." He pulled the man to his feet, keeping his dagger on his throat. When the man was standing before him Mark reached into his robes and clutched the tome he'd been reading earlier. His eyes suddenly blanched white and began to glow. The bandit was so shocked that he took an involuntary step back.

"You my friend, are going to leave, and never rejoin this fight," Mark glared at his enemy, "Or I will kill you!"

So scared was the bandit that he didn't even react as Mark brought the hilt of his dagger across the man's face. He went limp with the blow and Mark pushed him down the hill towards the creek. He came to rest at the bottom just as Lyn caught up with them.

"Mark, the other bandit's over by the ger to the west."

"The what?"

"You don't know what a ger is?"

"I know what a ger is, I didn't see one earlier!"

"It's over there. Quick… we have to get to him!" Without waiting for a response, Lyn sprinted full speed towards the final bandit, who was likewise making haste towards the structure that Mark hadn't noticed before.

_Idiot, _he thought to himself, _how could you have missed something like that! _He saw as well the bandit's haste, and could only guess as to his intention, but it was a pretty safe assumption. _Coward, your friends go down and you make for the nearest cover to take a hostage… I won't let you!_ He started after Lyn, his hands still within his cloak.

Lyn was frantically trying to outrun her quarry, but she realized too late that she wasn't going to make it. _No! Myrna, Alice! You fiend! You'll cower behind women just to save your own skin! _She watched helplessly as he reached the doorway and rushed inside; there was nothing she could do but increase her own pace. As she neared the hut herself she was surprised to see the bandit reappear at the doorway. He turned to run another direction but realized almost too late that he wouldn't be able to get away in time.

Lyn was in no mood to parlay as a worst case scenario quickly played itself across her mind. "You monster! What did you do with them!?" She waited for no answer, but charged the burly man, sword drawn. He barely managed to bring his big axe to bear before contact.

"Who do you think you are!" he snarled as the weapons clashed loudly, "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"I don't _care _who you are, I'll have no mercy for those who use their power to take advantage of others!" Lyn tore her blade from the stalemate and tried again, but the man had power and enough speed to keep her sword from finding an opening. Mark watched as the two blades danced, the larger axe working frantically to parry and evade the nimble strikes of the blade. He was still too far to render aid, and he wasn't sure just what he'd be able to do once he got there anyway, but he knew he had to try.

Lyn let loose with a fierce cut to the side, attempting to use her own power to beat through Batta's defense. The blade was more than evenly matched in strength though, and the bandit knew it. He braced himself as he caught the force of the blow upon the metal head of his weapon and gave a mighty shove. Lyn lost her footing at the force of the push and barely managed to evade the blunt side of the massive weapon as Batta brought his axe around in a furious roundhouse swing. Using his own momentum the seasoned fighter snapped his foot outward as he swung around, catching the lithe form in a vicious kick to the side.

Lyn rolled with the blow, attempting to gain some extra distance to recover. Mark reached her just as she came to a stop a few yards from her opponent.

"Lyn, are you ok?" She was breathing heavily, obviously not used to prolonged fights. Judging by her speed and style Mark figured she was used to eliminating enemies quickly and efficiently, before they could use their greater stamina against her. It was something he might have to take into account in the future… if there was one.

"He's tough…" she said as she got up on one knee. "It all comes down to the next blow."

Turning again towards the burly man, Mark realized that Lyn's efforts hadn't been entirely futile. Batta's clothes were torn in many places, and Mark could see that he was bleeding from several superficial cuts. He was apparently unwilling to attack them both, knowing that Mark was relatively fresh and unhurt.

_It seems Lyn is a little faster than she appears to be,_ he thought to himself, _but that kick connected solidly, she could be really hurt. _He didn't see any other way around it… he'd have to buy some time."Lyn, stay here and rest, I'll hold him off until you feel ready to continue."

"No!" Lyn grabbed him before he could get away. "Mark, no!" she repeated, pulling herself to her feet. "I won't have you put yourself at risk for my sake!"

"Lyn…!"

"Just promise me this," she interrupted, turning to him with a determined look. He couldn't help but notice once more the fire in her eyes and the intensity with which it now blazed. "Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

"What!?"

"Promise me!"

"I… I…" her expression left no room for argument; he swallowed his response and could only nod an affirmative.

A peaceful expression crossed her face and she stepped past him. Holding her sword aloft she bent her knees and began to recite an incantation. Neither Batta nor Mark recognized the language, but Batta knew, as any fighter did, that a chanting opponent was never a good thing. He rushed her in an attempt to break her concentration, coming down at her with a great overhead swing. Lyn kept her eyes on him the whole while, but didn't move. Mark could only watch in horror as he saw that there was no possible way she could block an attack of such strength.

Lyn waited until the very last moment before she reacted, sidestepping the blow as her sword lashed out, catching the man with a shallow cut across his chest. He jumped back in surprise, but it was too late. In a moment, Lyn suddenly vanished. Mark watched on in awe as several images began appearing around Batta, striking him with quick and precise cuts. Batta swung wildly, attempting to ward off each blow, but it was happening much too fast. In his craze he left himself open when Lyn appeared before him, running him clean through with her blade. Batta gazed at her in utter shock as he fell to his knees, feeling the life draining from him.

"What…? How… how did you—!" It was all he could get out before he slumped to the ground, obviously dead.

Lyn removed her sword from the man's chest with a great sigh of relief. "That was close. I sorely underestimated him."

Mark turned from the gruesome sight of the man on the floor, his eyes screwed shut in discomfort. _I'm never going to get used to seeing that._

Lyn recognized the look on his face and took a step toward him before gasping in pain and collapsing to the ground. In an instant Mark forgot his discomfort and rushed to her aid, noticing for the first time a large gash inflicted upon her thigh. "Lyn, you're hurt!"

Lyn got back to a sitting position, seemingly noticing the wound for the first time as well. Mark knelt beside her, examining the injury. It didn't look too deep, but even the smallest of cuts could lead to some nasty infections. She offered him a weak smile as he tried to treat the wound. "Sorry if I worried you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It looks like one of his wild swings managed to connect. Can you move it?"

"I… I can still walk, I'll be alright."

"Well, right now I think we would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid. I'll help you over to the creek; we can clean it better there."

Lyn winced in pain as he used a part his scarf to wipe the blood clear. "I'm carrying a couple of vulneraries in my satchel," she offered. "They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?"

"Huh… where…?" Mark glanced around, noticing a small pouch a few meters away. _It must have come loose during the fight. _He rushed over to it pulled out a small pouch filled with a liquid he was well familiar with. He brought it back to her and watched as she pulled off the stopper and applied it directly onto the wound.

"There, that should keep it from getting infected. I should be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"All the same, we should probably protect it," Mark suggested. He looked around for an adequate poultice, then took off his scarf, tore away the bloodied portion, and began to bind Lyn's injury with the remainder, taking care of his actions so as to respect the nature of a woman.

Lyn watched with mild surprise. It had been some time since any stranger had offered her such kindness, but she didn't object. When he finished she offered him another grateful smile. "Thank you, Mark."

Mark looked up at her and flushed slightly, turning away. "It was nothing… I mean, it's just a scarf."

"No, thank you for helping me." She sighed again. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive… Strong enough that no one can defeat me."

"Lyn, Lyn is that you?" Another voice from the back of the structure caught their attention. Lyn's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Myrna! Is everything ok!?" Lyn shouted back.

An aged woman slowly made her way around the side of the hut. She caught one look at Lyn and ran to her side, hesitating only briefly when she caught sight of Mark. "Good heaven's child, what happened?"

"It was bandits, Myrna, from the mountains again I'm sure."

"Oh, those brutes, will they never leave us alone! ….but dear me child you're hurt! How did you ever manage to drive them away?"

"Well, there were only three of them, and I had a little help…" Lyn indicated Mark with another small smile in his direction. Mark only shrugged.

Myrna regarded Mark with a weary eye. "I ain't never seen this one around… where'd you find him, Lyn?"

"Oh, I found him collapsed on the plains last night, had to drag him inside before he froze to death. Thus far I'd call it a worthy investment," she said, casting a playful wink in Mark's direction. Mark blushed again and hastily looked away.

Myrna regarded the young man again. "Thank you, son. You don't know how many times this girl has proven a blessing for us folk here in the plains. It's about time someone started helping her."

"Well, after all she's done for me it was the least I could do."

"Myrna, where's Alice?" Lyn asked, as if noticing for the first time the young girl's absence.

"Oh she's fine. My granddaughter and I were just spending some time together when we heard someone shouting at us to go and hide… come to think of it, it must have been this young man here," she pointed to Mark.

_Funny, I don't ever recall hearing him shout…_ Lyn thought to herself._ I must have been too focused on the bandits._

"We got out the back just before that brute came busting through the door," Myrna continued. "Scared me half to death, but he never saw us."

Lyn breathed another sigh of relief, "Oh, thank heavens, I'd assumed the worst when he charged in and out like that."

"No dear, we're fine, but you two had better be getting home before it gets dark, I wouldn't want you traveling at night with an injury like that. I'll have my son-in-law bring by some dinner later, if you'd like."

Lyn smiled gratefully. "Thank you Myrna, but that's really not necessary."

"Oh, I won't be hearing no for an answer. Consider it payment for your help. Who knows what would have happened to us if you two hadn't been here."

"Well, in that case we graciously accept it, thank you."

"Not at all dear, now you two run off," she pointed at Mark, "…and you be sure to remember your place, young man. Lyn's a very dear girl to all of us, if anything happens to her…!"

Lyn came to Mark's rescue before the old woman could really get going. "It's ok, Myrna… Mark's been nothing but a help to me ever since he arrived. You don't have to worry."

"Well… if you say so dear, but don't say I didn't warn you, young-un!"

Mark rolled his eyes, _I wouldn't dream of it._

"Well, it seems that vulnerary is doin' it's job, so if you'll excuse me, that beast did a number on the hut before he left, and I'll have to have it cleaned up 'afore the boys get home."

"Do you need any help?" Lyn offered.

"No, dear, no… you've done enough. It'll be a good moment for Alice and I. Don't you worry." The woman got back to her feet and started back towards the house.

"Well… what about him?" Mark pointed out the body lying on the floor not too far from the front door of the hut. He still couldn't bring himself to look at it.

"Oh, the boys'll deal with him when they get back. I'll just have to make sure Alice doesn't come across it until then," Myrna stated matter-of-factly. "Now run off, you two, I'll make sure they check on you tonight," she said, disappearing behind the front door.

"Interesting woman," he noted as soon as she had gotten back inside. He moved over to Lyn to help her to her feet as she tentatively tried to support her weight on her injured leg. She stumbled once and he caught her, then draped her arm around his shoulder, intent on helping her walk home.

"They're the ones that gave me my home. They let me live in it when I had nowhere else to go. It used to be an old storage shed of theirs but they hadn't used it for years; that's why most of the bandits don't give it a second thought."

Mark glanced again at the body on the floor and quickly turned away. Remembering the old woman's casualness over the whole ordeal, he couldn't help but ask, "Does this sort of thing really happen all that often?"

Lyn lowered her eyes in resignation as they started off, "More so than it should, unfortunately." She stood quietly for a moment in thought. She then suddenly patted Mark on the back, becoming once again her usual cheery self. "Good work, Mark! Let's go home."

The incessant racket of chirping birds was really starting to annoy him. He stirred slightly and was about to throw his pillow towards the offending creatures when a synapse fired off in the back of his mind.

* * *

_Wait… pillow…? Where am I…?_

"Good morning, Mark!"

_Oh, right._ Mark slowly sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them gently to clear out any excess. Lyn giggled inwardly at the sight of the half-asleep form before her.

"Are you awake yet?"

"No…" Mark groaned. He looked around once more. "Remind me why I'm the one sleeping on the bed while you, whose bed this rightfully is, took to the floor _again_?"

Lyn giggled again. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. You were so tired after dinner last night that it was no challenge at all to guide you to the bed. You were asleep before you hit the sheets."

"Wonderful," he groaned again. "Some guest I am… I'm trying to take over your living space."

"If I was the kind of person that worried over such minor details, I never would have brought you here in the first place."

Mark shrugged, "Touché."

"So don't worry about it," Lyn continued. "For now, eat. You'll need your strength." She handed him another bowl and this time he didn't even bother to look at it. They ate in silence for a time and when they were finished Lyn collected the dishes and took them outside to wash. Mark got up to help, but she waved him away. He spent most of the rest of the morning pondering his current situation while Lyn went about outside with her daily chores. When Lyn came back in she saw him reading from the same book he'd been studying the day before.

"What's that?"

"Huh? This?" he brought the book up in inquiry. She nodded. "This is something my father gave to me. It's a compilation of combat tactics and theory that my great-grandfather started. My family has been adding to it ever since. I study it whenever I can. It seems no matter how many times I read it I'm able to learn something new."

"Interesting… I'd like to read it some day."

Mark grinned up at her. "I'd like you to teach me how to use a sword after that fancy show you put on yesterday."

"That's nothing special. I'm still surprised you were able to get so close to those men without them noticing you. You very nearly startled the pants off that one man!"

"Well," Mark lowered his eyes. "One of the first things they teach you in being a tactician is how to remain unseen. Losing the commander in the middle of a battle can be one of the most disastrous things to the coordination of a military force. We have to move quickly and silently throughout the battlefield to make sure the right orders get to the right people at the right time. It's not an easy skill, but it certainly comes in handy."

"No doubt, if I could do that no one would ever see me coming." They both chuckled at the comment and then sat in silence for a moment, each mulling over recent events in their own lives.

Finally Lyn broke the spell. "Say, Mark… I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Lyn, what is it?"

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see."

"Well, I'm only an apprentice… to be truthful I've never lead a real army in my life. The fight yesterday was my first real command, so I don't know if you could truly call me experienced."

"Well, regardless, Mark… Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"Travel with me?" Mark had not been expecting such a drastic favor. "But… but what about your home… these people? What about your own parents… would they really approve of their daughter wandering around the continent with some foreigner whose sole role in life is to purposefully waltz into situations that puts everyone around him in physical danger?"

"What?" The look she flashed him told him that he had struck a nerve, but he realized that it was now or never. He wasn't sure who in life he could trust at this point, but if it was her intention to accompany him he had to know if she truly believed he could help her, and in order to do that, he had to know her story.

"Well, yeah… I'm not sure how I would feel if a daughter of mine suddenly up and disappeared with some strange man she'd met the day before."

"You mean… you… want me to get permission from my parents?"

"Well, I mean… uh… I'm— I just… I…" his thoughts trailed off as she turned away, distraught, only confirming to Mark what he had suspected from the beginning.

"They're… not here anymore, are they?"

"No…" her shoulders shuddered ever so slightly. "My mother and father… died six months ago." She shuddered again, and Mark could hear her crying softly. She turned further away from him, ashamed at her weakness. Her next words came out slowly, and with some difficulty, "My people—the Lorca—they don't…" she paused, gulping back a sob. "I'm the last of my tribe." It was too much; with this final thought she buried her face in her hands and began to weep openly.

"Oh… oh Lyn, Lyn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I… I really didn't mean to…"

"Bandits attacked, and…" she went on, trying hard to maintain control, "they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered."

Mark was beside himself realizing that he'd gotten himself into this situation and that he now had no idea what to do. Fearing he was stepping out of bounds but for lack of any better idea, he sat down beside her and wrapped her in a supportive sidelong hug. She leaned into it without objection and continued her story.

"My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people." She began to cry, more forcefully this time, "…but I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

They sat there for a moment longer, contemplating their lives. Mark felt decidedly uncomfortable in such a situation, women were still foreign to him and he wasn't used to being this close to one, but as he heard her tale he couldn't help but find the similarities with his own situation. He could feel tears begin to well up within his own eyes, but he forced them back. Now was not the time for his own sorrow. _We're not so different, Lyn… you and I. We've both had everything taken from us. I'm sorry I can't do more…_

Lyn continued to cry, and he lent the only thing he could, his shoulder. After several minutes more she finally began to calm down, her weeping steadying to a soft sniffle. As soon as he felt he could he gently pulled away. She sat there a moment longer then sniffed again.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long." She shook her head and attempted to regain her composure. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

He pulled back and looked at this young girl. How surprising she was. How she could exhibit so much strength after what she had obviously been though. Once again he saw someone he could greatly admire. _She's pushing forward, Mark… you should too. You may not have anywhere to go, but at least you can have someone to go there with. Trying to fight this alone is only going to land you in the same place she's in right now. She's probably been looking for an escape for these last six months, and you might just be what she's been seeking._ He paused in his reflections, then came to another conclusion, …_and she might be just what you need, too. _

He watched as she took several deep breathes to calm herself, then suddenly looked up at him. He was surprised to find no evidence of the episode that had just played itself within her head. Her eyes were once more clear and bright, and he marveled again.

…_Truly an amazing person._

"Thank you," she said with a gentle smile, "I'm better now." Despite the statement she dropped her eyes again, feeling suddenly very shy. "Mark, I want—," she paused for a moment and started again in a rush, as if trying to get it all out at once.

"I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark!" she looked up at him, almost pleadingly, "Tell me you'll train me; that you'll let me travel with you!"

As he looked up at her he studied her expression, and the intensity with which she displayed it. _Here is a person in which there is no guile,_ he thought to himself, and a small smile played across his face despite himself. "Well, gee… how can I refuse?"

Instantly her eyes lit up in excitement. "You will? That's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him with enthusiasm. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

Mark blushed again in her embrace, "Ok, ok! You're welcome…" he gently pushed her away. "But I do have one condition."

"A condition? What would that be?"

Mark's face suddenly became very serious. "My condition is that you will never again make me promise to run while you sit back and die."

It was her turn to be flustered, "Wha…? I… I don't understand…"

Mark's face went from serious to grim, and it was his turn to turn away. "I've… had too many people give their lives to me…" he explained, "I don't want anymore."

Lyn was taken aback… she'd been so caught up in her own pain that she had entirely forgotten the situation in which she had found him. _Here I was crying like a child while his pain is so much more recent. I should be begging his forgiveness!_

Instead she offered a stern nod. "I promise. I will no longer ask that of you."

"Good, because if we're working together I will have no intention of _ever_ leaving you behind, understand?"

She nodded again, then smiled. "We'll be better off working together, I know it!" Her smile quickly turned into a grin and she jumped to her feet, swinging her arms as if she were swinging a sword. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" She turned to him, "We can do it! Right?"

Mark had to laugh at the spectacle. She was certainly an energetic girl. "Let's not get carried away huh?" he said. "After all, I'm not all _that_ much older than you. We both still have a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 2: Footsteps of Fate

A half stifled yawn was the only indication of his intentions, but it was more than an adequate warning for the young knight.

"Are we there yet?"

Kent sighed, it was bad enough that he'd been requested for this mission… but they hadn't even given him a say in who he'd be stuck with for the next few months. Sain may be a competent knight, in his own right… but he would have been Kent's last choice for companionship on this kind of journey.

"Sain, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times… you'll know when we get there, ok?"

"Alright, alright… sorry. Have a little patience huh?"

"You did _not_ just say that to me."

"What? A guy can get restless out here in this barren place, you know?"

Kent shook his head in frustration. The irony of it all was obviously passing right over Sain's head. _This guy's hopeless._

Sain, on the other hand, was grinning inwardly. He knew full well what he was doing. It just got so boring on this trip that exasperating Kent was his only real means of entertainment. Fortunately it never seemed to get old, and Kent was only more than willing to play his game.

"Where are we, anyway?"

Kent sighed again and pulled out the map they'd been following ever since leaving Caelin. It was an older map, but thus far had proven fairly accurate. "If I'm reading this right, and the landmarks haven't changed… we should be little more than a day's journey from the city of Bulgar, Sacae's commercial center. We should be able to find some clues there."

Sain sighed, "Finally… I need to get off this horse."

Kent had to agree. It had been a long journey, longer still with such company.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Sain asked.

"Who knows," Kent replied. "It's a big territory. The only clue we have is that the Lady Madelyn ran off with some Sacaean Prince…"

"I believe the Marquess's words were, 'Sacaean Savage'," Sain corrected.

"Whatever…" Kent brushed him off. "She ran off with him and has had little contact with anyone from Caelin since, just the letter the Marquess received about a year ago."

"Yeah, I'd say this is a pretty hopeless journey."

"Hopeless or not, we're going to see it through. There's no way I'm going back to Caelin until we've exhausted every option."

"Or ourselves."

"Deal with it. You knew this would be the case when you signed up."

"I know… I know…" Sain sighed. "Still, that's not much to go off."

"Well, there was one other thing. Apparently the letter mentioned something about the 'Lorca Tribe'… hopefully that'll be enough of a clue to help us get their general location. At least it should narrow the search."

"Hopefully… ah well." Looking positively glum, both knights knew their chances of success were minute. Sain wasn't about to let that get to them though. He quickly sat up in his saddle. "Very well!" he said with mocking gallantry, drawing his sword and pointing it forward. "Onward sir knight! We go at the bidding of our Lord!"

Kent smiled in resignation as Sain began to sing the anthem of the Caelin Knights with exaggerated enthusiasm. _At least he keeps things interesting_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Mark was searching frantically for Lyn, who he'd lost amidst the bustle of the town around him. He'd only been distracted for a moment…

"Mark! Over here!" Lyn's voice called from around the corner.

_Gosh, I take my eyes off that girl for just one second._ Mark followed the sound of the voice and came to an abrupt stop at the sight of the town's main plaza, bristling with activity and commercial enterprise. It was an impressive sight, certainly a bit of a change from the desolate plains of the countryside they'd traversed over the last week, but he'd seen bigger.

Lyn was only too happy to show off the pride of her homeland. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae," she said to him, with a sweeping gesture of her arm. "They've got everything you'd need here, so we should purchase supplies for our journey."

"Agreed, but you go on ahead, Lyn. I've got a few things that I need to get for myself before we leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, a new scarf, for starters…"

She laughed, "No, I meant will you be ok here by yourself?"

Mark looked around, making note of several of the more prominent features of the city and filing them away. Of particular note was the towering structure located towards the center of the plaza. As long as he kept that in sight, he shouldn't have much trouble making his way around town. "I'll be fine, Lyn. I'll meet you back here in three hours. Just try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, ok?"

Lyn laughed again, "Ha! Speak for yourself… you're the stranger here, remember?"

Mark scoffed and waved her away and started off into the crowd, "Pfft, I'll be fine," he repeated. "Just don't be late getting back here, ok?"

"I won't. Be careful!" she called to him as he disappeared. She wanted to follow him, knowing that the first time in an unfamiliar city could be daunting for a person, but she recognized that he seemed comfortable enough. _He'll be ok, _she reassured herself.

Mark on the other hand was making hastily for the east wall of the city. _Bulgar was our destination, at least for the time. If anyone had gotten out alive they would have made their way here. _He knew his companions had been paranoid though, and despite coming from the west, they would have circled the city, entering through the Eastern gate to throw off any pursuers. The circumstances he'd left them in might not have allowed for them to take the extra time, however, so he'd have to check both gates. It was a long shot, and it wouldn't guarantee that he'd find anyone… but it was a start. With grim determination and a small sigh of hope, he began his search.

* * *

_… The Marquess is going to be heartbroken. _Kent rubbed his forehead, distraught.

"Are you sure that's what they meant?" Sain asked, "It might have been a branch… or a subsidiary, I don't know."

"No, they were quite clear. Apparently the Lorca tribe met disaster some months ago, shortly after we received the Lady Madelyn's letter. They've either been wiped out or scattered… we'll never be able to locate them now."

"So… what, we just go home now? All this time, for nothing?" Sain was pacing now, obviously not happy at the thought.

Kent rose to his feet, "No… we've got to keep searching. The Lady Madelyn may have perished, but her daughter yet lives. She's out on the plains… but they weren't sure where. Still, if there's a chance that any member of the tribe survived with information we have to find them." He sighed again. "Unfortunately this means that we will likely be delayed in our return. I'll have to send a message out to the Marquess. He'll want to know about this turn of events."

"What?" Sain was shocked at the thought. "You intend to break the poor man's heart even more? He already feels horrible about the whole thing!"

"What choice do we have Sain? He gave us a window of little more than five months… we'll never be able to get back before then if we have to go chasing rumors and whims."

Sain seemed thoughtful. "Well… maybe not… or maybe…" Grabbing the reins of his horse he started off towards the plaza. Kent looked up at him as he walked away.

"Uh… Sain, where are you going now?"

"We've only been here a half a day. We may as well take this time to mingle among the crowd. You never know what we might find out."

"Sain, that's ridiculous. The odds that we'd find any useful information are…" Kent trailed off when he realized Sain wasn't listening and had continued further into the crowd. "Wait, Sain!" Growling under his breath, Kent grasped the reins of his own steed and followed after him. _This is going to be a long journey._

* * *

"Someone seeks the convoy." In the depths of a distant alley, two lone figures had separated themselves from the crowds of the bustling city for a meeting of dark purposes.

"Are you certain? Do they seek the one who escaped us?"

"There is no evidence that they know of the convoy's plight, their description was clear and precise, but would only be useful to eyes that saw a healthy train."

"And you are sure it was the same convoy?"

"The details coincide. They followed the standard tactic, inquiring at the west gate before the east, despite the convoy's known route."

"With that band very little was ever 'known'. Luck favored us with the information that led to their discovery, but things may yet take a turn for the worst. One is much more difficult to track than many, and we have no accurate description of the one who escaped. If they yet have friends within the city we can take no chances. This is worthy of report. What of the perpetrator?"

"He is alone, and is being tailed as we speak."

"Good, keep your man on him. Report immediately if he leaves the city."

"I obey." He paused for a moment before continuing. "…there is one other thing."

"Be quick, my time runs short."

"A coincidence, if you will. One of my men has claimed of two Lycian knights who have inquired concerning the Lorca tribe."

"They seek the princess?"

"So it would seem. She herself was seen entering the city but three hours hence… with another."

"Who?"

"We don't know."

"Probably the same man reported by the survivor of Batta's patrol that was attacked not a week ago."

"Could it be the same one we seek?"

"It's possible. The locations of the incidents were not so far separated that they could not be linked. The men had claimed he was rescued by a woman... Indeed luck may yet be with us. She will not remain in the city long. Now would be our best chance to finish the job. Send the brigands to deal with her, it would please Lord Lundgren. He could prove a valuable asset in the future. Kill the other. If he has the book, bring it to me."

The meeting adjourned, the two men separated and resumed their paths, the messenger returning to the city's hidden network. The other however, took a different route towards one of the city's darker places. Any information concerning the convoy was to be reported at once, all the more if the target was near. If all went well, there may yet be an opportunity to correct the mistakes that had been made that fateful night.

* * *

Mark walked dejectedly through the plaza, and he didn't rightfully care who saw him. _Not a word, not a clue… they didn't make it at all, _he sighed again. Three hours of inquiry had turned up nothing, granted most of the time had been used up moving across the city from one gate to the next, but still… nothing. It finally began to sink in that he really was alone now, and he still had no idea why.

"Mark, Mark!" He looked up to see Lyn running towards him.

…_ok, maybe not entirely alone. _"Hey Lyn, how'd it go?"

"Everything is just about ready. We just need to pick up some water pouches. Did you find everything you need?"

Mark sighed again. "Unfortunately, no."

"I see you at least managed to pick up a new scarf," she said, grabbing at one of the ends to examine it. He'd done so for the sake of appearance only; after all he _had _mentioned it. Besides, one thing he'd always been taught was to keep his neck protected by any means necessary.

"I like it," Lyn exclaimed upon concluding her examination. "That color goes well with your cloak."

Mark scoffed silently and rolled his eyes. _Women, _he thought. _It's always gotta look good._ Of course, looks had nothing to do with his choice of this particular scarf, but he wasn't going to say it. Whether she liked it or not mattered little to him.

She stepped back, as if noticing his morose attitude for the first time. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no… I'm fine." He offered her a weak smile, but she could tell there was no strength behind it.

"Well, you look awfully tired. If you want we can stay here a day or two… I mean, we haven't really even discussed a destination."

"True, but I think it best that we leave here soon, we can discuss our destination once we have everything we need."

"Okay, but if you feel you need to rest just let me know, I need you thinking clearly if we're going to be a team."

"Don't worry Lyn," his smile this time was a little more reassuring. "If there's one thing I know how to do it is thinking," …_unless I'm running for my life being chased by a bunch of bloodthirsty vikings… _but he left that last part unsaid. No point in making her anxious. Besides, he'd sworn that he would no longer let fear be a defining factor of his skills. _I've got to keep a level head from now on if I'm going to find anything out._

She grinned, "I hope so, or otherwise I may just have to ditch you."

He cast her a sidelong glace. "Ditch me? This was your idea after all."

"I know, but it's just until I find a better tactician."

"What? Is that all I'm here for? Practice!?"

"Well… maybe you could be practice… if you could spar with me."

"Ok… so that's the defining factor is it? I can't fight… I must be useless."

"_I_ certainly don't want to be doing all the work between us."

"Oh sure… pay no attention to the fact that despite my inability to engage in contests of brute force I was able to completely eliminate one of the enemy! What would you have done if I hadn't…"

Her stifled laughter told him that he was overreacting again, and he stopped talking. _She's got me down pat,_ he thought. _It certainly didn't take her long to figure out how to agitate me. Gonna have to work on that too._ He took three breaths to calm himself, when he opened his eyes again she was still giggling.

"You take too much pleasure in tormenting me."

"That's because it's so easy to do," she said, entering another fit of laughter, but this time her merriment did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

The observation so caught her off guard that her laughter instantly ceased. "Hm?" she asked in puzzlement, seeking the source of the comment.

The young man made it no secret that he'd been the one to speak when he boldly stepped forward and grasped her hand in his own. "Wait, O Beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" he said giving her a playful wink and a tender kiss on the hand.

Lyn was so shocked that she didn't move for several moments, and her hand remained in that of the bold youth that had so forcefully taken it. Her jaw hung slack, and for a time she couldn't get it under control. "I, uh… um… eh…" She stammered looking to Mark for help.

It was all Mark could do to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of Lyn so distressed. He purposefully took a step back and indicated his intent to remain aloof and watch it unfold with a sly smile, not even daring to interfere. _Oh no_,_ I'm not helping you out of this one… not after everything I've had to put up with these last few days._

Lyn looked back towards the eager-eyed young man, realizing that no help was forthcoming. She finally regained control, though still not fully. Gently she pulled her hand from the suitor's grasp. "Wh… where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" she asked incredulously.

"Why milady, I thought you'd never ask!" said the exuberant knight, bowing low. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton," acting even more boldly he again took her hand and clutched it to his bosom, giving her a wanton look. "…home to men of passion and fire!"

Lyn removed her hand from the stranger's grip with a little more force this time. As her brain finally began to catch up with her tongue, she responded with a bit of fire of her own.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?

The young knight was undaunted. "Ooooh, you're even lovelier when you're cruel." Lyn's eyes blazed as she glared at the young man, but she let prudence take its course. Again she turned to Mark.

"Let's go, Mark. I've nothing more to say." With a huff she spun around and strode off into the concourse, leaving the boy in the street. Mark joined her, barely containing his laughter. Lyn pretended not to notice.

Upon seeing the departure of his heart's desire the young knight called out once more, "Wait! Please…" Any further comment was interrupted as Kent rode up beside his partner.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

Sain turned to his superior and exclaimed with no apparent loss of enthusiasm. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Kent growled. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

Sain was unconcerned. "I know that," he replied. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy!?" Kent exploded. "You're an embarrassment to the Knights of Caelin when you act in such a manner. We're not here to go a' courting! We're under orders!"

Sain grinned under the assault. "Ah, but the Marquess said nothing against catching the eyes of a fair maiden or two in our search. If I may obtain one as the likes of her, this mission may yet be a success!" Without waiting for another word Sain started off, hot in pursuit of the maid of his dreams. Kent smacked his forehead in frustration and followed after him.

* * *

"Oh, you should have seen your face… priceless!" Mark hadn't laughed this hard for some time… he'd forgotten how good it felt.

"A fat lot of help you were, I might add," Lyn pouted. "You could at least have _tried_ to interfere."

"Oh no… not on your life," his grin nearly stretched the width of his cheeks. "You had that one coming… who am I to tempt fate? Would that I was so forward I could turn you that red." He burst into another healthy round of laughter at the thought.

Lyn folded her arms gruffly across her chest, "You're not being fair!"

"Who wasn't fair?" Mark retorted. "You probably traumatized the poor boy, and here he was just trying to pay you a compliment."

"Hmph… men like that have no shame. He'll pull the same moves on the next girl he sees. I merely put him in his place for once." Lyn paused to pay the merchant. "There, that should be all we need. We can make it to any of several trading centers with these supplies."

"I'm ready when you are," said Mark, still chuckling.

They went back to the local stables to retrieve and load up Lyn's horse. Lyn was a little worried about the idea. "I'm sorry girl," she said to the horse, more to comfort herself than the animal. "I know you're not used to such a burden." The mare nuzzled her master, as if to reassure her that all was well.

"She'll be fine," Mark said. "She seems a strong animal. Besides, we don't really have a choice otherwise. Neither of us would get very far carrying most of that."

Lyn gave her mare an encouraging pat, and together they started for the gates of the city. They hadn't gotten too far when Lyn groaned loudly.

Mark looked up to see the same young knight who had so daringly approached her blocking the road up ahead. Mark's gaze returned to Lyn and he saw her disgust. It was obvious that she was not looking forward to another conversation with the knight, but unfortunately there was no way around. Mark, despite his enjoyment of the situation, felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"If you want I can—" he offered.

"No," Lyn cut him off with a sigh. "I'll handle this." She boldly strode up to the young man, who, Mark noticed, was this time accompanied by another who wore a suit of armor of a very similar style, though his was red instead of green like the first.

"Excuse me!" Both of the men turned at her forceful exclamation. Mark could see the eyes of the first light up as he recognized her. The second, too, seemed surprised at her appearance. Lyn, however, wasn't about to give them an opportunity to speak. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

The first young man stepped forward as if to speak but was interrupted by a sharp blow from the elbow of his red haired companion, who immediately began to clear a path for the travelers.

"Of course," he said, maneuvering his animal into a less impeding position. "My apologies…"

"Thank you," Lyn offered as they began to walk through. "You, at least, seem honorable enough."

"Why, milady… you wound me!" the green knight interjected. Lyn wisely ignored him. Mark on the other hand, was studying the knight in red, whose face held a strange expression as he stared intently at Lyn, as if trying to remember something. His curiosity finally won the better of him and he called to Lyn before she got too far away.

"Milady, Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before."

Lyn turned in surprise and studied the man more closely. She at least felt no immediate recognition. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

The green knight jumped in before his companion could respond. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn's eyes went wide and she flushed red as she realized the implication's of the green knight's words. With a scoff she turned about once more. "It seems there _are_ no decent men among Lycia's knights!" she declared over her shoulder before calling back to Mark, who was still studying the two. "Let's go, Mark! I've run out of patience!"

Mark offered the two a half smile with a shrug, indicating his powerlessness with the issue before running after Lyn to catch up.

Kent was beside himself with frustration. "Wait, please! It's not like that!" he called after them. Unsurprisingly, he was ignored as they continued onward. With a snarl Kent turned on his presumptuous companion. "Sain, you lout!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Sain was surprised at the venom in his voice. "Not like that? I thought you were…"

Kent interrupted his fellow knight as he stepped towards him. "I am NOT you!!" he shouted thrusting a finger into Sain's face for emphasis. He wished he could afford to take the time to really lay into his companion while his temper was hot, but if his hunch was correct… He strode past Sain, leading his horse. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be..." He walked off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"Be what?" Sain asked, puzzling for a moment before it clicked. "She's our mission? You're joking!" He looked up to see Sain already in rapid pursuit of the pair. Sain set off after him. "Wait!"

* * *

Lyn was still fuming when they finally reached the city wall. Mark followed at a safe distance. "Grrrr… I can't believe those men! Do I really seem to them like that kind of woman!?"

Mark could only shrug. "Well, I guess I can't fault them all that much."

Lyn whirled on him, "And what is that supposed to mean!?"

Mark reeled defensively. "Whoa, whoa… I'm just saying that if they've really come from Lycia, it's been a long journey for them both. It's only natural that the desire for companionship of a young woman, such as yourself, may sometimes drive a man to act in ways he may not, under normal circumstances, act."

"And that makes it ok? 'Oh, Lady Lyn," she said mockingly, "comfort those poor men, for they are weary of travel'," her voice turned venomous again. "That's all the excuse they need to treat me like a mere object!?"

Mark took another step backward, realizing that he was only digging his own grave. "I… I didn't mean it like that! Honest! I was just trying to say…" he paused as he noticed Lyn suddenly become distracted, staring at a point over his shoulder behind him, something back through the city gates, he realized. For a moment her eyes went wide, then she grabbed Mark's arm and took off in a direction away from the city.

"Run!!" she shouted. "We're being pursued!"

Mark glanced back as he picked up his own momentum. He caught sight of two men angrily pushing themselves through the crowd at the gates, obviously intent on overtaking them. "I only see two men behind us," he said as he turned around to give evasion his full priority. Lyn's horse matched their pace, following her master obediently.

"Could it be those knights from town?" Lyn asked.

They both glanced back again, but upon closer observation of their pursuers they both came to the same conclusion. Lyn was the first to say it.

"No… It's not them. These men are out for blood."

Mark was uneasy. _Still… there's only two. Not the favorable odds that most bandits would prefer..._ a synapse clicked within his brain. "Wait, Lyn! Stop!!" He grabbed her arm and brought them both to a sudden halt.

Lyn struggled briefly in his grip, wanting more than anything to get away from the bandits behind them. "What is it, Mark!?"

"Look, Lyn!" Mark said, pointing in the direction they had been headed. "No bandits would attack with fair odds," he explained. "See those trees? I'm willing to bet there are more of them hidden away. If we keep going that way we'll play right into their hands."

Lyn finally stopped, realizing what he was saying. "Then what do we do? Should we fight through the ones behind us and make it back into the city before the others can interfere?"

Mark was grim. "I don't think that would be wise. If they're already after us, it's because we must have an enemy within the city proper. The fact that they're willing to attack us so close to the gates is a clue in and of itself. If we go back to the city we'll more than likely face assassins in the shadows instead of brigands in the sun. At least here we can see what we're up against."

"But… who would be after us? We haven't done anything!"

_I think we both know the answer to that question, _Mark thought, but he left the comment unsaid. _Blast it Mark, if they knew where to find the convoy on the trail the odds are they knew it's destination as well. They probably staked out the city the moment they realized someone had gotten away, and now you've put Lyn in danger as well. You should never have come here! _Lyn studied Mark's grim expression. When he didn't answer immediately, she tried again.

"What should we do then?"

Mark surveyed the area, and pointed to a direction off to the right that seemed the most clear. "We'll go that way; there are fewer places to hide there. We'll have to find a way around the trees until we can lose them in the hills beyond." Lyn nodded that she understood, but before they could start off another voice interrupted them.

"Impressive, but it's already too late for you," said a middle aged voice as a man revealed himself from his concealment behind a nearby boulder. Lyn gasped at his appearance.

Mark studied the newcomer with a weary eye. He looked gruff and experienced, and had a great scar over his right eye. His tattered clothes and the stubble on his chin told of a man who did not normally live the civilized life, and the look he gave the companions told him that he was no friend of theirs.

With a low chuckle the man gave Lyn an appraising look. "Well, well… Aren't you the pretty one!" he said with a crooked grin.

It was at this point that Mark realized with surprise that he was not, in fact, their primary target.

"Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn gave another sharp gasp. "Wh… what did you call me?" she said with a breathless voice. "…Who are you?"

"Such a waste, an absolute waste," the man said to himself, ignoring her question. "The things I'll do for gold…" His face suddenly turned very nasty. "Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'!" He turned around and called out loudly, "C'mon out, boys!"

True to Mark's words, three more gruff men stepped out from their hiding places some yards ahead of them in the trees. With another wave of his hands the man with the scar indicated to the two bandits behind them to cover their intended escape route. The only way out was back towards the city, and Mark was now more than ever convinced that _that_ particular option was not the most favorable.

_Oh, no!_ Lyn glanced around at the group in despair. "Mark… there are more than I can handle…" Mark glanced down at her worriedly, there was no doubt that she was scared, but her face was grim and determined. "…but I'll not give up! Stay close to me, Mark… we'll fight our way though!"

Mark surveyed the scene… the odds were not good. He counted six enemies against the two of them. _With these odds they'll show no restraint… they'll attack us all at once. If I don't fight, Lyn would never be able to defeat them all… and even then…_

"Hey! There she is!"

"Huh?"

"What?" At the sound of the voice, both parties became aware of a new group joining them. Lyn groaned despite the situation when she saw the two young knights who had accosted her earlier. Taking immediate grasp of the situation, both knights rode forward, placing their steeds between Lyn and her assaulters. The knight in green turned towards Lyn with a relieved sigh.

"Whew… Finally caught up…" Giving her another wink, the bold young man turned and faced the bandits as he lowered his lance. "Hold! You there! What is your business?"

"Our business is none of your concern, kid. You just turn around and head back the way you came, and we'll pretend we didn't see you."

The knight was indignant, "You think yourselves men of honor? Yet you employ such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn's face went red with fury as her ears were assailed by the bigoted words of such a shallow man. Her whole body tensed as she prepared to deliver the biggest insult she'd ever given in her life.

"You!" she shouted. "You're from—!"

Her tirade was cut short by the knight in red. "We can discuss that later," he said with a stern glance at his companion. He then turned to the bandits before them. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm." He then raised his voice so they could all hear him. "If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

His companion nodded affirmative and motioned towards Lyn. "Stay back! We'll take care of this!"

Lyn was in such a rage that her brain couldn't even begin to think clearly. She screamed at the two pompous neanderthals before her, "No! This is _my_ fight! Stay out of my way!"

Mark stepped forward in an attempt to remind Lyn of their current position. "Uh… Lyn, now might not be the best time to let our pride get involved here," he said with a whisper, attempting to avoid agitating her any further.

He failed miserably, and Lyn brought the full force of her anger to bear upon him. "I don't _**care**_ what our situation is! I will NOT accept any help from these two!"

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" the green knight interjected.

"Still your tongue, scoundrel!" Mark yelled at him angrily, but his face conveyed a different message to the knight. _Let me try to calm her!_

He pulled Lyn close. "Lyn, listen!" he whispered. "I know they may not be the most stellar examples of chivalry, but I believe their help is sorely needed. We can deal with them later, but right now I think it best to work together."

Lyn's pride was still strong. "I will not lower my standards to accept help from such… dastards!" she said, spitting out that last word with much venom.

As Mark tried desperately to calm Lyn's fiery disposition, Kent and Sain glared at the brigands, daring them to make a move. The appearance of the two knights in full armor had caused the band pause, but Kent knew that would not last for long. The odds were still in their enemy's favor.

"I say we just rush them now," Sain whispered impatiently.

"Hush, Sain. If she _is_ the mission we were meant to complete we will need her good grace. In this her attendant is attempting to help us. You will hold your tongue from this moment on unless you are spoken to, understand?" He glanced towards the two as they spoke, taking particular interest not in their words, which he couldn't hear, but in their body language, which was only too obvious. As their conversation progressed he began to understand.

Mark was aware that time was short before the bandits would finally attack, and was working desperately to help Lyn see reason. Finally he saw no other alternative, resorting to one last effort to instill sanity into the proud woman's mind. "Lyn!" Mark's voice was stern. "I trust your skill with the sword, but I have little faith in my own. If you insist of fighting this battle yourself…" Mark paused, reluctant to speak his next words. "…I will not lead you."

Lyn was shocked, so much so that her own anger was momentarily forgotten. "W… what!?" she exclaimed.

"Lyn, as an apprentice tactician I was taught well to recognize when a situation was certain to end in defeat. I cannot promise my guidance in such a situation. I… cannot lead you into this."

Lyn swallowed hard as she realized he was serious. She well understood that without even Mark's help she stood no chance against them at all. As the fire of her pride burned low she lowered her head in resignation. "Very well," she said, but her pride had not yet lost all vigor. She gave Mark another stern glance. "…but this fight only!"

Mark nodded. "You have my word." He turned to the two knights to announce their decision, but Kent, having finally put almost all of the pieces together and understanding the relationship the two shared, beat him to it.

"Milady," he addressed Lyn in an appeal to the very pride that had grossly misunderstood him, "do you trust the words of this man?" He indicated Mark, assuming Lyn would once again misinterpret his comments.

The ploy worked. Lyn stepped forward, intent on Mark's defense before the braggarts could talk him down in her presence to boost their own fragile egos. "Mark is my tactician, I would heed the commands of none other, and I trust him with my life!"

With his assumption confirmed, Kent nodded. "Then I may have a solution to our predicament." Turning to Mark he called loudly, "You there, command us." He turned back towards the bandits as he continued, "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain." Turning once more to Mark he gave him a solemn promise. "We will follow your orders in this battle."

Lyn's train of thought had been so set on one particular course that the revelation of Kent's true intentions astonished her. Kent, seeing that his ruse had worked, addressed Lyn once more. "Is this acceptable, milady?"

Lyn, beginning to understand her error in judging the red haired knight, assented. "Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead!" She looked to Mark for final confirmation. Mark nodded. "Let's go!" she said.

The bandit leader had finally had enough. "If ya'll're done with your little powwow, we've got a job to do. We just want the girl, but if yer all intendin' to fight, well… it's yer own heads." With a wave of his arm the bandit leader gave the order. "Have at 'em, boys!"

"To me, knights!" Mark ordered. "Their greater numbers give them the advantage. Gather together to best protect our own backs!"

Sain turned to Kent, and the latter could see the desire to charge in the formers' eyes. He shook his head and started back, Sain reluctantly followed.

The bandits, for their part, approached cautiously, but the leader held back. _Good, _Mark thought. _That's one less immediate threat. They obviously understand the danger of a mounted knight, but they also understand that their strength lies in their numbers… that will prove their greatest weakness._

Once Kent and Sain had joined them, Mark lowered his voice as he spoke, so as not to give away the strategy he had devised. "They'll use their numbers to their advantage… more than likely this means they'll try to encircle us, but they'll attack together." He pointed toward Sain and Kent, "Your job is to keep them busy and disorganized. At my command, charge your nearest attackers and scatter them. Use hit and run tactics only and keep your distance… One man is all that is needed to keep you occupied if able to engage in close combat, and that leaves the others open to attack en masse."

"And what of myself?" Lyn asked, not wanting to be left out of the fight. "Lyn, you'll take the man on the left. When the knights charge you must charge as well. Dispatch your foe quickly to even the odds, then move on to the next." He turned again to the knights. "You _must _keep them separated or they'll gang up on Lyn as she's obviously their main target. Use killing blows if the opportunity presents itself, but otherwise deploy scare tactics. _Don't _put your animals in danger! A fallen rider is too vulnerable for too long."

The knights nodded and Mark issued one final command, "Take up defensive positions!" As everyone moved into place Sain bent low for one final word with his new commander.

"You!" he whispered low, "You are called Mark?"

"I am."

"I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me… are you really that dense?" He received a cheeky grin in return.

"Direct my arm!" Sain implored again.

"Fine," Mark consented, "when I indicate it, charge your horse full speed between the first and second men from the left, and I mean _between_ them. Direct your weapon to the man on your right if you can, but focus on your true goal, which is to separate Lyn's target from the other four. Scatter them, so Lyn can combat her foe with even odds for as long as possible."

Sain grinned his thanks, and likewise took position. Mark stood in the middle and readied his dagger; he hoped he wouldn't need it.

True to form, the five bandits slowly began to encircle their targets as they approached. Mark waited until they were a respectable distance apart, but before they had completed their encircling maneuver, then he whispered the command.

"Sain!"

"Attack!" Sain shouted as he charged forward. The maneuver was unexpected, and the bandits moved frantically to get out of the way of the approaching knight. Sweeping his lance before him he galloped towards the confused men, but his lance passed through thin air. "Whoa! I missed!?" he said to himself in astonishment.

Mark saw the strike fail and sighed. _Figures he'd be all talk and no action._

Kent saw it too. "Mark! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder, I am at your command!"

"Kent, follow Sain's path," Mark said, "and remember to keep the other four engaged!" Without another word Kent charged forward. The bandits, still recovering from Sain's own charge, were slower to react, and Kent's blade caught one across the shoulder before he could get away from the galloping horse. The man went down, wounded, but not out of the fight yet.

"Lyn, go now!"

The now lone man had no time to realize his predicament before Lyn's flashing blade was upon him. Desperately he tried to ward off the blows and escape, but she wouldn't let him.

Kent and Sain held the line, constantly charging back and forth to attack any of the other bandits who attempted to get too close to Lyn and her foe. As they moved about the battlefield Kent noticed his companion was not having as much success with his blows as he was.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?"

"The lance is more heroic," came the quick reply. "A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Sain charged again, but whiffed another strike.

Kent pulled up beside him, "You're hopeless." He said, and struck out at another bandit, who managed to jump back from the whirling blade in time. "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

Kent and Sain both took pause, placing themselves between Lyn and the others, barring the path. "Truth be told," Sain said as they readied for another charge, "I… forgot to buy a sword."

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" They charged forward again, and this time Kent was able to down the bandit he had previously struck with his sword, taking him out of the fight.

"Don't be so mad!" Sain continued at the end of their charge. "I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Here," he said, pulling another sword from its scabbard. "Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

Sain caught the tossed sword. "Are your sure?" he asked hesitantly. Kent's only response was another furious charge through the midst of the group. "My thanks, Kent!" Sain called after him.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth," Kent said under his breath. "Almost…"

Mark watched the battle unfold from his position, one was down, but the others were starting to get wise to their tactic. _This is taking too long_. Coming to a quick decision, he raised his voice to the knights, "Kent, help Lyn!"

Kent heard the cry. "Sain, keep them busy," he charged his companion. With a nod from Sain, Kent galloped to Lyn's aid. Charging through, he caught the man with a clean slice across his back. The bandit however, had seen the strike coming at the last moment had managed to roll with the attack, keeping the damage minimal. Pain, however, is nevertheless difficult to ignore, and it was with great effort that he got back to his feet.

Kent came up beside Lyn. "He's almost defeated," he said. "Now, let's deliver the final blow!" Again Kent charged, feigning to the left side while the man dodged to the right in response.

Lyn was there to greet him. With a cry she dove past the man's defenses, striking a clean blow and felling him.

"Well done," Kent congratulated her, but couldn't say any more when a shout interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up to see Sain engaged by the three remaining bandits. The men had moved into one of the many groves spread about the region and were using the trees to gain a mobility advantage against the knight and his large animal.

"Sain, hold on!" Kent shouted, spurring his horse to his friend's side, realizing that he would be too late as one of the men had circled around a particularly large tree and came in at Sain for a killing blow from behind.

Sain saw him coming and struck with his sword, but his swing was wild, and the man ducked back behind the tree to avoid it. The bandit deftly rolled around and came out the other side, swinging his sword high. At that moment a small object suddenly whistled through the air, striking the man in the back of his thigh. The bandit grunted, but grit his teeth and finished his swing. The pain however, had foiled his aim, and Sain was able to duck away from the fatal blow.

"Sain, withdraw!" Mark shouted.

"Gah!" Using the opening created by the momentary distraction, Sain retreated frantically, pulling out of the grove and back into open plains. Kent came up beside him.

"Sain! Are you all right?"

Sain breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes I am. I was able to dodge in time." Sain grit his teeth in frustration. "I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily."

Kent rolled his eyes.

"This is no jest." Sain said indignantly.

"Look closely," Kent said sarcastically, "you have to pay more attention! The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack," he looked at Sain with impatience, "…don't they?"

Sain ignored the sarcasm. "You're right. I was so focused on attacking… I didn't see."

Kent sighed again in frustration. "Sain, your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!"

Sain looked hurt. "Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!"

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent returned

"Kent, Sain… regroup!" Mark called.

_Kent worries too much, _Sain thought to himself as he and Kent rode back to where Mark and Lyn waited. _…He's going to grow old before his time._

Gathered together again, they took a moment to regain their breath, as did the bandits.

"Well done everyone." Mark congratulated them as they huddled closely. "They've taken to the trees, but the odds are much more even now thanks to Kent and Lyn."

"Mark! Give me another chance!" Sain pleaded. "I failed you once before but give me another chance… I'll not fail you again!"

Kent looked at Mark stoically, as if he disapproved of the man, but he made no immediate objections. "I'm ready for battle. Command me as you will!"

"Kent, Sain; the remaining bandit has retreated to that grove to the south, flush him out, but watch out for their leader, he's disappeared on me."

"On it!" Sain said with enthusiasm and started off, Kent followed without comment.

"It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights," Lyn said. For my part I'm going to take care of the other foe."

"He's taking refuge in the trees to the left," Mark said. "Be careful. Even if he's injured he can still be dangerous."

"Don't worry about me," Lyn said, and started off. Mark followed behind her. When they reached the trees he held a finger up to his lips and pointed off towards one direction. Lyn nodded, understanding that he wanted her to check that way. Before she continued he whispered into her ear.

"When you're done here get to the knights quickly. Find the leader. If he gets away we'll have bandits trailing us throughout our journey."

Lyn nodded again and moved into the trees. She had taken only a few steps when she heard a startled yelp of pain. She rushed to the source and found the man who had emitted it. He had a shocked look on his face as he stared into the trees, and Lyn noticed a bloodied dagger in his hands. A wound to match the blade could be easily seen on the bandit's upper leg.

When he saw Lyn come at him from the trees he threw the dagger in desperation and reached for his axe, which he had apparently dropped, but he was too slow. Lyn easily dodged the wild knife and dashed in towards the man. Reaching him before he could bring his axe to bear, she cut him down where he knelt with a quick swipe of her sword. Without wasting a moment she then sprinted towards the next grove, where the two knights hunted the remaining members of the band.

Mark watched, hidden in the trees as she left. Then slowly and quietly, he slipped to the ground to retrieve his dagger, doing his best to avoid looking at the body on the ground. Reaching his minuscule blade he picked it up and examined it closely until he saw what he was looking for. _Hm… thought so._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kent and Sain were moving through the trees, chasing the remaining brigand. The man was quick on his feet, dodging through openings that the horses could not follow through, but it was not a thick forest, and wherever the man went the knights quickly found an alternate route.

Finally the bandit hit a straight path that cut through the trees and sprinted down it at full speed. Sain came up behind him and grinned to himself. _I don't care how fast you are, you can't outrun my horse!_ He urged his steed forward and set off in rapid pursuit, but as he raised his blade to strike the man down a large branch suddenly dislodged itself from a tree above him, striking him across the brow and knocking him from his mount.

Sain was groggily trying to get back to his feet when the man with the scar jumped down from the tree where he'd cut the branch loose. He approached Sain, who was still dazed from the hit.

"Accursed knights," he grumbled. "…always tampering in others' affairs."

"You got 'im good, boss," the other bandit said, returning to his leader's side.

"Keep your eyes open, idiot! The other ain't that far away."

"I know, I know," said the minion, scanning the brush.

Sain lay on is stomach, having difficulty getting up in his armor. "Hey, little help here morons," he said bitterly.

The bandit leader obliged him with a fierce kick to the gut that rolled him onto his back.

"Thank you…" Sain muttered weakly, trying to get his breath.

The leader sneered. "Since you seem to be in such a hurry to die, I'll not keep you waitin'. When you cross blades with Zugu, you best be ready to meet your maker."

Despite his pain Sain began to chuckle. "Zugu? Your name is Zugu?" Just saying it was too much… he burst into laughter.

Zugu himself smirked as he raised his axe, "I like a man who can die laughin'. Bye, chum." He swung the axe with a fierce overhead strike, but neglected to take into account the forest around him. The axe caught a branch just above him and lodged itself deeply therein. Taking the queue, Sain rolled onto his side and jammed his heel into the man's shins.

Caught entirely unprepared, Zugu released his axe to clutch his shin in pain. Sain scrambled to get back to his feet just as the axe released its hold on the branch, giving Zugu another solid bonk to the head on the way down.

Trying to rub both his shin and his head at the same time, Zugu called out to his compatriot amidst a slew of expletives, "Boz! Kill him!"

Boz rushed to his leader's foe, attempting to attack while he was still regaining his footing, but he was too slow. Sain picked himself up on one knee and lifted his sword just in time to block the oncoming attack, and what would have been a killing strike was weakened to a glancing blow. Sain struck back and their weapons locked, but with a mighty shove Sain was able to push his attacker back and give himself enough room to climb back to his feet.

Brandishing his blade with both hands, he grinned at his opponent. "I'm not ready to die just yet! There's too many woman to meet!"

Zugu watched as the two clashed and reached for his own weapon, momentarily forgetting the injuries he'd sustained. His thoughts burned with rage at the man who would so boldly make him seem the fool. He charged at Sain, who was too occupied with the opponent before him to notice the danger behind him.

Zugu, however, had the perfect view of the red clad knight, who was likewise about to strike his own subordinate's blind spot.

"Watch your back, you fool!" The simultaneous cry from both Zugu and Kent caused the two combatants to spin about, just in time to catch the blades that had so very nearly ended them.

Ever the smug one, Sain offered the bandit leader a crooked smile. "Nice recovery."

"Outta my way, boy!" the elder man demanded. Pushing aside the knight's own blade he crashed into him bodily, shoving him to the ground. The force of the push landed Sain flat on his butt, but he managed to keep a hold of his sword. He ducked to the side as the heavy axe thudded into the dirt he'd just vacated. Grabbing hold of the shaft before the bandit could recover it, Sain countered with a fierce swing, forcing Zugu to release his weapon and jump back to avoid the strike.

Finding himself once again without an axe in hand, he looked around for a backup plan. He saw a large rock nearby and picked it up, hurling it at Sain, who was still trying to get back to his feet. The rock clanged into his breastplate, dealing no real damage, but the force was enough to throw him back to the ground. Zugu retrieved his axe and stood over the annoying boy. "You make fer a good fight young'un, and I like your spunk, but this has gone on long enough."

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Sain turned towards it and instantly came to the same conclusion. "You know, I believe you're right."

"Huh?" Zugu turned just in time to see Lyn charging towards him at top speed. He was forced to retreat once more as Lyn's swipe came at him, slicing through the space he'd occupied only a moment before.

Lyn glared at the man, breathing heavily from her sprint. "Leave him," she said to Sain. "This… is _my_ fight!"

Sain once again had to climb back to his feet. "The truth of that I doubt not, milady, but to let you face such a foe as this one in your current winded state without rendering assistance would do me much harm."

Lyn once again glanced at the battered and bloodied knight. "_My_ state? Have you looked at yourself recently?"

"A flesh wound," Sain said dismissively.

Lyn sighed, there was obviously no convincing this braggart otherwise.

Zugu charged them before they could say anything else. "I'll have both your heads!" he shouted. With all his strength he attacked furiously, but the combined defense of Lyn and Sain could not be broken by one man. His situation worsened when Kent, having dispatched his own foe, entered the fray.

Zugu broke off his attack and stepped back, breathing heavily and bleeding from several wounds of his own. "Blast!" he said with labored breaths. "There was only… supposed to be a lone… girl…"

Lyn stepped forward. "Why did you try to kill me? Answer me now and I may spare your life!"

The bandit grimaced, knowing that his chances had gone from good to slim in a matter of minutes. "Sorry girlie, but I knew when I accepted this job that it was gonna be either you or me. I'm not ready to go blurting out me secrets just yet."

"It doesn't have to be either of us!" Lyn countered. "Rare is the person who kills without reason. You made it clear that you had one, but I can only claim to do so in my own defense. Give me your reason for attacking and I will decide whether or not my reason stands!"

Zugu chuckled in spite of himself. "Whether by your blade or by that of my employer, I die nonetheless. To placate the one is to incur the wrath of the other. No, this ends with us now!" With a lunge he struck out at Lyn again, but his injured body was no longer at full potential, and Lyn easily sidestepped the assault. The bandit's eyes went wide as her own blade pierced him through, and he dropped to the ground with a final moan.

Lyn likewise dropped to her knees with a sigh. "That's the last of them," she breathed. In an instant Kent was at her side. He offered her his hand, but otherwise kept his distance, still aware of their earlier misunderstanding and not wanting to bolster it. "Are you alright, Milady Lyndis?"

Lyn waved his hand away. "I'm fine… just winded is all."

"Lyn!" Everyone turned to see Mark running towards them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. He came up short in surprise as Kent moved to stand before him, his eyes burning.

"Do you always leave the fighting to others? Is it so standard for you to send others to risk their lives while you yourself remain a distance away in safety? How can you call yourself her friend, or even her companion!?"

"I… I…" Mark was speechless. It had never occurred to him that the knight would react so harshly.

Even Sain was surprised. "Whoa, Kent…" he started, but Lyn was faster.

"Were it not for Mark, your own companion would lay slain on the field at this moment," she explained. The fight had tempered her earlier rage, but she would not let such an injustice pass her by unanswered. "It was Mark's dagger that spoiled the aim of the bandit in the trees."

Mark cringed as she said it. _Blast, _he thought, _I was hoping she hadn't caught that._

"Twice now has Mark directed me in battle against the odds, and twice now I owe him my life," Lyn continued. "For that I can only say to him," she paused and favored Mark with a small but sincere smile of gratitude before continuing, "fantastic work, Mark!"

Kent was thoroughly confused. This went against everything he had been trained to believe, against every manner in which he had been taught to act. A good leader led the battle, he did not just direct it. "But… how can you say that? It was your own skill with the blade that saved your life, not the doings of this man!"

Lyn's eyes flashed dangerously. "It was Mark's plan that saved us all! It was his direction that allowed me to use my sword with the best of efficiency and chance to emerge the victor! It was through his guidance that my sword was able to keep me alive, and not just me, but you as well! If you continue to assault him with such false accusations then it is my blade that you must answer to, for I will not have you speak of him in such ill manner again!"

Kent reeled as he realized the seriousness of his error. Dropping quickly to one knee before Lyn he humbly bowed his head. "I… I meant no disrespect to you milady. Forgive me!"

"I don't have any more strength to be angry," she said. "But now Mark and I must bid you farewell. Your help was appreciated, but we must go."

"Wait, milady!" Kent pleaded. "I have yet one more favor to ask of you, if you will but hear me out!"

Lyn sighed, wanting nothing more than to leave them behind. "Be quick," she said.

"I apologize again, milady, but it is a story of some length."

"In that case," Mark interrupted, "I suggest we worry about that later and get moving for now."

Kent cast him an angry look for the interruption but held his tongue.

"What's wrong Mark?" Lyn asked.

"We're still too close to the city here, Lyn. If these bandits did indeed come from a source inside the walls it won't be long before others come looking for them. We should get some distance between us before that happens."

Lyn sighed again, but nodded. "Very well," she said, turning to the knights. "You can come with us if you must, but we'll have to be fast. Once Mark feels we've gone far enough we'll make camp and hear your story."

Both knights looked towards each other while Mark silently thanked Lyn for the vote of confidence. Sain looked to Kent with a shrug, indicating his indifference in the matter. Kent mulled it over a bit longer before realizing that without any other leads, remaining here would be pointless. If it _was_ her… they could afford to lose a day to find out. He turned to them.

"Agreed. We will accompany you, and you in turn will hear us out."

"Good, let's get going. I don't want to be here when round two comes looking for us."

* * *

They traveled in silence for several hours, with each mulling over their own thoughts. Lyn led the way, knowing the land far better than any of the others. The knights followed closely behind her, as if frightened that something else might happen. Mark trailed behind them all, pondering… pondering the words of the red clad knight, the words of Zugu, the bandit leader… pondering even Lyn's own words and wondering if she had really meant them, or if they had merely been a byproduct of her righteous defense… or if he was even worthy of the confidence displayed.

Lyn had her own issues to deal with. She wanted nothing more than to return to speak with Mark, but she dared not even turn around to face the knights lest she spark another conversation, which she was only too eager to avoid. That and what Zugu had said to her… what he had called her… She glanced back over her shoulder briefly. Thankfully the knights had kept quiet thus far, but they kept close to her as well… uncomfortably close. The green knight was relaxed, but the red knight…

_His guard is still up, _she mused to herself, _as if he's expecting something to happen. _She noticed too that Mark was trailing further and further behind and the look on his face bothered her. He too was constantly looking over his shoulder, but not so much with worry as with longing, as if searching for something… or as if he was leaving something behind.

She faced forward again, her own thoughts temporarily interrupted. _How far must we travel, Mark… how long until you tell me what really happened that night? Do you not trust me, or is there a deeper secret that you cannot reveal? Must you face it alone?_ She sighed. A lot had happened within the last week, and she wasn't sure what to make of it all.

The red knight caught her gesture. "Something troubles you milady?"

She waved him off. "I'm fine. It seems to me that you would do best to be worried about your own companion." She turned to the green knight, unwilling to even speak to him, but she could no longer stand the sight of the battered form who had, by far, fared the worst of the battle.

"You… Your name is Sain, right?"

Sain's eyes brightened at having been formally addressed by the young woman. "Yes!" he answered exuberantly, giving her another exaggerated bow. "Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!"

Lyn rolled her eyes, "If you insist… Why have you not healed yourself yet?"

Sain laughed boisterously. "Ha! Fear not my lady! Though battered and bruised I do appear, I am a quick healer, and will be good as new come tomorrow morn!"

Lyn sighed again, not quite believing that it had been her that had started this conversation. "In my personal opinion, you should keep the improvements that were made to your face. I myself am a little more worried about the blood trail that you're leaving behind for anyone and everyone to find… though I'm also curious to see just how much you can lose before that attitude of yours finally begins to run dry."

"Huh?" Sain looked at his arm and realized that there was indeed a moderate wound inflicted thereupon. "Hey! I've been injured?" Even Kent had to scoff at the clueless-ness of his compatriot. "Whoa, what a cad I am!" Sain continued, amazed that he hadn't noticed until that moment.

"I would probably want to get that examined," Lyn finished.

Sain, as resourceful as ever when it came to the ladies, didn't take long to make the best use of the situation as he turned back to Lyn. "To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…"

"Uh…" Lyn was incredulous, not believing that the man would deign to try again. She stopped him before he could get any further. "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but…" she started forward again with a wave of her hand, "It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind."

Sain quickly rethought his strategy. "No, wait! I'll take it!" he pleaded. "Please! I'll take it!"

Lyn turned around reluctantly, but she pulled a vulnerary out of her satchel and tossed it to him. "Use it sparingly."

Sain caught it deftly and unstopped it. His cavalier attitude quickly returned as he held aloft the necessary salve. "If I must, I'll use the vulnerary and put my lady's mind at ease!" he said with exaggerated gallantry.

Lyn gritted her teeth, disbelieving the audacity of this man. She was just about ready for another explosion when Mark decided to make a timely intervention.

"Lyn, we should start heading towards those hills before it gets too dark. We can set up camp there without having to worry about anybody stumbling upon us. As for you," he turned to Sain, tossing him a roll of cloth, "tear off what you need and use it to bind that wound."

Sain finished applying the salve, "Ah, much better!" He accepted the offered cloth and began to tear off a length of it before returning it to Mark. "Thanks, Mark!" He turned back towards Lyn, "And you have my gratitude as well, my angel!"

Lyn groaned again.

Mark walked over to Sain and took the roll from his hands. Then, leaning in, he muttered under his breath, "I highly suggest you remain quiet for the rest of the evening. You've tried her patience enough today. Push her any further and you may find yourself suddenly without a tongue. Consider yourself warned."

Sain gave no offer of acknowledgement, but he remained silent until they had reached the hills and began to set up camp. As Lyn and Mark laid down their bedrolls Mark took the opportunity to discuss their options.

"Are you sure you want them sticking around for the night?"

Lyn took a breath and regained control of herself. "It's alright… I did promise after all. We'll hear what they have to say, and then we'll decide what's going to happen."

"We still haven't figured out where we're headed," Mark pointed out.

"Well, as I had mentioned before, there is one place I would like to stop at, but we'll talk about that tomorrow." She set her bedroll down on a patch of soft ground and smoothed it out. Glancing up towards the sky she studied it for a moment before deeming shelter unnecessary for the night. "And now," she said, turning towards her unwanted companions, "for these knights of Lycia."

Sensing her attention the two turned about. "Yes, milady?" Kent asked.

"You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent hesitated, glancing at Mark. "…yes…"

Mark sighed. _It's obvious he still doesn't trust me… or even like me. I guess if Lyn's going to get the whole story she can tell me about it later if she deems it necessary. _"Lyn, I'm going to go collect some firewood, it's probably going to get pretty cold tonight."

"Wait!" Lyn complained before he could get too far, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. "We…" she searched frantically for an excuse to make him stay. "We can't build a fire… Someone might see it!"

"Bah," Mark responded. "That's the beauty of the plains. Trying to sort out one fire from the myriad usually visible from the people scattered about would be like trying to find a grain of sand in the desert. We'll be fine." Having dodged her excuse he moved to make a hasty retreat before she could think up another one, but once again she grabbed him before he could get too far, turning her back to the knights.

"Mark! Don't you _dare_ leave me alone with these two!" she hissed at him under her breath.

"You'll be fine," he grinned at her. "They want to talk with you alone anyway. Don't worry, I'll be nearby." With that he escaped, leaving her in the company of the two knights.

Lyn watched him go, unbelieving that he would abandon her so. Finally, after he had disappeared, she turned back to the knights with a huff.

Kent was well aware of what had happened, knowing that Mark had noticed his mannerisms. He also recognized Lyn's reluctance to engage them, but he breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless. _At least that's out of the way._ Finally he cleared his throat and began their story.

"Milady, we have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Yes, you mentioned that… hmmm…" her hand came up to her chin in thought. "Lycia…" she muttered to herself, and then brightened as it clicked. "That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

Kent nodded, "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago."

Lyn's eyes flashed in recognition of the name. "Madelyn?" she asked in surprise.

"Our lord the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter," Kent explained. "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the Marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"Well, I can certainly understand him having been so upset, but that seems to be quite an overreaction, if you ask me."

"Well…" Kent was hesitant to explain the whole story, Sain decided to come to his companion's aid.

"The Marquess didn't approve of the marriage, and had made it plainly clear to his daughter. She chose to continue despite it, knowing of her father's displeasure. That's probably why she left; she didn't want to have to face the Marquess after the fact."

"And what right did this man have to interfere with his daughter's life? If she finds happiness who is he to complain."

"On the contrary, her happiness was his ultimate goal, but he couldn't understand how she could be happy, being a lady of the court and married to some Sacaean sava—"

"Sain!" Kent interjected.

"What!?" Sain asked defensively. "They were his words, not mine!"

Lyn, however, had heard more than enough to know what he was about to say. "Hmph!" she said indignantly, "If that's what this man thinks of my people then I hope to never meet him, or I'll have a few choice words for him myself if I ever do!"

Kent palmed his face in frustration. _Honestly… no tact at all._

When Kent didn't carry on immediately Sain made to continue. "Anyway, so his daughter runs off with some strange nomad…"

"What my associate is _trying_ to say," Kent interrupted before he could dig a bigger hole underneath them both, "is that despite the Marquess's displeasure, his daughter did, in fact, marry the nomad and came here to Sacae." He stopped to sigh, remembering the state in which they had left the old man. "The Marquess's decision to declare his daughter nonexistent was made in haste and anger, and over the years the choice has pained him greatly," he said softly.

"Serves him right, but I still don't see what this has to do with me," Lyn said wearily.

"Well, after some time the Marquess finally came to the decision to make amends with his only daughter, but he didn't know where to find her," Kent explained wearily. "After so much time had passed she had simply disappeared with no clue as to her whereabouts."

"And then this last year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn," Sain continued. "It said that she, her husband…" he paused for effect before finishing the sentence, "…and their _daughter_, were living happily on the Sacae plains." Sain's grinned inwardly as he realized that he had Lyn's full attention. He continued slowly, committing to memory the look of dawning comprehension that slowly spread over her face as they continued. "The marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of nearly eighteen years." He paused again and sighed fondly of the amusing memory of the old man dancing around the castle halls at the news. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather." He then turned his smug grin towards the girl seated before him, awaiting the expected reaction.

"The granddaughter's name… is Lyndis."

* * *

_Dusk is upon them… they won't be traveling any further today._

In the woods overlooking the alcove within the hills a lone figure stood concealed, watching as the group conversed. The two knights and the woman were seated, speaking about something of obvious import. The other had disappeared a while back… the tactician, the woman had called him. He'd seen that much from the battle earlier. Obviously it was he who had commanded the group, though he hadn't been involved directly with the fighting. Still, the clues fit. If the orders he'd received were indeed correct, that man was the priority target. He debated whether or not he should just set about eliminating that particular threat, but decided against it. His orders were clear: tail and report, but do not engage. That would be simple enough to do. Once they bedded down for the night he could make his way back to Bulgar. If he moved quickly enough they could return before daybreak.

He looked again at the group. The woman had been deemed a secondary target, to be eliminated if possible. The knights… well… they had brought death upon themselves when they had joined the group. He held no sympathy for them, just as he held no sympathy for anyone who opposed his benefactors. They were mere obstacles in the way of the greater goal. He smiled to himself. _They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into._

He had just finished that thought when he suddenly felt something cold and hard press up against his neck. Before he could react the object slid across his jugular, and he could feel the wetness it had left behind. Instantly both hands went up to his throat in a vain attempt to quell the blood he knew would be rushing forth, but when his hands felt his neck he sensed something was amiss.

He had no time to ponder it before a rope entangled him, wrapping thoroughly around his neck and wrists and securing them in place. He whirled to face his assailant but failed to take into account the fact that the laces of his boots had been similarly tied together and he ended up on the floor in a heap. A heavy boot came down on his back as he lay there.

"Your technique lacks style friend… and effectiveness. You really should consider another line of work."

He chose to remain silent, in part due to his own pride, but also because he was left speechless at the effectiveness and ease of the manner in which he'd been instantly incapacitated. The sudden prick of a sharp object at his back made him tense in anticipation.

"You know, most people wouldn't have faulted me for using the knife right off the bat, but sometimes I find that a cold wet finger can be equally effective… wouldn't you agree?"

"You…" he said darkly, finally finding his tongue. "You're the tactician."

"Oh, good… you _can_ speak… and you already seem to know who I am. Now that the introductions are out of the way I can start with the interrogation!"

"You won't get anything out of me… I'm already a dead man. I was a dead man the moment you realized you were being followed."

"Then you killed yourself when you began following me in the city, and cinched it when you walked through the gates in plain view. You think I can't count? There were six of you when you faced us… we only caught five."

"I was to assist, not to get killed."

"True. Your escape was quite well done I'll grant you that… very well timed; though your poor companion was sacrificed in the process." Mark glared down at the man underfoot. "I'm still surprised that you'd go so far as to knife your own ally just to try to throw me off. You obviously didn't realize that I'd hit you with the blunt end of my dagger for a reason. No, you were in the trees… there was no way I could have seen what part had hit you… best to make it obvious that _someone_ had been struck, or we might realize that the injured party was still unaccounted for. And of course you had to let Lyn get close before doing so, lest your companion cry out in puzzlement and give you away. Yes… very well done, but not good enough!"

"And how did you know I was following you? For all you should have known I was running away."

"_If_ that was your plan, that's exactly what you would have done… run away. Your scheme wouldn't have been nearly as elaborate. You see, my dagger has multiple points. The hilt has been sharpened ever so slightly that it could leave a minor wound. I never got a good look at you, but when you stabbed your friend with the full blade you left your own blood on the hilt. I didn't want you so injured that you couldn't continue with your mission, but injured enough that you were easier to find. Even a slight limp leaves a better trail than a healthy walk."

"I clearly underestimated you."

"Good, I'm glad you have the decency to admit it… now enough explanation." Mark pressed the dagger further into the man's back. "Who are you, who are you working for and what do they want with me!?"

"Heh," he chuckled. "The answer to that third question is simple… they want you dead."

"Great… progress," Mark said, sarcastically. "Now, how about the first two?"

"I told you already, you won't get anything out of me."

"Certainly not with a defeatist attitude like yours. You need to play your strengths, friend. Sure you've already made it obvious that your failure here means death by your employers, but they'll still have to catch you." Mark pressed his blade even more into the man's back for emphasis, "I, on the other hand, have little to keep me from running this dagger clear through your heart on a whim!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Then do so. There's no point in delaying if the end will be the same."

"Hmph… stubborn mule. No one said it would be that clean. I've often wondered how many stab wounds I could inflict on a man before killing him… or before he started to talk."

"Well here's your chance to find out."

Mark glared at the man on the ground before him. He felt his blood begin to boil. After all this time, after everything he'd lost… everyone who'd died; here was a chance to get some answers, except for the pride of a man! His patience ended abruptly at the thought and his anger exploded to the surface. "Fine!" He growled, and with a motion he smashed the man's face in the grass and stabbed his knife full force into his right leg. He hoped the terrain had muffled the scream enough so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

To his credit, the man bound before him managed to take the pain without screaming in agony, but this only served to provoke Mark further. In frustration he pulled the blade out roughly and immediately sank it into the man's other leg. When he finally stopped thrashing Mark picked his face up out of the dirt.

"There, that's two! Would you like to say anything now, or should I continue!?"

His next words were forced, strained through grit teeth… but clear. "You… have no… idea… what you… are dealing with!"

Mark shook his head as he realized there was no more point in continuing. "No… it seems I don't… and I guess I'm going to have to figure that out for myself." He sighed. It was another dead end… all that effort for nothing. There was only one option left at this point. "I guess I'll just have to see what I can gather from your remains!"

With a final sigh of relief, the man sank willingly into the realm of darkness as a result of induced unconsciousness.

* * *

Lyn's own eyes were nearly as wide as dinner plates as the knights continued their story. Her jaw was slack as she began to realize who they had to have been talking about. "L…Lyndis?" she asked breathlessly.

Sain took it all in as he explained further, "This was also the name of the Marquess's wife, who had passed away at an early age. That his granddaughter should bear this name thawed the Marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once." He smiled again, knowing that she'd made any further connection herself. "This is why we're here," he finished.

"But… but this is impossible! She would have told me! You can't possibly expect me to believe any of this! My mother… she… she…" Lyn buried her face in her hands nearly in tears. _This is too much… this can't possibly be true!_

Even Sain could feel the confusion flashing through the young woman's mind. His own expression softened as he realized what she must have been thinking about. "Unfortunately," he continued, "we didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died only a few days after sending her letter… We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost." Kent came in, realizing that he should probably take over the conversation from this point on. "They told us that her daughter yet lives. We had heard that she was living alone on the plains…"

Lyn looked up at him, her face a mixture of incredulousness and sorrow.

Kent continued hurriedly, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis!"

"Why?" Lyn asked in softly in bewilderment. "Why would you think that…"

Kent turned away, unable to face her as he said his next words. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn implored.

"I… I'm sorry to say I never met her directly," Kent continued to avoid eye contact with her as he explained, "but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn stared at the ground in thought, still unbelieving of the news that she had just received of her own heritage. "To the rest of my tribe I was always Lyn," she said mostly to herself. "But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." Her face was now blank as she tried to sort through the myriad emotions running their course through her. "It… it's all so strange." She looked up at them once more as a thought finally managed to grab a hold on her mind. "I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather!"

Sain offered her a small smile, and even Kent could avoid her eyes no longer, but she turned away in thought a final time. "Lyndis…" she said to herself more than to them. "I never thought I would hear that name again.

The knights remained silent, realizing her need to think things through. So focused on her they were that when her head suddenly jerked up in realization she startled them both. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"Wait… what?"

"He did… before you arrived; he called me Lyndis as well! I remember! No one else had ever called me that before!"

Kent was suddenly puzzled too. "Then… how could he have—." He turned to Sain as a thought crossed his mind. "You don't think…?"

Sain nodded as he made the same connection. "…he was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"Wait!" Lyn implored, now thoroughly confused. "Lundgren? Who's that?"

Sain looked at Kent and shrugged, as if to say 'you started this'. Kent sighed, not wanting to have to explain this next bit. "He's the Marquess's younger brother."

"You mean I have a granduncle too?" Lyn asked excitedly, then pulled back as she recalled, "…but then… why would you assume that bandit was an agent of my own uncle?"

Kent looked at her, a painful expression crossing his face for what he was about to say. "Well, everyone assumed that the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the Marquess's title."

"But I don't understand," Lyn said, still trying to take in everything that she had learned within the last few moments. "That still doesn't explain why his men would be trying to kill me!"

As Kent continued to fidget uncomfortably, Sain decided he was tired of waiting. "To be blunt, milady," he said, deciding to finish what Kent had started, "your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn's expression when from incredulous to downright unconvinced as she began to understand what they were saying. "That's—," she began in indignation, "but I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"I do understand your position, milady," Sain continued, beginning to feel discomfort at the subject himself, "but unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I do apologize for having to say this, but for your own safety I feel you should be warned. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

Lyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. The emotions of learning that she still had a family were quickly overwhelmed by the realization that she had enemies in places she would never have bothered to look. "What should I do? With my tribe gone I've no one to turn towards… I don't want to be running from assassins for the rest of my life!"

Kent came to the only viable conclusion. "You must accompany us to Caelin, milady. Continuing on this way is dangerous. If we could reach the Marquess and explain what has been happening out here, he would surely put a stop to it!"

Lyn didn't know what to say; it was all too much to take in at one time. She looked at the knights, understanding the wisdom in their suggestion, but at the same time so very reluctant to leave the lands of her childhood. She sat speechless for a moment longer, running it all through her head before making a decision. "I… I feel I have little choice," she said hesitantly as she slowly got to her feet. "I will go with you, but I need some time to think." She started off through the hills seeking a moment to herself.

"Please milady!" Kent stepped forward in complaint. "It's getting dark… it would be best if you didn't leave the camp alone."

"I understand the dangers of the plains better than any other, you needn't worry."

"It is not the dangers of the plains I fear, milady," Kent said, hoping to deter her from leaving herself any more exposed than necessary. "Back at Bulgar we faced six assailants, but only five were accounted for. You may still be in danger here."

Lyn slowly turned towards him, and he couldn't read the expression on her face. "I  
am aware of what I face… please… leave me be."

He watched her helplessly as she moved away, not wanting her to go, but unwilling to try to stop her. Sain came up behind him as she disappeared into a nearby grove.

"Heh, that went well."

"No thanks to you!" Kent turned on him.

"Hey," Sain took the berating in stride, "we'd have been here all night if I just sat there while you beat around the bush. Sure I figured she'd need some time, but at least she already has the whole story."

"Honestly Sain, you have no tact!", Kent countered. "This was a lot to push on her so quickly; you shouldn't have been so forward."

"Oh, stop complaining. She's already agreed to come with us… what more do you want?"

"I… oh, I don't know," Sain noted that Kent looked confused. "I just…" he tried to come up with the words but failed miserably. With a grunt he dismissed the thought, "Never mind. We'll worry about that later. For now you'd better get some sleep."

"What!? Already? The sun's just set!"

"I know, but you'll need to be rested when it's your turn for the watch. I wasn't kidding when I said there was one bandit still unaccounted for. I won't have him catching us off guard in the night."

Sain didn't think much of the idea, but began to prepare for the night nonetheless. "You honestly think he's following us after what we did to the rest of 'em?"

"I'd rather not take chances. I _certainly_ don't want to have to face the Marquess if we happen to lose this last link to his only daughter."

Sain thought about it, and realized he wouldn't either. "True enough." He began to clear a fire pit in the center of the encampment before realizing that there was no wood, which brought up another point. "So… what are we going to do about Mark?"

"I don't know," Kent heaved a sigh. "Lyn seems to think rather highly of him, but all the same I'd sooner wish he wasn't coming with us, it could only complicate things."

"How so?" Sain asked, trying to understand Kent's sudden change of opinion. "I don't see any harm in bringing him along. You said so yourself earlier that he was trying to help us."

"There's something about him that I just can't trust." Kent thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "When he commanded us in battle, he held back. I've seen tacticians of his type before. They're dangerous. They have no value for the lives of others; all that matters to them is the completion of the mission."

"What makes you think that he's the same? I mean, if they've been together for so long—"

"That's just it, Sain. They _haven't_ been together for very long." Kent sat down as he explained. "Lyn herself said that he'd helped her through only two instances, and if they _had_ been companions for an extended period of time he never would have left her alone with us, nor would she have let him, regardless as to his excuses."

"It's probably out of our hands anyway, but if what you say is true, we might not have to worry about it. He might not want to come."

Kent was unconvinced. "Actually, I have a feeling he will."

"And what makes you say that?" Sain asked.

Kent lowered his voice before explaining further. "I think he might be tailing her. I mean, I know I can't be certain of this, but there is one thing I am sure of; that one has ulterior motives that drive him."

"So what do you intend to do?"

Kent huffed as he realized he didn't know. "I have no clue, but I'll have to talk to Lyn about it."

"You think she'll be willing to listen?"

"Well," Kent said, standing to begin preparations for his own bedding for the night. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

"Lyn?"

At the sound of her name Lyn leaped to her feet, her sword instantly in hand. Mark jumped back in surprise, his hands held up in a sign of peace. Lyn relaxed when she realized it was him.

"Oh! Mark, I'm sorry… I just…"

"No, don't worry about it," Mark said, but as he approached her he noticed that something was not right. "Lyn… your eyes… have you been crying?" His face took on an expression of sudden horror as he realized his mistake in leaving her alone. "Lyn, what did they do to you!? Lyn I'm so sorry, I didn't think—"

"No! No, Mark," Lyn interjected in order to calm him before he could get too carried away, "It's not like that at all. Nothing happened between us… I mean, nothing like that. It's not their fault."

"Well, are you okay? You seem awfully upset about something."

Lyn paused to wipe her eyes. "Oh, it was the knight's tale. I'm… I'm just trying to come to terms with it."

Moving over to the stump she was using as a chair, Mark sat down beside her. "I'm aware that Kent was a little reluctant to discuss it with me, so I'll leave it in your hands to decide if you want me to know, but if you want to talk about it, I'm right here."

She smiled up at him, grateful for his willingness to listen. "I guess I shouldn't really keep it a secret from you. I mean, you're a part of this group after all."

"If you want, feel free to tell me about it."

So she began, explaining everything from the beginning. She told him about her mother's early heritage and how she had turned it away for the love of a man, and how her grandfather had disowned her for it. She told him of her grandfather's station and of the hurt he had felt as a result of that decision, of the letter he had received and his final wish to meet his daughter's family. She told him of the knights' mission, and, with her mother now gone, how she was the sole remaining rightful heir of her grandfather's title. Finally, she told him of her granduncle and his ambitions, and the danger that posed to them both. In the end, Mark was nearly as speechless as she had been.

"I… I… do you… I mean…" Mark stuttered, trying as hard as she had done to grasp the sheer scope of the news. Lyn had to smile at the sight of him struggling for words to a situation that was, for the most part, not even his own. Finally Mark figured out what he was trying to say. "Is this legit? Can you be sure that you're the one they're looking for?"

"I don't know. I mean, all the clues seem to fit. Everything from their knowledge of my mother to the letter they received that designated the Lorca tribe. Even the bandit knew my full name. No one knows my full name! My parents were the only ones who would ever call me that!"

"You mean, Lyndis?"

"How did—?"

"I was there when the bandit said it," he said as he grinned down at her. "You should know by now that very little ever escapes me."

She looked back at him smugly, accepting the challenge. "Oh really? I wonder then, if you noticed that we didn't, in fact, defeat every attacker at Bulgar, but that one managed to escape?"

Mark looked away from her at that moment to stare straight ahead into space, his face quickly turning sullen. "Yes, I noticed… but you needn't worry," he reassured her grimly. "I've already taken the necessary steps to make sure we weren't followed."

Lyn was concerned at his sudden change of expression, but chose not to address it. It seemed so strange to her that she was so willing to explain everything about herself to him, but he had not felt so inclined to return the favor. She studied his face in silence, understanding that she was not the only one to have received troubling news this day.

_I know so little of you, Mark… and yet, I feel I can trust you. I feel I __**should**__ trust you," _she sighed softly as she studied him,_ "I only wish you could feel so comfortable with me. Why do you insist on bearing these burdens alone? _After a few moments she chose to break the silence.

"Mark… I've decided to accompany the knights to Caelin."

Mark looked down, staring at the dirt. His expression didn't change. "I'd figured as much."

"Mark… I'm sorry," she said, apologetically. "I know this changes everything."

Mark's look softened slightly and he finally met her eyes again. "You intend to see this through, don't you?"

"I… I've been out here for so long… there's nothing for me here. My grandfather is the only person left that I have. I have to meet him, to see him."

Mark looked away again, a knowing look on his face this time. "I understand," he replied. _I would do the same if I ever found them again_.

There was one final thing Lyn needed to know. "Mark?" she asked, "What will you do, Mark?"

Mark turned towards her once more. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, the fear of the path ahead. He knew that he was the closest thing to a friend she had at the moment, and she wasn't willing to see him off just yet. "Lyn, you already know that I have no destination. I leave it to you to choose if you would like me to accompany you."

"You… want me to decide?"

Mark gave her a half-smile, knowing that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "If what the knights have told you is true, you are now a lady of noble blood. I am but a tactician of humble origins, milady." He stood before her and bowed low, "If the lady requests my services at her side, I cannot but obey."

She balked at his daring. "Mark, stop it!" she pouted, "This is serious!"

He glanced up at her from his bow. "Yes, Lyn… this _is_ serious; and if this is the choice you have made, you must be ready to accept everything that accompanies it. You are no longer a lone girl of a broken tribe of the plains. You chase the dreams of nobility, dreams that many others before you have sought in vain."

"Mark," she complained, "This isn't my dream! I don't _want_ any of that! I… I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"I know, Lyn… but you must also face the fact that taking this journey upon yourself may involve more than the establishment of family relations. You will be expected to take upon yourself the mantle of the daughter of the Marquess."

"I…" Lyn paused, suddenly unsure, "…I hadn't thought of it like that. Do you think I should? Do you think I'll be able to do that?"

"I think," Mark responded, "that, given the circumstances, you are the best option that Caelin has. And I also think," he looked at her with sympathy, "that you are the only thing left that can lay your grandfather's pain to rest. I think you are right in this decision, Lyn. I just wanted you to be aware that it involves more than you realize."

Lyn had been scared to begin with, but now she was absolutely terrified as Mark's words rang true. She didn't know the first thing about being a lady of nobility, and his words had done more than just point it out. Still, somehow she now felt the courage to face that fear, despite the revelation Mark had given her. "Thank you, Mark. Now I'm sure that I'm doing the right thing… but what about you, you still haven't said what you intend to do?"

"Once again, milady… I leave that up to you."

"Of course…" Lyn began, but suddenly caught herself before finishing that sentence. "I mean… your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but…" she paused, realizing what she had been about to ask of him. "It's going to be dangerous. I don't feel I have the right to place your life in danger for my sake."

Mark laughed, "Actually, I think you have every right to ask that of me. After all, I've already placed you in danger… twice. It's only fair that you're allowed do the same."

"Mark, that's not the same thing--"

"But," he interrupted her to continue his thought, "…you may rest assured Lyn, that I have no intention of making you face this danger alone. If you feel you have a need for me by your side, you have but to say it."

Lyn looked at him tentatively, trying to decipher his cryptic speech. "Then… you'll come?"

Mark nodded, solemnly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again, this time with an almost imperceptible smile.

"Then…" she said softly, "let me ask once more for your friendship and your aid."

Mark smiled, more broadly this time. "You shall have it, Lyn. I promise my talents to you on this journey, through which you may find the peace of mind that only it can offer."

The grateful expression of her face warmed his heart. "Thank you!" she said.

Another thought crossed Mark's mind at that moment, and he realized there was one more thing he had to tell her. "Though I feel I must warn you as well," he said, his smile vanishing. "My company brings a peril of its own. I am not even sure of its scope, but if I find that it will place either you or your quest in danger, I will take my leave."

Lyn looked up at him suddenly, her face an example of perfect disbelief, she couldn't possibly be hearing this now. Mark saw it clearly, and realized that he had said the wrong words. He tried to intercept the storm he saw brewing in her eyes before it hit. "Lyn, don't look at me like that… you don't understand! _I_ don't even understand…!"

Lyn stood up before him cutting him off, her eyes filled with hurt and anger at this latest news. "Mark, how dare you say that!" she said with righteous fury. "The very day after we met, you made me promise you that I would never tell you to run while I stood and fought! How dare you tell me now to let you face your own dangers alone!"

"But… Lyn, I…"

"No! No more!" Lyn had had enough. "I don't know your story, Mark… I don't know what you're facing! But I _do_ know you've been reluctant to tell me. I understand that you might have reasons, but I will _not_ sit here while you suffer by yourself! If you come with me, we go together, no matter what might happen!"

"Lyn… I… I can't…" In a sudden rush she was before him, wrapping her arms around him in a firm embrace, her cheek pressed against his chest. He went rigid in surprise, unsure how to react or what to do. He could feel her trembling against him, but whether from rage or sadness he could not tell.

"Mark…" she pleaded, "Please… please don't ask this of me. Don't ask me to abandon you."

Mark sagged, his own resolve crumbling. Slowly he returned the embrace, however uncomfortable he felt. He had been on the run for so long, he had seen too many people die for him, he couldn't bring himself to let anyone else do that again, but her concern touched him, and neither could he bear to tell her no. "Thank you…" he said instead, hesitantly. "Thank you… Lyn."

He wasn't sure if he felt better for it… or if the words stung him all the more.


	4. Chapter 3: Sword of Spirits

_I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed_ _with the fact that after nearly 250 hits, there are only four reviews. I would ask, as people are obviously reading this, that you let me know what you think. Even if a simple 'Good Job'/'Bad Job' comment can be helpful. If you like it, please tell me why. If you don't... tell me why. I haven't read too many of the apparently numerous versions of fiction concerning this particularly story, so I don't really know if I'm entirely ripping off another author or not. If I am, please point it out. Also note, though, that I usually only post a chapter after the next two are already completed, so suggestions and the like will probably not be addressed immediately.  
_

_Gilanor25: Thank you ever so much for your proof-reading and reviews, as well as your pointing out of the parts you particularly like._ _It's, as always, appreciated._

_NinjaGaiden357: Parings are treading dangerous ground when you consider the fanbase of this particular series. Nothing, as of yet, is concrete... nor should it be obvious (if it is, I messed up somewhere). I'm a little new to writing romance, so any that appears, at least in the first part, will be limited._

_Anyway, I'm done. Enjoy chapter 3._

Sain awoke with a start, noticing instantly that something was amiss

Sain awoke with a start, noticing instantly that something was amiss. For starters, he wasn't in his bedroll, where he by all means should have been. Secondly, he wasn't even lying down; he was propped up against his lance in what might have been a sitting position… if he hadn't fallen asleep.

He snapped awake and sat up straight, nervously casting a glance towards Kent only to find him still asleep. With an obvious sigh of relief he sagged back into a more comfortable position. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the glow on the horizon told him that he'd cut it much too close.

_If Kent had caught me sleeping while on watch, he'd have skewered me outright!_

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Huh?" glancing around Sain understood that he wasn't the only one out of bed, but an initial inspection wasn't enough to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"I was going to wake you in a few minutes anyway." Mark unfurled his cloak and stood up, revealing his position. "Even I wouldn't wish your companion's ire against you any more than it already seems to be."

Sain was amazed as he saw the figure appear before him from what moments before had appeared to be just another lump of rock in the dark.

"Don't worry, I've been keeping the watch. We were undisturbed in the night."

"Oh…" Sain replied, still half asleep, "thanks."

"Not a problem… I was up anyway," Mark grinned down at the young knight, "unlike everyone else around here."

Sain looked back at him sheepishly. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"For a price."

"Heh, you extortionist," Sain said accusingly.

Mark shrugged, "Hey, a man's gotta make a living somehow."

"Are you serious?" Sain asked, beginning to wonder if he really _would_ require a fee to keep quiet. _Maybe Kent was right about this guy, he's probably some sort of con artist._

Mark laughed, easily seeing the train of thought crossing the young man's face. "No," he said, assuaging any worries the other man might have had. "If we're going to be companions on this journey I don't think it'd be best for me to start off our relationship with a little blackmail." Mark turned towards the horizon where the glow of the rising sun was steadily growing brighter.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Sain asked.

"Nah… let them sleep a little longer. Kent'll need all the energy he can get to maintain that dashing personality of his, and I'll be willing to bet that Lyn's sleep has been restless enough as it is."

Sain had to laugh, "You're probably right, at least you've already come to understand my dear companion."

Mark gave him a smug sidelong glance, "Don't think you've been any harder to comprehend… at least on the surface."

Sain shrugged good-naturedly. "What can I say? I'll willingly admit that I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

"I guess I can't fault you for that," Mark consented, "but I have to admit that your methods are a little unorthodox… and rather ineffective."

Sain waved off the comment, "Ah, I just need to find a girl who can take a compliment." He stood up and stretched, there was no point in trying to fight it any longer, the day was arriving. He fetched himself some water from a nearby pouch. "What about you? What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Well, we came to this place following the reports of a lone girl out in the plains, but lo and behold we find her not alone, but accompanied by one such as yourself… someone who she seems to have quite an attachment to."

"If you're trying to tip the scales in your favor I'd suggest against it… Lyn isn't your type… or rather, you're not quite her type."

Sain shrugged again, "I can be flexible."

"Yeah," Mark scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it. Anyway," he turned to gaze at Lyn, still sleeping despite the growing light, "I'm not quite sure myself how this happened. We haven't been traveling together for very long to be honest. She bailed me out of a tight spot, and inasmuch as my own plans at the time had been suddenly shattered, I figured some company was better than none at all."

"Good choice," Sain said, winking at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sain," Mark replied in annoyance. "Our relationship is not like that, we were just two lone people that circumstance happened to throw together."

"Yeah, and I'll believe _that_ when I see it," Sain scoffed back at him. "In my opinion there's no such thing as coincidence, certainly not for someone who seems to plan everything out like you do."

It was Mark's turn to shrug. "You judge me too quickly, but I suppose you'll have plenty opportunity in the next few months to figure it out for yourself. I'll just say that when one finds his life has been suddenly and drastically altered, it can cause him to become someone else overnight."

"Can't say I've experienced anything like that," Sain said, almost apologetically, but not quite.

"Well, that's obvious. I certainly can't see anyone changing into someone like you… that mannerism is usually what sparks the change."

"Funny."

Mark smirked, "Yeah, I thought it was."

Sain turned to watch the sun rise himself, unsure what to think of this man that Kent was so suspicious of. "So do you really intend to come with us all the way to Caelin?"

Mark looked stoic, "At Lyn's request, yes."

"You seem a little… unwilling." Sain noted. He was rewarded with a strange expression from Mark that he couldn't quite read.

"No, not unwilling; a little unsure... perhaps."

"What about?"

"The future, I guess," was the cryptic response.

Sain gave his new companion a sidelong glance. _He's definitely hiding something, I can see where Kent gets that idea… but it's strange. It's as if he doesn't care that we know, almost as if he _wants_ us to understand that, if we can't _know_ his secrets, at least we know _about _them._

"Does this have anything to do with that life-altering event that you've hinted at?" Sain's prying questions were finally rewarded as Mark's shoulders sagged visibly.

"You might say that. I owe Lyn my life, it's only right that I use it for her benefit." Mark paused for a moment as the first rays of the rising sun finally found the edge of the shadows and fell across his face. He closed his eyes and took it in, feeling the warmth of a new day. "I don't have much to offer her," he continued after a moment, "but she was in need of a companion and I was in need of a goal… I guess we've kind of filled in the gap of the other, at least for the moment."

"I still say you lucked out. I'm sure there are many men who'd give everything to be in your position, myself included."

Mark rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the other's thought patterns. "You needn't think so. Our relationship is founded on loneliness and tragedy. It is yet fragile… should one or the other be resolved it will probably weaken."

"Ahhh…" Sain responded with a smug look. "Suddenly it all becomes clear. You don't want to take her to Caelin because once we're there she wont be alone anymore, which could knock you out of the picture."

Mark's face fell into the palm of his hand and he shook his head, not believing what he'd just heard. "You haven't been listening to a thing I've said, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly," Mark chuckled… these knights would be interesting company indeed. He sat before the rising sun for a moment longer, then walked back to the camp and began to place what was left of the wood he'd been able to gather the night before into the fire pit. "Anyway, we'd probably better get started making breakfast. I imagine your hungry after the activity of yesterday."

"I'm starving," Sain had to agree, "But you don't have to worry about us. Kent and I have our own supplies."

"Fair enough, but at least help me get this fire started. I'm sure even you intend to use that."

* * *

They were moving shortly thereafter, the knights not wanting to remain in one place for too long lest they be found out; but they weren't quite sure exactly why they had started out in a different direction than they had anticipated.

"Why again are we headed northeast instead of southwest like we should be?" Sain whispered to Kent as they moved through the fields of the plains.

Kent groaned for the umpteenth time that morning, "I already told you I don't know. Why don't you go ask our illustrious leader?"

Sain blinked, a little surprised at Kent's overly sarcastic tone, but he let it slide. "Okay," he said, and reined his horse back to fall in line with Mark, who was once more pulling up the rear of the group.

"So, why again are we headed northeast instead of southwest like we should be?" he repeated.

"I don't know."

"You don't… wait, what? Then why–?"

"Lyn wanted to make a quick stop before she left Sacae. She said it wouldn't be far. If you want more information, you'll have to ask her."

"You mean, we're headed this way, and none of us know why?"

"Look, she's never been away from the plains before, I figured there was something she'd want to do before leaving. Besides, it might just be for the best. If anyone _was_ still looking for us, and they realized who you were and what you're here for, they'd expect us to head immediately towards Caelin… this way we may be able to throw them off for a bit, at least."

"Uh… wouldn't that just give them the opportunity to better prepare for our arrival?"

"Well, yeah… probably." Mark admitted. "So I'll fall back on the excuse that Lyn wanted to come here… blame her."

"Hey! I can hear everything you're saying, Mark!" Lyn said from the front of the line with a scowl on her face.

"I know," Mark grinned back at her.

Lyn rolled her eyes and continued onward. "Anyway, we're almost there, you can see it now."

Looking ahead the other three could indeed decipher the silhouettes of several buildings on the horizon. As they approached Mark took note that despite the fact that it didn't seem to be much more than a resting area or outpost, there was a small commercial presence nonetheless. The obvious landmark of the town was a large building on the east side; it appeared to be a temple of sorts.

"What is this place?" Sain asked, perplexed that Lyn would place a seemingly great amount of importance to such a small village. "It doesn't seem like anything special."

"This place happens to be very important to me." Lyn shot back. "You don't have to enter it if you don't want to. I just thought I'd give you two an opportunity to re-supply, being that you had to leave Bulgar at such short notice."

"I appreciate the concern Lady Lyndis," Kent offered, "but it really wasn't necessary–"

"Don't tell me it wasn't necessary," Lyn interrupted him. "You were eating dried bread crusts for breakfast! If you won't let us share our supplies you should at least stock your own."

They approached the gates where Lyn and the knights began to make arraignments for their animals to be kept at a nearby community stable. Mark noticed the distinct lack of inns, or other overnight resting places, suggesting that all who ventured here did so for brief moments. Given the village's proximity to Bulgar, it wasn't that difficult to believe, as a round trip could easily be done within a day's time. Interestingly enough, there were several residential areas, though nothing too expansive.

Travelers were no strangers to this place, obviously, as the stables were well kept and the attendants were quite used to people coming and going. Several conversations involving such travelers were being carried around him, and one in particular caught his ears. He must have been a fellow traveler, but obviously not a native to Sacae.

"… the attendants at Bulgar highly recommended I should see this place before returning to my homeland," the traveler was explaining to one of the stable attendants. "They say there is an altar here of particular interest to the people."

"Do you know much about the sword held at the altar?" the attendant asked in turn.

"They had mentioned a sword, but I didn't really understand what that was all about. So it rests upon the alter, you say?"

"Yes sir, it's called the Mani Katti, they say it's blessed by the spirits."

"Really?" the visitor was intrigued now. "Is that why it is given such prominence in this society?"

The attendant nodded. "People come here to pray for safety or good luck, but the sword itself seems to have a purpose of its own. According to the priest, the Mani Katti is waiting for its rightful owner to appear. I myself have wondered about that… it's so odd, don't you think? The idea that a sword can choose who will wield it?"

Mark tuned the conversation out at this point as he suddenly remembered something that Lyn had mentioned to him on the road to Bulgar. Somewhere she had wanted to go before they truly began their journey together.

Finally, once their animals were settled, the group started off towards the small commercial center. As they passed a main road leading to the east, however, Lyn began to slow her pace. The others were already several steps ahead of her before noticing her hesitation.

"Mark," she said, almost shyly, "hold a moment, and allow me a short detour."

Mark smiled, knowing now what she was about. "Shall I accompany you?" he offered.

She paused, blushing slightly "That's… really not necessary, but I can't very well deny you if you wish to."

"You needn't be embarrassed Lyn, I myself understand the connection to the spirits of the land of one's birth, if they can help you in this journey, then I will only be more than willing to seek their aid with you."

"Wait…" left out of the loop again, Sain was utterly confused. "What's going on… where are you going?"

Lyn explained, "There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh! How quaint!" came Sain's reply, and Mark saw Lyn's expression turn from slightly embarrassed to fully indignant. Sain didn't seem to notice, but continued, "But how did _you_ know that, Mark?"

"Lyn had mentioned it to me while on the road to Bulgar." Mark said. "After all, we ourselves had been intending to begin a journey of our own."

"Hey! But you said you didn't know where we were going!"

"I didn't, she never told me where it was, so I couldn't really know, though I suspected as much."

"Hmmm…" Kent seemed thoughtful. "We ourselves of Caelin are no strangers of worship, though the teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. Still, it is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

At Kent's words, Lyn's expression softened, and she swallowed the rebuke building on her lips. "You two can go stock up, we won't be long. We'll meet you back here when we're done."

As Lyn explained the ways of trade of the settlement, Mark glanced around once more, noticing a shift in the atmosphere of the town. His eyes followed several people who had begun to gather in the general direction of the altar. _Something's not right…_

"Wait, Lyn," he said. "Something's happening." He motioned to the crowd that had begun to gather.

Lyn turned and saw the group for the first time. "Odd…" she said in puzzlement.

"Is it the hour of prayer?" Kent asked, yet unfamiliar with the customs of the region.

"No… there is no set hour for the temple. It is available to anyone at any reasonable time." Lyn said.

"Perhaps it's just a large group about to set out on a journey?" Sain suggested.

"No, there's an excitement in the air," Mark pointed out, "and notice how they approach the altar. They're acting very guarded."

"It's to be expected," Kent put in. "This is a sacred place. One should rightly approach it with reverence."

"Reverence, yes… I agree. But I fear it is not reverence that slows their steps; they approach with caution. Something is causing a stir."

"Then let's find out what it is," Lyn said, and started off towards the gathering crowd. The men followed behind her without further comment. As they approached, they could more definitely pick out the excitement of the voices that permeated the vicinity. They had already begun to wade through the crowd before their presence was finally noticed.

"I beg your pardon, milady." A humbly dressed middle aged woman addressed Lyn as she moved to the forefront of the crowd, "Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed." Lyn answered politely. "I have come to offer my prayers at the altar for the well being of my companions and I on our journey."

An expression of panic was etched clearly on the woman's face. "Forgive us, milady, but it appears the altar has come under great peril, it could be dangerous for you. We ourselves don't know what to do!"

"Then I am here to help, if you'll but tell me how I can." Lyn responded evenly.

Lyn had the utmost attention of everyone who had gathered at this comment. "Then… you must hurry and help the priest there! I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn was instantly in a panic, her expression turning to one of utter shock. "The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? No! I cannot allow this to happen!"

"Lyn," Kent finally said, not wanting to be left in the dark any more, "what's going on?"

"They're trying to steal the sword at the altar! I have to stop them!"

Kent was utterly bewildered. "Is there no one here to defend such an obviously important object?"

"Our pardon, sir knight," the woman said apologetically. "We are not fighters. We are but the caretakers of this altar… the clans never thought that someone would openly attack such a sacred place."

"Well, obviously _someone _thought to." Kent replied with a huff, not liking the idea of Lyn running off to face danger yet again.

"You look like a virtuous group," the woman implored them. "Please, help him!"

"I'm going," Lyn said simply. Mark grabbed her before she could run off. She tried to jerk her arm free, but Mark held on tightly.

"Let go of me, Mark! I'm not going to sit here and let them do this!"

"I understand that, Lyn, but you're also not rushing in there without a plan… nor are you going alone."

"He's right Lyndis," Sain said, coming beside him, "what are you planning?"

"I have to agree as well, milady." Kent put in as well. "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare, and we'll need information."

Lyn seemed to think it over for a moment before agreeing with a sigh. "You're right, of course." She paused, contemplating their next move. "Say Mark… should we question the residents?"

Mark nodded, "That would probably be the best course of action. I'm unfamiliar with the structure, and any building held by an enemy is an advantage for them." He addressed the woman who had appealed for their aid. "What can you tell me of this place?"

"I… uh, well there's not much to say," the woman herself was obviously distressed. "There's a single entrance at the front, but other than that it's a fairly simple structure."

"Hmm…" Mark mulled it over, but it wasn't much to go by. A frontal attack seemed to be the only course of action, but it involved the most risk as well. "Lyn, you've been here before. What can you tell me?"

Lyn, herself growing anxious, couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't know! I've never really bothered to study the structure itself!"

"Great, we don't know exactly how many we're up against here, though apparently it's a local band so it can't be much… at the same time though I don't know the layout of the building or its courtyard, the wall that surrounds it won't give me an adequate view of the area." He turned to Kent and Sain, "We'll have to go through the front, but I need a…"

"May!" another woman came running towards the first, apparently just as frantic as everyone else. "May, bandit's have entered the temple!"

"Eliza!" the first woman exclaimed in recognition, "Are you ok?"

The second woman, Eliza, reached the first, out of breath from her flight. "I'm… I'm ok. I'm not sure they even realized I was cleaning inside. They're after the sword!"

"The priest…?" May asked.

"He's still inside! He was in the back, tending to the sword, I don't know if he even realizes they've gotten inside!"

As Mark took note of this new woman, something she had said caught his ears. _Ah, a lucky break, _he realized._ No one knows a building like the person who tends to it. "_Ma'am," he said to her, "Did I hear correctly that you said you are the caretaker of that building?"

The woman seemed surprised at the question at such a time, but she answered. "Yes, I have done my part to keep the temple clean." Then glancing over at Lyn, she started in surprise. "Say, aren't you the—"

"Never mind that, now," Mark interrupted. "If we're going to help the Priest inside I'll need to know everything I can about this place… is there anything you can tell me?"

Eliza again seemed surprised. "Oh! You're going to help the priest! Well…" she paused, trying to sort her thoughts into coherence, "…perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier…"

"What is it?" Mark urged her on as she paused. "Anything you could tell us will help."

"The bandits may have the main entrance guarded, however, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons."

Mark turned to the first woman, May. "This could help us greatly, but would it be seen as defilement of a sacred structure? How will the people react?"

"It won't matter as long as you save the priest and the blade!"

"Good," he turned to the knights. "Are you coming?"

"As if you have to ask," Sain snorted. Kent merely nodded.

"Just checking. C'mon, let's go see what we're up against." Turning once more to Eliza, Mark asked her, "Where is this section you mentioned?"

"It's on the west side, but do be careful! I saw at least six men!"

"We'll be fine, as long as we don't have to deal with them all at once." He motioned to the other three, "C'mon, let's go."

"Don't worry," Lyn reassured the group before them before heading off. "I won't let them get away with the Mani Katti!"

"We're counting on you!" May said. "Please protect the altar!"

"I will!" Lyn called back, following after the others as they headed for the second time in as many days into battle.

* * *

An elderly gentleman was at the altar when they entered the room, gently dusting the stand upon which the blade stood. He turned upon their violent entrance, obviously shocked at such a display.

"Wh… what do you think you're doing in here! This is not the place for you! This is the sacred resting place of the divine sword!"

Glass grinned at the naïveté of the priest. "Old man!" he said, brandishing his own sword, "Stay where you are and hold your tongue! I've come for that blade, and it will be mine!"

"Come for the… what!? No! You cannot have this blade! It is the sword blessed by the spirits… it is not meant for one man, but to be revered by all!"

Glass snorted, "How can so many believe that such a weapon is anything more than that; a weapon. If you do not wish to die today, you'll not get in my way!"

The priest stood defiantly between the gang leader and the sacred blade. "Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti! The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection," he repeated. "It cannot be removed from its place of rest!"

Glass' laugh was a sinister one. "You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

The priest was shocked… the thought that anyone would actually intend to use the blade had never before crossed his mind. "Use it?" he cried in astonishment, "In combat? Sacrilege!"

"Sacrilege?" he asked with a wide grin as he approached the altar itself. "I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless!" He pointed his own blade at the man before him, "And you'll find out just how efficient I am if you don't remove yourself from this place! No one can match me, and if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

Having made his way through the room, he reached forward towards the priest, who stubbornly set himself between his attacker and his charge. "Now, get out of my way!" Glass said, grabbing a handful of the man's cloak and tossing him to the side. The priest crumpled to the floor with a huff, his strength long since having left him with his youth.

His way now unobstructed, Glass reached forth to grasp the hilt of the sacred blade. His eyes lit up in delight as he gazed upon it in wonderment. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. "This is it!" he exclaimed. "It's… it's more magnificent than I'd imagined!" He held the sword before him, realizing its quality even as the blade itself remained firmly in its sheath.

Still holding the blade aloft he turned to the priest on the floor. "This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill," he proclaimed as he made to draw the sword from its scabbard, "How dare you tell me that it cannot be mine to use!" However, upon his initial attempt, he realized that the blade refused to show itself to him, stubbornly remaining in its sheath.

"Hmm?" he grunted in puzzlement as he gazed at the sword. He pulled at it again with a little more force, but the results were the same; the sword refused to budge.

"What's this?" he asked in surprise. "What manner of witchcraft is this!? He tugged at the blade with all his might, but to no avail. "I can't… draw the sword… from its scabbard?" he said, straining at the sheath that held fast to the blade in his hands.

The old man struggled to his hands and knees, looking up at the bandit who threatened the spiritual center of the plains. His voice was raspy from the fall, but he proudly declared what he had known from the beginning. "The spirits of the blade have judged you," he said, pausing as a sudden coughing fit seized him. He regained his breath and continued, "You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

Glass' temper had already risen dangerously high with frustration, and the priests words only served to send him over the boiling point. "What?" he growled at the figure on the floor. "Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!!" He swung at the old man, who had finally managed to climb back to his feet. Attacking in his rage Glass missed the priest, who had finally found his legs and quickly made for the nearest exit before a second assault could be made. Glass was too frustrated to chase him, returning his attention to the blade in his hands. In fury he thrashed wildly, knocking over a nearby candelabrum.

"Curses! Miserable spirits!" he cried, destroying a precious vase that sat nearby. "I care nothing for you!" By this point he was screaming into the air, not caring who was listening. "I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

"You will stop right there!" Glass looked on in surprise to see Lyn and Mark enter the room. Lyn's sword was in her hands, and her eyes blazed fiercely. Mark stood off to one side, ascertaining the situation.

"Who are you?" he demanded angrily. "How did you…?"

"You have entered this shrine with the intent to deface an object revered by thousands! What makes you think you can get away with this! What makes you think you have all the right?!" Lyn shot back before he could finish his question. "You will put that sword back on the altar and leave this place or face the judgment of the spirits at my hands!"

Glass gave a scornful laugh, "And who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?"

"More than your companions had against us." Mark returned smugly.

"Fine!" Glass said, dropping the Mani Katti to the ground and drawing his own sword. "If the spirits have sent you then I will prove my skills to them; they will be forced to give me the blade!"

With a cry the fighters clashed. Lyn coming in low and fast with her trademark speed. Glass was toting a much heavier weapon, but there was no doubt he was comfortable with it. His technique was such that he was able to keep Lyn at bay, despite her quickness, and he used the sheer weight of his blade to knock aside Lyn's own defensive blocks.

Mark pulled a circle around the opponents, knowing that he could not be of much use in close combat. Still he could see the difference of ability between them, and realized that if he didn't do something, Lyn would eventually be overpowered. He glanced around, looking for anything that he might be able to use, but as he approached a position behind Glass the man disengaged from Lyn, swinging around her to place her between him and Mark once more.

"You think to catch me off guard with such a simple trick? You underestimate me!"

Mark shrugged. "You never know until you try," he said, bending over to pick something off the ground. "You did, however, give me the chance to retrieve the sword." Holding aloft the Mani Katti, he turned to Lyn. "We have what we need, let's go."

Glass scoffed. "Ha! You think I'm going to just let you go? You'll have to get past me now, if you want to leave this room."

Mark sighed again, "Yeah, I suppose that was too much to hope for, luckily for us the spirits don't seem interested in fighting fair with someone who so obviously disrespects them."

Glass had only a moment to puzzle Mark's words before the end of a lance neatly sank itself into his upper thigh. Mark had to admit he was impressed when Glass, instead of reeling in pain, turned on his new opponent with a fierce backhanded swing of his blade, but Kent had attacked at maximum range, and the sword passed harmlessly through thin air, not able to match the length of the lance. Kent pulled the lance loose and Glass moved to turn on him so he could bring his full ability to bear. The injury, however, was too much and he sank to one knee in pain, not able to support his full weight on one bad leg. Instantly Kent and Sain were upon him, wresting the sword from his grasp and pinning him to the floor.

"For future reference," Mark said, approaching only after the two knights had sufficiently rendered their opponent harmless, "It's never a good idea to place one's back to an unsecured doorway."

"You… you…" Glass glared at him, too enraged to speak. He struggled to escape the grip of the knights before Sain finally brought his gauntleted hand to bear, slamming it into the man's unprotected face. Glass grunted at the force of the impact before falling to the ground with a soft groan. Kent and Sain climbed to their feet, Sain flexing the hand that had placed the blow.

"Heh… I've always wanted to do that," he said with a grin.

"Did you have any trouble with the others?" Mark asked.

"Nah," Sain reassured him. "They weren't expecting anyone to come out of the temple. They didn't have much time to react after we surprised them."

"What should we do with him?" Kent said, pointing to the figure on the floor.

"The people will decide his fate," Lyn said, gravely, "though he will get little mercy from them." As the four of them mulled over the figure on the floor Sain suddenly bent over the prone form, lifting something off his belt.

"Well, I figure where he's going he won't have much need for this," he said, displaying a vulnerary that he had taken.

"Sain!" Kent reprimanded the younger knight. "Victors or not, we don't plunder!"

"Hey! This wasn't part of our mission so there was no obligation to get ourselves involved. We can consider it our fee," Sain shot back.

"Yes, please take it," everyone turned to see the priest of the altar enter the room. "There is little we can offer you, but we do have vulneraries in abundance. We will have little need of that one." Sain glanced over at Kent as if to say 'I told you so'. Kent rolled his eyes… something that was rapidly becoming an all too familiar gesture for him.

The priest glanced over the small group, his eyes passing over Lyn with a sense of familiarity. Before anyone else could say anything, he stepped towards her. "Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

Lyn bowed her head in respect for the keeper of the sacred blade. "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter," she replied, then added in a sudden burst of concern, "Are you hurt, sir?"

The priest brushed himself off. "Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"Oh thank the spirits," Lyn sighed in relief.

"What of the blade?" the old man asked. "Was it recovered??

"Yes sir, I have it here," said Mark, extending the blade hilt first towards the priest immediately. "I apologize for having taken it so boldly, under the circumstances, I felt it best–"

The priest gently took the blade from his hands. "Young man, under normal circumstances, it is a rare occasion indeed when one is allowed to touch the sacred blade, but the spirits are not unjust. As you are obviously a stranger to this land, and your intentions were pure indeed, the spirits hold no ill will towards you for taking up the blade."

Mark gave a reverent bow, realizing that he had just been granted a great honor that many of this land would probably never receive.

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asked, worried that some ill had come to the blade before their arrival.

"Yes," the priest reassured her. "I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, or until the spirits judge one worthy, it cannot be drawn." The priest closed his eyes, as if deep in thought. When he opened them, they shone with an inner light, and he held the blade aloft towards Lyn. "The spirits are indeed grateful. Now, as a token of my gratitude and theirs, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Mark stepped back off the altar, motioning for Kent and Sain to do likewise as Lyn gasped in surprise. "Oh! Th… thank you!" she continued breathlessly. "Thank you so much! I… I don't know what to say." The priest smiled, still holding the blade out to her. "Say nothing, my dear. Take up the blade, and offer your prayers upon the altar."

Gingerly Lyn reached forth one hand and laid a finger upon the scabbard. The blade felt warm and inviting, giving her the confidence to grasp the blade firmly in one hand, and then both. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, silently giving thanks in her heart for this great honor, and pleading for the safety of her and her companions on the journey ahead.

With her eyes closed she could not see, but the four men watching saw clearly the flash of light that emanated from the blade as she prayed. The priest was so startled that he took a step back and gasped in surprise. It was only for an instant, but as Mark looked again at the sword, he realized that it had begun to radiate with a soft glow, and he also noted that it was steadily glowing brighter.

As Lyn finished her prayer, she opened her eyes once more to stare at the four slack jawed men standing around her. "What?" she asked, puzzled. "What did–" Her question was cut short as another flash of light surprised her, and she looked at the sword more closely, finally noticing what they all had already seemed to. Her eyes went wide as the breath was once again stolen from her lips.

"The sword… It's… glowing."

The priest's mouth worked furiously, trying to regain control before his brain had fully caught up. "Ah. Hm…" he managed before finally organizing his thoughts. "It's the power of the spirits." His eyes locked upon hers, and Lyn suddenly found herself unable to turn away. She felt bare before that gaze, as if he was looking straight through her, but the glint of his eyes that she had seen earlier was now much more apparent, and she knew he was seeing more than what was on the surface.

For an time, nobody moved. The knights not understanding what was taking place, and Mark, no stranger to the ways of the supernatural, felt he understood enough to wisely remain silent. As the priest continued to stare into her eyes, Lyn was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the intense look. Finally his eyes slowly closed, and his whole body sagged, as if he had just been through a very draining experience. He suddenly looked much older before them, but his voice was clear as he spoke.

"Lyn… the spirits…" he said shakily, attempting to regain his strength. "They have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

Lyn stared at him, still wide eyed, still out of breath. "Wh… what does that mean?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"You…" he old man rasped, then taking a deep breath, he stood tall once more. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Mark didn't think Lyn's eyes couldn't get any wider… he was instantly proven wrong.

"No… I can't… I couldn't…"

The priest laid an old gnarled hand over hers and looked at her again, this time more softly. "It is the sword's wish." She stood there, words failing her terribly. He pulled back an motioned once more. "If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

Lyn could barely move… she could barely breathe. "Um…" she stammered, still unable to find the words to merit the situation. Before she could stop herself, she found her body moving, almost of it's own accord, slowly pulling the hilt of the blade away from the sheath wherein it lay. With a clear, ringing tone, the sword pulled free from its long time prison, glowing all the more brightly now that the metal was clear of its encasement.

Lyn stared at the blade, dumbfounded. After a long pause, wherein she struggled to comprehend the meaning of such a simple gesture, she finally spoke.

"It came out… effortlessly."

The priest's smile seemed to take in his entire face. "I never dared hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life." It was his turn to bow reverently before her. "I am indeed fortunate to see the sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" was all Lyn could manage, and while the words sounded strange to her lips, when regarding such a unique blade as the one before her even she had to admit that they sounded right, that it was indeed meant to be.

The priest let her sort her thoughts for a moment longer, and the men behind her wisely continued to remain silent. Finally, after several minutes, the old man stepped forward, understanding that the spirits had more in store for this young woman than to spend her time standing here in awe.

"Lyn," he started, more to snap her out of her state of wonderment than anything else. "It is time for you to go."

She looked up at him, suddenly very worried. "But what of the people sir? What would they say if the blade they revere is no longer upon the altar they are familiar with."

"The people understand the legend of the Mani Katti," he reassured her. "They know that it would one day leave its resting place. They will not hinder you, nor hold any ill will."

Lyn closed her eyes, tears suddenly welling up inside her. "Thank you," she said, more to the spirits than to anyone in the room.

"Now," the priest continued, repeating his earlier statement with a little more sternness. "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Lyn snapped to attention at his tone, still holding tightly to the sacred blade in her hands, finally coming to terms with the blessing she had received, and understanding that the priest was himself expressing the will of the spirits. "Yes… Yes sir!"

Everyone around her was smiling brightly.

* * *

As they left the temple, Mark noticed Sain eying the blade with appraisal. Finally, he couldn't keep himself quiet.

"So, this is the Mani Katti…" he said. "A blade with no equal, truly."

Lyn stared out at the horizon, not really focusing on anything in particular, still somewhat staggered by what had just happened. "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand."

"It is not so strange," Kent put in. "In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet," he smiled up at her, "when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary."

Lyn looked up at him, and couldn't help but wonder if he was indeed telling the truth, but his next words eased her fears, and she knew he was being genuine.

"That sword was waiting for you," Kent said, bluntly. "You were meant to draw it."

Lyn blushed and looked away, unable to take it any longer. "Stop it!" she demanded. I.. I'm nothing special!"

Mark had to laugh. "Lyn," he stated matter-of-factly, "after what I just saw, I don't believe that for a second."

"Think of it this way:" Sain spoke up. "Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right?" Lyn thought it over a moment, then nodded.

"Well," Sain continued, "the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that make it any easier for you to accept?" She looked up at him, and he shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't appear that either of us can use it, and Mark's not exactly a swordsman…"

Lyn thought the comment over for a moment, running her hand over the hilt once more. "It… does feel right in my hand," she admitted, then shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Still… a blade that only I can wield. I…" she paused once more, pulling the blade loose from the sheath that now hung at her waist. Mulling it over as she looked at the blade, she finally realized that there was no fighting it any longer. The men were right, and the sword knew it. "I suppose that seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Slowly re-sheathing the blade Lyn closed her eyes once more. When she opened them, they were much more clear than they had been since the whole escapade had started, and Mark breathed easier, knowing that she was finally beginning to accept this gift from the spirits.

"We'd better get moving. We'll pick up any supplies we'll need here, then begin our journey to Caelin. Any longer we delay now would give Lundgren more time to prepare for our arrival, and I don't think it will be a rewarding ceremony."

The knights nodded an assent, and an hour later the small group was once again on the road.

* * *

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?"

The poor soldier who had been picked to bear the news took a fearful step back, easily recognizing the look on his superior's face. "Uh… Yes, Lord Lundgren," he stammered apprehensively. "The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain."

The look on Lundgren's face soured considerably, further surprising the young knight. After a moment of tense silence the man took a deep breath and stepped forward once again, knowing that inaction would only further his lord's foul mood.

"What are your orders, sir? If we let them be…"

"Bah!" Lundgren waved him off. He wasn't happy with the news, but the group was yet a long way off. Not something for him to worry about. Besides, there were other ways to deal with distant problems. A thought suddenly struck him and he gave a smug grin. "I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here."

The young knight, taking the hint, nodded stiffly. "I will see it done, sir."

"Good. Meanwhile, I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly." Lundgren turned his full gaze to the young soldier with a glare, and the man swallowed visibly. "The poison… There must be no blunders," he said darkly.

"Yes, m'lord," he nodded again in reassurance. "He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, due not doubt to 'sudden illness,' is not far off."

The idea brought a hint of a sinister smile to Lundgren's lips. "Heh heh heh," he cackled. "Soon… Soon Caelin will be mine!"

* * *

Mark bolted upright, braking out in a cold sweat, the image frozen in his mind sending shivers down his spine. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, realizing that it had only been a dream, but he knew it had been real as well.

_That hasn't happened in a while_, he sighed to himself. _I had hoped it never would again. _That was the curse of his family. Now that he had a mission, a mission that was not his own, the dreams would return. They would prove useful, no doubt, but they always scared him. It was almost easier not knowing what he was waking into, but he understood that any information he could gather, no matter the source, would help them all in the long run. Lyn's enemies were aware of their situation, he would have to adjust for that.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced around. Kent and Sain were both sound asleep nearby, which meant that it was Lyn's turn for the watch. He smiled, remembering the argument they had had, Kent desperately trying to convince Lyn that he and Sain could handle the watch themselves, and Lyn stubbornly demanding that she be allowed her share of the duty. In the end the knights had relented, albeit reluctantly, understanding that she would not receive any special treatment willingly.

_Caelin is in for a wild surprise. _He thought to himself. With another glance he discovered Lyn's whereabouts; the soft glow from behind a large boulder nearby easily giving her away. He found her seated behind it, the sword upon her lap as she gazed at it intensely. The blade still shined with a soft white light. _If we didn't have to cook we wouldn't even need a fire with that thing around,_ he thought to himself.

"You still can't believe it, can you?" She gasped and clutched at her heart at his words, then, realizing it was him, relaxed once more.

"Will you stop doing that?" she said angrily.

Mark laughed, "I wasn't even trying that time. You were so fixed on that blade the entire Caelin military could have marched over us before you would have noticed."

She ignored him, turning away abruptly to gaze again upon the sacred blade. "Look at it, Mark," she invited him. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined. I never got the chance to study it so closely, and now that I have I know that this is the greatest blade in this land." He squatted down next to her as she spoke, and as he studied the blade he could find no fact to dispute her claim.

"This is the Mani Katti," she continued breathlessly. "This is… my sword." The words almost caught in her throat, as if she still couldn't bring herself to say them with all confidence.

"I don't doubt the sword's choice for a minute," he gave her a pat on the back and promptly stood up again. "Of course, once the world realizes that you are the keeper of this blade, we're going to stand out like a blue flame in a bonfire."

She turned on him then, her expression somewhere between a scowl and a pout. "Can you take anything seriously?"

He gave her a supercilious look. "You know more than anyone here that I take a great deal seriously." His expression softened and he shrugged. "I just don't see any point in moping about it, I'd much rather face my issues with a smile, it's more comfortable."

That thought brought a smile to her face as well, and she conceded the point.

"I have no doubt in my mind, however," Mark continued, "that this blade will play an important role in our journey. Remember that it chose you. This is no mere tool you hold in your hand, this is a friend that you must come to trust. Be sure to treat it as such, and you will not regret it."

She nodded again, once more fixated on the blade before her. "You are right, of course. Even now I feel almost as if I could talk to it and it would reply. I must care for it well."

"Right," he agreed. "But for now, you should get some rest. Your turn of the watch is over, so I'll take it from here. There's only a few hours until daylight anyway."

"But…" Lyn hesitated, "I thought Kent had intended to take watch after me."

Mark scoffed. "That tightwad could always use some more sleep. He'll be fine." He then extended her hand towards her, inviting her to take it.

Lyn sighed and reluctantly sheathed the sword before accepting Mark's offered hand. "You speak to harshly of him," she said as he pulled her to her feet. "He's a good man, if a little traditional."

Mark shrugged again. "I just get the feeling that he doesn't like me too much."

"You're an unknown factor," Lyn reasoned. "I'm sure he had everything planned out from the beginning, but he wasn't expecting to find you at all. He doesn't know what to do with you."

"You may be right. I just hope he gets over it. I have a feeling that they're going to need us as much as we're going to need them in the near future."

"He will, and we'll all be better for it, I'm sure."

Mark smiled again. "No doubt. Anyway, you get back to sleep Lyn, and don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to anyone."

Lyn nodded and started off towards the encampment. Before crawling back into her bedroll she turned around once more, only to find that without the sword's light, Mark had entirely disappeared. Softly she called out to him, "Good night, Mark."

Mark's reply echoed off the surrounding rocks, and gave her no clue as to the tactician's whereabouts. "Good night, Lyn."

She slept soundly, knowing that they were in the best of hands.


	5. Chapter 4: Band of Mercenaries

Ten days later found the group nearly to the base of the mountains. Thus far their journey had been quite uneventful, and the companions were grateful for the breather. The weather had been with them on their journey as well, and this day was turning out to be no different. Lyn enjoyed the sun; it was the one familiar thing that she could take wherever she went. She basked in it, letting its warm glow wash over her as she lay in the tall grass. A sudden pang of sorrow crossed over her when she noticed the not-so-distant mountain peaks on the horizon that marked the border between Bern and Sacae, and she realized that her days on the plains were numbered. She took a deep breath and let it pass; it was best to enjoy it while she was still here. It was certainly no small sacrifice to leave the land of one's birth, but in her heart she knew that their mission was greater than her alone, and she couldn't afford to reminisce.

The sharp clang of metal nearby snapped her out of her thoughts and she sat up to see Mark fall to the ground, obviously enjoying their small break much less than she was.

"Owwww…" he moaned pitifully, rubbing his backside where it had collided with the earth for the umpteenth time. He had long since lost count, but there was no doubt that it was getting sore. "Do you have to press so hard?"

Sain stood over him, sword in hand, and a large grin on his face. "You think anyone you fight is going to go easy on you? You hold a weapon in your hand that can take his life, you can rest assured that he's going to do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen, and you'd better learn to do the same. Now stand up, and this time…"

Lyn observed the lesson in the distance, amused with the spectacle. Sain had been attempting to teach Mark some basic swordsmanship for the last few days, but she was starting to suspect that he was only doing it for the pleasure of taunting the inexperienced tactician, as Mark was not making much progress against the professional knight. She watched as Mark got back to his feet and listened, trying to mimic Sain's stance and defensive swings. She could tell by the look on his face that he was getting frustrated, but he kept at it anyway, and she was glad. Any help they could get on this journey would be a benefit to everyone.

Her thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to see Kent, still clad in his bright red armor, walking towards her.

"So far so good, milady. There's no sign of pursuit and we're making good time. We should be back in Caelin in only a few short weeks. "

Lyn sighed; it was going to be a never ending battle with this one. "Kent, please, I've already told you not to be so formal. Call me Lyn, or even Lyndis if you have to, but no more of this 'milady' stuff, ok?"

Kent seemed genuinely puzzled. "But… mila—"

"_Kent!"_

Kent snapped to attention almost involuntarily, and then just as quickly snapped out of it, realizing his error. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just that, well… being born and raised in Caelin and trained as a knight to the noble class… I guess it's just ingrained in me by now."

"Well, being born and raised amongst the nomads of Sacae, it makes me entirely too uncomfortable to be addressed like that," Lyn fired back. "And inasmuch as you obviously see me as a superior, I hereby order you to stop addressing me so formally. I have a name you know!"

Kent began to stammer a response but couldn't think of anything to say. He wisely closed his mouth and swallowed his response, knowing that he had lost this round. "Well… it didn't take you long to work out _that _angle of the title."

Lyn turned back to the two sparring companions. "Power is more easily wielded than status, I suppose."

Kent inclined his head in agreement, then followed Lyn's gaze towards the contest taking place. Together they watched the two combatants for a while longer, witnessing Mark take several more falls against Sain's relentless onslaught.

"Do you think Sain's being a little too hard on him?" Lyn asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Kent said stoically. "Sain's a braggart and a bit of a idler, but he knows what he's doing. If Mark wants to learn how to fight he's going to have to get over his fears."

"Fears?"

Kent sighed again. He didn't want to do this, knowing that Lyn probably wouldn't take kindly to it, but it had to be said. "It's a façade, Lyn. The stumbling, the tripping, the way he seems to only barely ward off Sain's attacks… it's all a front, a pretense."

Lyn looked up at him in puzzlement. "Kent, apart from the obvious... what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that despite his apparent inexperience, I can see, even from this distance, that Mark is no stranger to direct combat. His handling of a sword is a little clumsy, I'll admit, but I can tell by the way he stands, the way he moves. It's too smooth. He's been in perfect control the entire time, in fact, I'd even bet that he's been the one leading Sain around."

"Kent, that's absurd. How can you even say it? Sain has beaten him to the ground every time he's stood up against him."

Kent sighed again; he had expected such a reaction. "Lyn, I don't fully expect you to believe me, but I know a trained person when I see one, and he has been trained, possibly more so than even myself. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he's a weapons master or an accomplished martial artist, but I also recognize that he hates and fears direct combat. I feel that this whole 'inability' aspect is a ploy, an excuse to keep himself behind the front lines."

"You're being unfair, Kent. I owe him my life. We all do," she reminded him.

Kent nodded, "I understand that, mila— I mean, Lyndis, but regardless, I beg of you to keep your guard up. I fear that if his life is threatened, he will deem no sacrifice too great to protect it."

"If his life is threatened, _**I**_ may deem no sacrifice too great to protect it!"

Kent nodded assent, recognizing Lyn's tone as final. She would hear no more from him today, he knew, but with any luck the seeds had been planted. If he could only sow her suspicious of Mark, it may be just enough to thwart any potential plans the tactician might have. He sighed again, inwardly this time. He only hoped it would be enough. He didn't like doing this, didn't like playing the pessimist, but he couldn't get over his feelings that there was more to the tactician than met the eye, and his number one priority was Lyn's safety. He couldn't allow anyone to threaten her, no matter how much she might object to his opinion.

He turned towards the two sparring partners yet again, only to see Mark go down once more. It certainly had looked like a painful fall, as if he had hit the ground solidly…

…but it had been too perfect, too convenient, and Kent doubted that Mark had been hurt at all. For several years he and Sain had been sparring partners, and Kent could readily tell that Mark would fall almost always immediately before Sain truly began to press the attack. There was always a wayward rock, or a hole in the ground, or a lose branch that would get underfoot, and Kent knew that Mark was perfectly aware of all these obstacles. He was _too_ aware, and he was using it all to his advantage. It was all an act.

And it was a very, very good one.

That thought only scared Kent all the more.

***

"I take it we're headed for that town there?"

Back on the road the group had continued to make good time, and Mark could make out several groups of buildings at the base of the Bern Mountains. It seemed an ordinary settlement, and there was no doubt that it was their destination, at least for the time being. Mark was only using it as a conversation starter. He had noticed that the closer they got to the mountains, the more agitated Lyn became. There was obviously something bothering her.

Her tight-lipped nod only confirmed that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Mark grimaced. This wasn't a good sign. It wouldn't serve any of them if Lyn let her morale drop so early in the journey. Desperately he worked his thoughts, trying to find another line of conversation to begin.

Sain piped up instead, saving him the effort. "I remember that place! We passed through it on the way to Bulgar. By that point Kent had us hopelessly lost and--"

"_I _had us lost? You were the one navigating, if I recall correctly."

Sain nodded, "Like I said, if it hadn't been for me, we probably would have been on the west coast of Elibe. I don't know why I let Kent lead us in the first place."

A soft groan emanated from the red knight; Mark knew that, had he been looking, he would have caught an exaggerated look of exasperation cross the man's face. Kent remained silent otherwise, wondering why he even bothered anymore, but Mark was satisfied to notice a small smirk briefly cross Lyn's otherwise melancholy face. Not the preferred outcome, but it was a start. The tactician had to admit that even if he was an annoying git, Sain was at the very least good for morale. If for only that reason, Mark was glad he was around.

"Anyway, we stopped by here trying to get our bearings," Sain continued. "The people were nice enough to give us a place to stay for the night, and even point us in the right direction, though Kent tried his best to get us lost again. Luckily we managed to make it to Bulgar before that happened."

Kent couldn't stand it any more. "You _do_ realize that we've all long since given up believing anything you say, right?"

"Details, details," Sain waved him off. "When we get back to Caelin you'll give your one-time official report of the whole incident…" he began to mock Kent as he spoke, over-exaggerating with gusto a stance the young officer might take as he gave an account to a superior, "…exclaiming the difficulty we had in retrieving her and the trials of the journey, and then you'll never speak of it again. _I_ on the other hand…" he paused to indicate himself fondly, "I will tell my tales far and wide; in every tavern, inn, or marketplace that I find myself. The tales of my rescue of the Lady Lyndis of Caelin will spread through the populace like wind through the grass until they become legendary! We'll see whom history favors then, my friend. I will go on in infamy, why you will remain in obscurity." Sain leaned back as he walked; his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing on a couch. "Ah… it's so good to be me."

Kent, walking immediately behind Sain, looked as if he was about to wallop the young upstart. Mark was pleased to note, however, that Lyn's hand was now covering her face, hopefully in an attempt to stifle a smile. It was the most he could have hoped for. He turned back to study the land before them. The plains were slowly giving way to the dirt and rock of the mountain paths. They would be crossing into Bern soon on their way to Caelin. The village ahead might be their final visit to a populated place in Sacae.

_The village…_ The thought turned his gaze once more to the town before him. As it was off in the distance, he couldn't make out any details. Still, it seemed odd to him that, in a land of people who were so fond of the plains, there would be a town so close to the base of the mountains. It seemed odd that there were no walls or otherwise distinguishable defensive structures visible. It seemed odd that there was a small black cloud, previously hidden by the mountain backdrop, seemingly rising from the village itself. A cloud, he soon deducted, that shouldn't be there.

_Oh no!_ He doubted any of the others had noticed yet… which meant it was up to him to break the news. He dropped his head back to look skyward as he grimaced. _Sometimes I really hate my job._

His action did not go unnoticed.

"What is it, Mark?" Lyn asked, having seen the look cross his face. The two knights in front of them, upon hearing her inquiry, perked up and turned towards him as well.

Mark looked again towards the village and frowned. "Something's not right?"

"What is it?" Kent asked again as all four now turned towards the town, the other three squinting to see what it was that Mark so obviously saw.

"There's smoke over the village."

Now knowing where to look, they focused their gazes enough to pick out the dark cloud that hung over the settlement.

"Bah, it's almost noon. It's probably just the smoke of the flames they're using for the mid-day meal."

Mark shook his head, "No, no cooking fires made that haze. Something big is burning, and I'm willing to bet that it's not the villagers doing."

They all stood, transfixed at the scene, not wanting to believe the implications that were slowly making their way into their thoughts.

Lyn was the first to snap, unable to bear it any longer. Instantly she darted forward, intent on making the village at full speed; Mark –having already predicted the impulsive Sacaean's actions– had moved into block her immediate escape.

She whirled on him, and instantly he knew what she was going through. Her eyes were wide with fear, not for herself, but for those who may be trapped in that distant village. He saw the pain of buried memories, memories that had haunted her for the last six months, and he knew that images from that time were being played out again before her. He knew she so desperately wanted to keep anything like that from ever happening again, and he winced inwardly for what he had to say.

"Lyn, no," he said sternly before she could regain her composure enough to speak. "That village is more than two kilometers from here. If we rushed there at a full run we would be too tired to render any aid, no matter the situation."

The look on her face told him that she didn't care; expressed her desires far better than any words could have, and it pained his heart. He could barely bring himself to say his next words.

"If whoever caused that smoke is still there, it's more than likely that they'll have hostages. If we go rushing blindly into the situation we could put those lives at stake. It's best that we move in cautiously. Surprise would be our greatest ally in this situation."

Torn between her heart and her mind, Lyn looked as if she were about to cry, but she had made a promise to herself. With obvious difficulty she choked back the sobs that had begun to collect in her throat and then took three of the most painful deep, calming breaths in her life. When she opened her eyes they were still moist, but she nodded wordlessly her understanding.

Kent and Sain took up defensive positions, but before they continued onward Mark reached into his pack to pull out a strange cylindrical device with a glass piece in one end. He brought it up to his eye and pointed it towards the village. When he brought it back down he turned to the others.

"I don't see any sentries, so if anyone's still around they obviously were not expecting us to show up any time soon, so I don't believe it's a trap. We should be ok on the road for now, but remember that as soon as we get close enough to the village, we'll have to go in quietly."

All three nodded their understanding, and once more the group moved towards the village and whatever peril might lie therein.

***

An hour later they found themselves passing amongst the first few structures on the outskirts of the town. There was no doubt about it now that it had been the victim of a deliberate attack. Several of the structures were utterly demolished, and a few were still on fire. It was a dismal scene, and to Lyn, who had experienced such a scene once before, it was a reawakened nightmare.

"This place… it's…"

Kent and Sain were beside themselves as they surveyed the scene, unable to believe the carnage they saw around them. Sain voiced the question that was on both their minds.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

Lyn shook her head sadly, "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here."

Mark didn't miss the significance of that statement. "Lyn, you know this mountain?"

Lyn nodded silently, taking another deep breath to hold her emotions in check. "My village…" she started, choking briefly, then caught herself and tried again. "My village was near here, on the other side of this mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night."

Mark could see it, could see what she was struggling with. He wanted to interfere, wanted to change the subject, to spare her the pain that she was going through, but he knew this was a battle that she had to win herself. He would be doing her no favors if he interrupted now.

"My people were entirely unprepared," she continued. "They had never had to defend against such an onslaught; no one band had been able to amass such an attacking force," she turned away, barely able to breathe her next words. "It was a slaughter."

Kent looked around worriedly. "You don't suppose it was that same group, do you?"

With a final deep breath Lyn stood up, and Mark was pleased to note that she seemed a little more in control. She was indeed strong, and he could see that she was winning her inward battle. Lyn looked about the village and slowly shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. My village was utterly destroyed, they left nothing. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." With that final thought, Lyn's resolve reaffirmed itself, and the fire returned to her eyes to evaporate the moisture that had been there before.

"They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never!"

The sudden fierceness with which she said that last statement caught both Kent and Sain off guard, and they both perked up in surprise. Misunderstanding the look on Lyn's face, Sain took a step towards her.

"Lyndis…"

She turned on him, slapping away the hand he had been about to place on her shoulder. "I am not running away!" she snarled. "My destination might be Caelin now, but that changes little!" Lyn surveyed the scene yet again and let her emotions play themselves out. After several moments she faced her companions. Her next words were spoken softly, but with a grim determination behind them.

"I will be back… someday. I'll be stronger. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power, and they shall know the fury of the heart of a Lorca."

Sain knew an opportunity when he saw one, and boldly he stepped forward. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

Lyn looked over at him, surprised at the knight's outburst. "Sain." she said, touched at his support despite her better judgment.

Kent wasn't about to let himself be left out. "Don't forget me, either," he put in, likewise indicating his desire to support her.

"Kent…" She looked at the two knights, and suddenly felt very glad to have met them. It warmed her heart to know they would support her no matter what.

"You're all a bunch of fools."

They all turned on Mark, each with a different expression. Lyn looked hurt, Sain was incredulous that Mark would belittle her emotions so, and Kent glared at him in outright anger.

Mark looked up at them and gave them a wry smile, "…and I would never forgive any of you, if you went without me."

"Oh!" Slowly every face softened when they realized his intent. "You, too, Mark?"

" 'Me too'? Of _course_ me too! You didn't drag my sorry hide off the fields of Sacae so I could abandon you when it meant the most," his smile turned into a half-grin. "I thought we'd already discussed that."

A smile slowly spread over her own face as she remembered the promises they had made to each other. Once again she looked at all three of them, grateful for their support and friendship. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "I… You're…" she struggled for the right words. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank any of us. We'd only be glad to risk our lives if it earned the gratitude as one such as yourself." Sain put in, tossing her a playful wink.

Lyn rolled her eyes, realizing he was back to his tricks, but somehow she knew that he said it only partially in jest, and her smile remained. With one last grateful look towards her companions, she slowly let her smile drift away as she turned back to the grim situation at hand. "We should look for survivors, anyone who might have escaped or hidden away. We have to help any way we can."

Kent nodded, "You're absolutely right, but we can't throw caution away just yet. We still don't know if the bandits have left."

Sain thought differently. "The place seems deserted enough. I mean, what else could anyone want from such a ruined place?"

"No, Kent is right," Mark said. "Bandits are usually a resourceful group, while at the same time usually lacking in proper resources. They'll scour the place until there's nothing left for them to use, then they'll move on. It's best that we follow Lyn's suggestion. You three start searching these buildings, but don't go too far into town. Stay together, you stand a better chance alongside each other in case you walk into an ambush."

"But what about you?"

Mark started towards the center of town, "I'm going to go see if any bandits remain."

"But Mark!" Lyn protested, "If they find you out you'll be alone, we can't help you if you run off."

"Bandits are resourceful, but usually untrained," he said over his shoulder, tossing her a wink of his own. "Don't worry; they won't even know I'm here."

***

As Lyn and the knights began to search the buildings for any villagers, Mark carefully made his way through the rest of the town. The damage further inward was much less extensive and he took note of several structures that seemed to have suffered the least amount. Two in particular stood out to him, and he mentally noted them down. They could house survivors, or more bandits, depending on how long the group was intending to stay.

The bandits _were_ still around, that much was clear. They didn't bother to hide their tracks, but he couldn't quite make out just how many there were. He hoped Kent didn't lead the others too far into the town until he could get some more information.

As he slowly moved down an alley, he began to make out the noise of a conversation taking place up ahead. Two distinct pitches told him that there was at least one man and one woman involved, possibly more. As he neared the source he confirmed that there was only one woman, and that she was obviously on the defensive end of this particular exchange.

Ever so slowly, he inched closer until he could hear the entirety of the conversation.

"Wait right there, little lady!" A gruff voice demanded, obviously male. "What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

"Uh… I… That is, I…" the young woman was having a hard time picking out her words. As he listened more closely Mark realized that she had to have been of a very tender age; younger, most likely, than even himself. Not good.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh buddy?" Another deep voice, not quite as gruff, but just as ominous, considering the situation. Two men then, at least. "I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her," the second voice continued, instantly tagging them both— in Mark's eyes at least— as bandits; very likely of the same group that attacked the village in the first place.

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair," the first voice responded. "It's no more'n she deserves."

_We'll see who deserves what! _Mark thought. Things weren't turning out too well, the men's intentions were only blatantly obvious and given the nature of the girl's voice, they probably wouldn't have much trouble carrying it out. He didn't want to, but if it came down to it, Mark knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming to her aid. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he couldn't let her be treated as such by these two goons.

Understandably, the girl herself was positively distraught. "I… I…"

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?"

_That_ got Mark's attention. There was only one known animal that could fit that description, only one place where that animal could be found, and only one group that was well enough known for being the keepers of those animals.

And they were almost all entirely female.

_No… that's not possible!_ Mark had certainly heard of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia, he had even met one before—for one had traveled for a time with his convoy— but for one to be in such a place as this, so far from Ilia, and alone for that matter. It was highly unlikely. But the comment about a flying mule could only leave one possibility.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Mark almost tucked himself back into the shadows, the fierceness of the girl's last comment bolstering his theory. If she _was_ a Pegasus Knight, then she'd be much too much to handle for two untrained brutes; there was no reason for him to get involved. The only thing that stopped him from retreating fully was his desire to see the animal, his longing to gaze upon the grace of a pegasus. He remembered fondly the animal of the rider of his convoy. The knight that had been the keeper of the animal had intimidated him, for he had only been on the verge of manhood at the time, and women were still very foreign to him, but nothing had brought a peace to his heart like the animal she had ridden on.

He peeked around the corner and caught his first glimpse of the animal and her rider. His gaze passed over the graceful form and paused as he looked at its eyes, eyes that held an intelligence more than any other animal in the land.

Eyes, he realized with a start, that were staring straight back at him..

_She sees me! _he thought frantically as he ducked back around the corner. The animal, however, made no other indication that she had noticed the strange man in the ally. The intelligence of pegasi was undisputed, and Mark was certain it understood the situation she and her rider were in perfectly.

"What!?" the second man cried out indignantly at the knight's outburst, but she paid him no heed.

"What is it, Huey?" she asked her steed instead, realizing that something had caught its attention.

The bandit wasn't too thrilled with being utterly ignored. "You just watch your mouth, girlie!" he snarled at her. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you don't give us any respect we won't guarantee anything!"

Rudely brought back to the reality of her situation, the knight faced the two men bravely, despite the fact that she was obviously terrified of them both.

"D… do what you will with me," she stammered with all the strength she could muster, "just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you."

Mark peeked back around the corner again, and he found the Pegasus already searching for him, her eyes locking on his once more. He knew that she was pleading for his help. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew.

_Oh, blast it all! _He also knew it couldn't be ignored any longer; he was going to have to interfere. He steadily began to draw deep breaths, psyching himself for the inevitable confrontation.

The men were laughing now, thoroughly enjoying their torture of the young knight.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit!" the first man bellowed loudly. "Pegasi can only be found in Ilia." He gave the knight a sardonic grin. "They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold."

The rider hugged her charge more tightly at the implication of the man's words.

"Let it go?" the man continued sarcastically. "HA!"

The rider was hugging the neck of her beast so tightly Mark wondered if it could still breathe.

"N… no, you can't…" the knight said, wide-eyed and frantic.

"C'mon! Let's move!" the bandit demanded, as he and his companion began to advance on the pair.

The Pegasus kept her eyes on Mark, and no one bothered to find out what it was staring at; the men not caring enough, and the young knight too terrified to notice. Mark steeled himself, realizing that the time to act had come. He couldn't stay hidden any longer; he was only waiting for the moment to give himself the best advantage to strike. If he could take one down in the initial attack, his chances were that much better.

The noise of an approaching band held his action in check. _Oh, no… not more of them._

"What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there."

At the sound of Kent's voice, Mark breathed a little easier. Grateful that the knight had disobeyed his orders not to enter too far into the village, while yet a little annoyed for that exact reason. Still, it meant that he might not have to rush into the fray after all.

"That's… That's a Pegasus." Lyn's voice, declared. "Could it be? Florina?"

As Mark watched, Lyn rushed into the picture to stand beside the young rider. "Is that you, Florina?"

"Ah!" So high strung was the young knight that Lyn's approach caused to her jump back, nearly forgetting to release her hold on her steed's neck, but then she looked up, and a flash of recognition crossed her face. "Lyn?" she asked shyly, as if she were afraid she would be wrong.

"Florina!" Lyn threw her arms around the rider's neck, much to the surprise of everyone present. "What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" the young girl was on the verge of tears once more, but whether it was the culmination of her fear or a wail of relief Mark couldn't quite tell. Regardless, her inhibitions dropped, and she started openly crying into Lyn's shoulder. "Is it really you?" She asked between sobs. "I… I…"

"Come now," Lyn said, reassuring the girl. "No crying!"

The girl seemed to regain a mite of control. With a few suppressed breaths she managed to stop the flow of tears. After a few moments the embrace ended, and the young knight looked embarrassedly at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said timidly.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked, coming into view to stand beside Lyn and the rider.

"She's my friend," Lyn said simply, then moved to properly introduce them. "This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia."

_She's still in training?_ Suddenly it all began to make sense as he remembered the reason his troupe had been honored with the company of a Pegasus Knight. _That's right; part of their training is to travel with an outside military or mercenary outfit. I forgot that they were thrown into the world like that. _He finally managed a good look at the young rider, for she was indeed young. Her hair was so pale that it almost seemed to shine lavender in the light. She was fully adorned in the armor of a Pegasus Knight, but the utter distress on her face told him that her training might have been a little lacking._ This one seems so much more delicate than the others, and anyway, she shouldn't be out here alone._

Both Kent and Mark took note that as Lyn had moved to introduce the two knights Florina had instead taken a step back to clutch more tightly to Lyn. Lyn had to laugh. "She's a little uncomfortable around men."

"I can fix that," Sain said with a grin, causing the girl to duck even further behind Lyn.

Lyn shot him a dangerous look before turning her attention back to the situation at hand. "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" she asked, indicating the two men with whom the whole episode had started.

The young knight suddenly seemed very shy. "Well…um… When I heard that you had left…" she started after a deep breath, "I decided to follow you."

"What?" Lyn couldn't quite believe she heard right.

"Then I saw this village…" Florina continued. "I flew down to ask if they had news of you." Her face suddenly flushed a bright red. "I… I didn't see these two, and …well…"

Lyn gave Florina an incredulous look. "Did your Pegasus land on them?"

Florina's face was now beet red. "Well, I… A little…"

_Land on them…?? _Mark couldn't keep himself from mouthing the words as they passed through his thoughts, so full was his disbelief. _How is that even possible!?_ _Of all the places she could have set down…_

The two bandits, who had remained bewildered by the scene unfolding before them, and caught off guard by the unexpected presence of two Caelin knights, finally snapped out of their dazed state enough to press the issue. "Aha!" cried the second bandit. "You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

The man's accusing words caused Florina to take as much cover behind Lyn as was possible. Lyn had to nearly look over her shoulder to address the young girl. "Did you apologize, Florina?"

"Yes." Florina responded softly, looking once more like she was about to cry. "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…"

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn said encouragingly.

"Lyn…" Florina wailed, fully burying her face into Lyn's shoulder blades.

Lyn turned back to the two men. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

The first bandit was finally growing tired of it all. "No chance," he snarled. "The girl goes with us—by force, if need be!"

With that declaration both Kent and Sain calmly placed their hands over their sword hilts. "Now now," Sain started. "I don't think kidnapping is justifiable punishment for such a misdemeanor, what do you think, Kent?"

Kent's eyes narrowed at the two as he answered. "I think it's absolutely ridiculous, and either way, I don't believe these two are in any position to be making such demands."

The two men took note of the darkness of the knight's reply, and began to realize themselves that they were now the outnumbered. Slowly they began to back away from the group that faced them.

"You can't interfere, this is between us and the girl!" the second bandit cried in complaint.

"Ooooh, Kent," Sain said mockingly. "See how their courage fails them when they're faced with more favorable odds."

The two men, still slowly backing away, never took notice of the foot that firmly settled itself on the ground behind them. "You watch your mouth boy," the first man retorted, "or you'll soon find my ax through your…" With a startled cry both men went down flat on their backs, having been tripped up by that foot with a little help from the man to whom it belonged.

"Dang," Mark said as he stood over them both. "I was kinda hoping you'd finish that sentence before I had to do that… but you began to flee so suddenly."

Lyn and Sain were laughing at them now, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. Kent had a smug look on his face, but remained on his guard. Florina didn't notice, as she was too busy sobbing with her face hidden. Mark backed away from the men as they scrambled to their feet, knowing that being too close to them could welcome unwanted consequences. The bandits, however, only continued to retreat.

"This isn't the last of this!" the first bandit snarled. "We'll get what we're owed!"

"If we ever see you again, you most certainly will. In the meantime, I suggest you start watching your path a little more closely."

The two bandits glowered at the group that had so humiliated them, but wisely turned around and stormed off. When they were safely gone, Mark moved to join the others. Lyn pulled Florina away from the men and tried to calm her down, but the whole experience had left her visibly shaken.

"They're not alone, and they'll be back," the tactician said bluntly.

"What makes you say that," Sain asked.

"Two bandits would never walk freely through a town that was still populated. No, I suspect they're part of a small force, not terribly big, but enough to terrorize a town with such few inhabitants."

"Did you find anyone then?"

"Not exactly," Mark admitted, "but there are several buildings that I would like you to check before we run off. I don't believe this was a full out attack… probably just a patrol party that got too bored in the mountains. The outlying buildings we passed on the way in took the burnt of the attack I think. There are still several that looked more or less intact when I passed them on the way here." Mark motioned to Kent as he explained. "They're two big buildings with bright red tile roofs just to the northeast of there, you can't miss them. Take the others and check them out."

"Where are you going?"

"To find out what we're up against."

***

Fifteen minutes later they still hadn't located any structures that matched Mark's description. Finally, after much coaxing and reassurance that they would not leave, they had sent Florina to the skies to see what she could find.

"I told you Kent would get us lost."

"Shut it, Sain," Kent barked, rapidly running out of patience for the other man.

"Hush, both of you. It's not like Mark's directions were absolute. It's not a big town, they have to be nearby, and Florina will find them."

"I still can't believe that she was actually accepted into the order." Sain remarked, shaking his head at the thought.

"I know she seems very timid," Lyn agreed, "but don't let that fool you. She's actually a very accomplished knight. I've seen her fly that animal through the sky in ways I didn't think was possible, and there have been many times I have had to rely on her skills."

"Well, if you trust her Lyn, then I will trust you." Kent reassured her.

"Yeah, and I guess it'll be kinda cool knowing someone who can fly on a pegasus." Sain agreed. "I wonder if she'll let me ride it."

"It's not really up to her," Lyn explained. "The pegasus is the one that chooses who will ride her. When Florina first introduced me to Huey it took me weeks before she would let me get anywhere within ten meters. I still don't think she would let me ride her."

"Have you tried?" Sain asked, thoroughly interested.

Lyn shook her head. "No, Florina says she's much too picky, so we left it at that."

Sain snorted. "Hmph… pity."  
"Lyn!" The call from above caught their attention and they looked up to see Florina guiding her pegasus back to the earth.

"Did you see anything?" Lyn asked once she was firmly on the ground.

"I… I think so. There are two buildings with red roofs a little ways from here, but they're right next to each other and I don't know if—"

"Did you see any others?" Lyn interrupted.

"Well… no," Florina admitted.

"Then that's probably what he was talking about. C'mon."

Another ten minutes later they stood before one of the buildings. Mark had been right. It was more or less intact, but Lyn still wasn't sure if there was anyone there.

"Sain and I will check this building. Kent, why don't you and Florina go see if you can find anyone in that one," she suggested, indicating the second sturcture. Kent signaled his understanding with a simple nod, but Florina wasn't so accommodating.

"But Lyn!" she protested outright.

Lyn placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked at her firmly. "Florina, don't worry. Kent is a good man, he is not going to hurt you."

Florina looked like she was about to protest again, but decided against it. "O… okay."

As Florina reluctantly followed Kent towards the other structure, Lyn and Sain turned to face the one before them.

"Should I knock?" Sain asked.

"Let me do it," Lyn suggested. "These people are probably terrified; they might be more comfortable if they see me at the door."

Sain shrugged and stepped away from the house, placing himself several yards behind Lyn. Far enough away that he wouldn't be an immediate threat but close enough that he could come to Lyn's aid if she needed him.

Lyn stepped up to the main door of the first home and knocked loudly. She distinctly heard the sound of people inside scrambling around, but no answer was forthcoming. After several more knocks went unanswered she eased the door open slightly and called inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Her only answer was an angry voice that came from the back of the house. "Leave us alone, you thugs! Go away!" it called desperately. "Go Away! We've no more gold for you!"

"No, wait! Please!" Lyn called back, relieved to have found anyone at all, "We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"

There was a short pause, during which she could hear distinct whisperings coming from somewhere in the building. Finally one voice rose above the others. "Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening."

Lyn, not wanting to appear too threatening, took several steps back from the front door herself. Soon thereafter, she saw the tip of an arrow appear through the arch, followed closely by a young man with a very suspicious look on his face. He saw Lyn, then looked further to see the knight standing behind her. He looked back to Lyn and indicated the other with a curt nod.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn," she answered him. "My colleagues and I are just traveling through here."

"Travelers are no longer welcome here," the man said sourly. "You may have not noticed, but this town is under new management."

"Yes, we saw some bandits about," Lyn informed him. "We're going to deal with them, but we need you to go and warn the villagers, we don't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire."

The young bowman squinted at her, trying to find where the catch was. "Why would you, a group of so called travelers, be so willing to help out some nameless village at the risk of your own lives?"

Lyn looked him straight in the eye, "We are all well familiar with the cruelty of the bandits of these mountains. We have no desire to see such tragedies fall upon others while we stand in a position to help."

The young man looked at her for a moment longer and then slowly lowered his bow, not so much because of a belief in her story, but more simply for the desire to do so. Nevertheless, Lyn took it as an encouraging sign.

"Please," she begged him. "We need to know, are there any other survivors? Are there any other groups in the village that we should warn?"

The archer studied her for a moment longer then came to the decision that the girl before him couldn't possibly be related to the bandits… not with the way he had seen them treat women.

"Most of the villagers are still alive. Those whose homes were destroyed have taken shelter here, but I don't believe you'll have to worry about crossfire. Most of the residents are content to remain in their homes until they leave. The bandits don't usually attack anyone unless they put up resistance or have a specific goal in mind, but that doesn't mean they're welcome here." With an incredulous look he considered the two before him, "You don't mean to tell me that the two of you intend to fight them all by yourselves, do you?"

"Huh? Oh! No, of course not. We have friends; they went over to the other building to see if they could find anyone there. We're going to rejoin with them now."

"Yeah, before Kent gets them lost again."

"Quiet, Sain," Lyn snapped over her shoulder before addressing the young man once more. "Listen, thank you for your help. Please make sure that these people stay here, where it's safe, we'll take care of the bandits." She and Sain turned to go back the way they had come when the young man at the door stepped forward.

"Hey! Wait!"

The companions stopped to consider him momentarily. He looked back at them, a stern but uncertain look on his face. With another curt nod towards them he made his decision. "The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too."

"… and?" came Sain's snide reply.

"Listen," Wil said, a little more resolutely. "These villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

"Ha!" Sain laughed. "Go home, boy. This isn't—"

"Not at all," Lyn interrupted him. "We need all the help we can get!"

With a final nod Wil accepted her statement. "Thank you. I've got a score of my own to settle with these bandits."

Lyn smiled back at him. "Welcome aboard, Wil! You already know my name. This," she indicated the knight in green behind her, "…is Sain. He's a bit of a smart mouth, but you learn to ignore it."

Wil looked at Sain with an expression that could barely be considered friendly, "A pleasure," he said flatly. Lyn was fairly certain that he didn't mean it.

"Whatever, pup," Sain said dismissively. "If you're gonna fight, be prepared to pull your own weight." He glared down at the young man, "I've already got too many backs to watch."

"You won't have to worry about me. I'm not stupid enough to fight with a sword."

"Then I'm afraid you won't get to have much fun."

"Alright, knock it off, Sain," Lyn cut in. "We need to get to Kent and Florina, and then we need to go find Mark, I don't care how good he is, I don't like him running off by himself. Anything can happen with these bandits."

"Get to who?" Wil asked.

"Our companions," she explained. "With any luck, they've got some good news as well."

"In fact," she heard Sain say behind her, "here they come now."

Lyn and the Wil turned to see Florina and Kent returning from their visit, both followed by their white steeds. Florina smiled happily at Lyn and held up a small pouch. Kent stood behind her, looking more than a little sheepish.

"Look Lyn!" Florina said cheerfully when they had rejoined the others. "They gave us some money!"

"Kent!" Lyn said accusingly at the knight, not believing that he had taken what little the people might have had left.

"I… I didn't want to take it," Kent said in his defense, "but when they heard that we intended to drive out the bandits they insisted and… well… our supplies are running low, and I thought…" he trailed off there, leaving Lyn with a weak shrug. Lyn glared at him disapprovingly.

"Don't be mad, Lyn." Florina said, coming to the knight's defense. "They wanted us to have it."

Lyn wasn't so convinced, but they couldn't spare the time. "We'll talk about this later. Anyway, we need to see if we can go catch up to Mark. He's probably found out where the rest of them are by now."

The group started to move out when Lyn noticed Florina's cheerful attitude had suddenly vanished, and she stood frozen in place, trembling. With a sigh she went to her friend's aid. The others, seeing Lyn start moving in the wrong direction, turned to see what was wrong.

Lyn walked up to Florina, whose wide eyes seemed to be glued to Wil. "Florina, what's wrong?" she asked the young girl.

For a moment Florina stood transfixed, her eyes darting between Wil and Lyn, not quite sure what to say. Finally, she lowered her voice and whispered to her friend, in spite of the fact that the young man was standing only a few yards away. "Lyn!" she breathed fearfully, "What should I do? There's an archer!!!"

Lyn initial reaction was one of alarm. "What? Where!?" She looked about, trying to see what Florina had seen. Finally she followed the young girl's gaze and traced it back to the only bow in sight, realizing her error. "Oh, that's Wil."

Wil, having heard Lyn, determined that he wasn't going to give everyone the same first impression that he had given Sain. He walked to stand beside Lyn and Florina, noticing the young girl shrink as he approached. He smiled warmly at her nonetheless and extended a hand. "Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?"

The girl seemed too terrified to answer. Frantically she moved her lips, but whether she wanted to cry or scream, Wil couldn't tell. "Um… uh… … …" she stammered.

Lyn watched her quizzically. "What… What is it? Are you unwell?" When no answer was given, she turned to Wil instead.

"I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina," she said, exasperated with the girl. "She's timid around men, and you… well, you've got a bow."

Wil looked down at his bow, confused, then looked back up to see the brilliantly white animal that had accompanied Florina approach to stand beside her. He noticed for the first time that it was no ordinary horse.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, surprised to see a pegasus in this small town. Slowly it all became clear to him. "I see! You must be a pegasus knight!"

Florina looked as if she wanted to say something, but still couldn't bring herself to do so. Wil had to smile at the sight.

"I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."

Florina, taken aback by the apology, finally regained some facial motor skills, albeit slowly. "I…um… I'm sorry…" she tried, forcing the words through trembling lips. "E… even looking… at a… b…bow…" Wil noticed the distinct difficulty with which she breathed the word, "…frightens me ever so much…"

Wil smiled again, hoping to ease the poor girl's torture. "Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own."

"Yes…" said Florina, finally understanding that this particular archer was not a threat. "Of course…"

Kent came up beside them at that point. "'Not our own'?" he asked. "Am I to understand then, Lyndis, that this person will be accompanying us?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Kent," she answered, moving to introduce the two. "Wil, this is Kent, a knight from Lycia. Kent, this is Wil, he has offered us his services as an archer in this battle."

Kent eyed the boy skeptically. "You're awfully young for a bowman."

"I'm more than confident in my skill. You'll have nothing to worry from me."

Kent nodded. "I hope not. I'd hate to find a misplaced arrow sticking out my back, though if my companion happens to be in your way…"

"Hey!" Sain cried at the implication, drawing a hidden grin from both Kent and Wil.

"I've no intention of burying my arrows into anyone but the bandits that have attacked this village," Wil finished, taking the tactful route instead.

"Good." With that settled, Kent turned back to Lyn. "Shall we go find Mark, then?"

"There's no need for that, Kent." In surprise the entire group turned to find Mark fast approaching them. Kent scowled, still uncomfortable with the knowledge that Mark could do that so easily.

"Mark!" Lyn called out to him as he approached. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes," Mark answered her, coming up to stand beside the others. "They've apparently commandeered a tavern on the other side of the town, which they're using as a staging area. There aren't many of them, nine… ten at the most, but sure enough the man we ran into— Migal, if I caught his name right— has them mobilized and on their way here as we speak."

Sain scoffed. "It takes only ten brutes to bring this town to their knees? What kind of men reside here, anyway?"

"Don't berate the people of this village." Wil barked angrily. "They are a kindhearted folk and have no desire for violence. The bandits of these mountains have been a source of terror for this town for years, and the people are afraid that if they fight this group they'll bring the wrath of the entire tribe down on them."

"Then they should fight them all, you can't live in fear your whole life."

"Quiet, Sain," Kent interrupted. "Remember that we too, owe a favor of this village. We would never have found Bulgar before Lyn left if they hadn't directed us."

Sain gave a look of reluctant agreement. "True enough," he remarked.

"Regardless," Lyn chose that moment to bring the conversation back on track, "Mark! We've got to fight back!"

"I know, Lyn. I passed a section of the town a little while back that could be used as an adequate ambush position, if we could just lure them there."

As Mark explained his plan, leading the group to the designated spot, Florina moved beside Lyn and began tugging at her clothing. When Lyn turned to acknowledge her, she noticed the confusion on the young rider's face.

"What is it, Florina?"

"Uh, Lyn," Florina whispered, "What's going on? Are we leaving the village?"

"Not yet, we have to fight off those bandits first, to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"Oh… but Lyn… I…"

Lyn recognized the look on her friend's face. "You're a Pegasus Knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"…Yes!" Eager to please her friend, Florina had answered after only a moment's hesitation.

"Then don't worry, stay with us and you'll be protected. I won't let anything happen to you."

Her confidence momentarily bolstered, Florina again nodded eagerly, "And I'll make sure nothing happens to you, too. Okay, Lyn?"

Lyn smiled at her. "It's a promise."

They continued to follow Mark for several minutes. He had apparently outdistanced the bandits by quite a margin. Finally they reached a section of the town that was divided by several walls that separated the alleys of the commercial area from some old residential homes. The homes were in poor repair, as were the walls, and Mark was confident that they were uninhabited.

"We can make our stand here. If the bandits are headed back to the place of the initial incident, and I suspect they are, they'll have to pass through here first if they don't want to take a ten minute detour."

Lyn surveyed the area and agreed on Mark's choice. She walked up to him, followed closely by Florina, who was too timid to stand beside anyone else.

"Listen carefully, Mark. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly."

"I understand Lyn. They still outnumber us by three at least, so I have no intention of letting them use those numbers against us."

"Good, let's clear them out of here before they cause any more damage. Are you ready?"

Mark sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be, but we'll have to set up first."

Lyn glanced around once more. "The layout around here might make it difficult to fight, that's true. However, the same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory."

"My thoughts exactly. From the direction they're coming, they'll have to pass through that hole in the wall there. I'm fairly certain that there are no other breaks, but I'd like your friend to double check, if she's willing."

Florina took this moment to tap Lyn's shoulder. "Lyn… Who's that?" she asked shyly, pointing to Mark.

"I supposed I never did introduce myself," Mark said, understanding the young girl's confusion. "We were rather pressed for time at the moment, and you seemed so upset, I didn't want to bother you."

Lyn smiled. "Mark, this is Florina. Florina, this is Mark," she said, properly introducing them. "He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician."

"Oh, I see…" then much to both Mark and Lyn's surprise, the young rider actually stepped out from behind Lyn to stand before him. "Uh... Mark?" she said, inclining her head in a small, but polite, bow, "I'm pleased to meet you."

Mark smiled and the young woman before him, then bowed low in return. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance as well." He finished his bow and saw that she had again stepped back and was blushing slightly. "It's been a while since I've seen a Pegasus Knight. Can I count on your skills for this fight?"

Once again the young girl nodded eagerly. "I… I am ready to fight. I'll follow your orders…"

"Good, I have no doubt that I'll need your help. Now… let's get everyone ready."

***

When Migal and his second in command rounded the next corner they stopped short. There in the street stood the group that had so humiliated him. The two knights— still clad in full armor— stood to either side of the group while the traveler in green stood between them. Migal smiled as he recognized the two girls behind the men, the one still atop her winged mount. Quickly he motioned to the rest of the group behind them to take up flanking positions before they turned the corner behind him, giving away their numbers.

Mark didn't miss the gesture. _This one's no fool, but I'm willing to bet he doesn't know the arena._ After Florina had confirmed that the wall remained unbroken for some distance, Mark felt safe that their backs were protected for a time with the only hole directly behind them. The bandits would have to take a roundabout route if they wanted to surprise them. If he had missed something though… _Well, Wil should have that covered anyway._

"Remember," he whispered to the group around him, "Defend and sting, make it look like an organized retreat or they'll more likely suspect a trap."

"So, ya didn't skip town when you had the chance, 'eh?" the bandit leader called out to them. "Too bad for you."

"We thought we'd give you the chance first," Sain said smugly. "…and considering what I can see, I'm still liking the odds."

"You can be smart all you like, son. It won't help you anymore."

"Look," Kent interjected. "We've apologized enough. You're being much too unreasonable about this."

"I'll determine whether or not we're being unreasonable." Migal said. "Now draw your swords! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"

"Um… excuse me…"

"Huh?" it took Migal several moments to realize that it has been the pegasus rider who had spoken. "Oh, it's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, 'eh?"

Upon seeing the man's wicked grin, Florina cringed atop her mount. "Well… no… but… this really is… my fault… really… So, can we…" She paused there, trying to determine what do say next.

Migal's face went sour. "Well, what?! C'mon, lass, out with it!"

Florina looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she apologized before continuing. "Can we… can we just stop fighting now?"

Migal scoffed at her. "You've got to be kidding. After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!"

At his harsh response, Florina squealed tugged on the reigns, causing Huey to take a few beleaguered steps back, but the bandit wasn't finished. He hefted his axe and pointed it at her.

"You're coming with us! I promise you that!! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!"

Sain couldn't believe he was still hearing this. "That's our line," he explained to the bandit.

Confident that his colleagues had been given adequate time to get around the friends, Migal only smiled wickedly. "We'll see about that," he said before calling out to the rest of his band. "Hey! C;mon out now boys!"

Instantly the rest of the group made their presence known, revealing themselves in various positions around Lyn's band. Mark briefly counted heads and came back with eight, there were at least one or two still missing, no doubt trying to get around the wall behind them. That was at least _some_ good news. Mark was a little more worried about the two that were brandishing simple but undoubtedly effective bows rather than the simple axes that were the mainstay of brigands like these. He hadn't counted on there being ranged attackers.

"The men are fair game," Migal continued, "but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

"Hey!" Lyn shouted out at the bandits. "Listen!"

"What is it now?" Migal sneered.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Heh, begging for your life so soon, wench?"

The glower that Lyn leveled at him nearly broke Migal's bravado completely. "Are you… Taliver bandits?" she asked dangerously.

"Taliver?" Migal responded in surprise, scowling at the question in spite of himself. "Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children!"

"Explain to me, exactly where the difference lies." Sain said sarcastically.

"We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't _harm_ women, for one thing." Migal said with a smug chuckle. "After all, why kill what you can sell?"

Sain's sarcasm was ever at the ready. "Oh, yes, how honorable. Maybe we'll let you walk away from this after all."

Kent was a little more unforgiving. "I should cut you down where you stand, you dog!"

"If you're not Taliver," Lyn continued, "then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now."

"Well put Lyn," Mark whispered to her, "but I think we're going to have to let our actions make the statements today."

Mark's guess was right on the money. Migal was positively furious that Lyn would address him so. "You… You…" Mark thought he looked like he was about to pop. "No more courtesies!" he shouted in anger. "You're going to learn to watch your tongue!!! Kill them!"

The group didn't yet approach, but the archers each readied an arrow.

Mark leaned in towards Florina. "Wait until we've dealt with the archers," he said to her, noticing with some dismay that she had begun to fidget anxiously at the sight of the bows. "Stay on the ground until they're out of the picture, then take flight."

Florina nodded nervously atop her pegasus. Mark realized he probably couldn't get her into the air anyway until their range was no longer a threat. He also realized that they were quickly running out of time. _I was hoping Wil wouldn't have to give away his presence so quickly, but it doesn't look like I have a choice. _

Mark's left arm shot outward, then down, and one of the archers suddenly gasped as an arrow sank into his right shoulder. The other archer, much to his credit, was quick enough to gauge the trajectory and return fire, but the shot was wild, and he still didn't have a clear view of his assailant.

"Everyone pull back."

They all looked at Mark in surprise. "But what about the plan?" Lyn asked.

"No time, get behind the wall!"

As the confusion of the first strike wore off the other members of the Ganelon bandits ran out of patience; they charged forward while the team made a hasty retreat. The first one reached the wall just as Kent and Sain backed through, blocking the hole at the far end. Luckily the wall was thick enough that no more than two men could squeeze into the gap, which left them quite vulnerable to the blades of the two knights awaiting them on the other side. Two of the men tried to push through regardless. One was quickly felled and the other promptly pulled back. For the moment, it was a stalemate.

"Kent, Sain, hold them here, but don't let the archers get a bead on you, use the wall for cover."

The knights nodded and stood their ground while Mark set about pondering their next move. _We can't win a battle of attrition, and we won't hold here for long. Think Mark! There's gotta be something else..._

As he was deep in thought, another figure dropped down from above to land beside him. Instantly Mark spun around— dagger in hand— to face this new assailant.

Wil threw up his hands in surprise. "Hey, it's me! Wil, remember?"

Mark checked himself and the dagger disappeared under his cloak once more. Lyn couldn't help but notice the ease with which the tactician handled the small weapon. For an instant, Kent's words to her that morning echoed again through her mind.

Mark had other things to worry about. "Wil, what happened?"

Wil looked a little disappointed. "I got one of the archers, but that other guy's good. He had me pinned down up there, I couldn't do much else, so I thought I'd come back."

"Mark," Lyn called out to the tactician, "We can't stay here forever, we've got to do something."

"Well, why don't you issue me a command?" Wil volunteered. "I'd love to help!"

Mark stared at the eager-eyed archer, and a plan slowly began to take form. "Florina," he turned to the pegasus rider, "go now, circle around and wait for the opportunity but stay low and out of sight until then!"

Florina nodded and pulled her steed around, galloping off for some distance before taking flight. Mark grabbed Wil's wrist and pulled him along,

"Okay, here's what I want you to do."

***

Migal was nearly foaming at the mouth. "What are you morons waiting for!? Get after them!"

"They've barricaded the other side of the hole, Migal! They'll cut us down if we try to push through."

The bandit leader growled low, obviously not happy. "Randall!" he shouted, searching out his only remaining archer, "What are you staring at!? Git over here and cover that hole!"

"They' got a bow at the top of the wall over there, boss. He's the one that got Farg."

"He ain't shootin' anything is he!? Get over here and clear out those knights!"

With another nervous glance towards Wil's now vacant sniper's nest the young bandit cautiously began to move to get a better view of the hole in the wall.

"Shouldn't we just go around?" Migal's second asked.

"No," Migal said simply. "They chose this ground for a reason, that's probably what they want us to do. We're going through! Now you!" he pointed out the approaching archer, "You get over there and take out those knights!"

Randall moved further towards the hole, trying to get a good line of sight while attempting to keep himself covered from the enemy archer. Unfortunately the sheer thickness of the wall meant he couldn't get a clear shot unless he was standing almost perfectly perpendicular to it. Finally he found a good position with enough cover that he felt safe from the enemy archer.. He noticed however that the knights, even as he readied his bow, stood their ground on the other side of the hole. At least until the last moment.

"Down!"

At Mark's cry the knights threw themselves to the ground, and it was then that Randall saw their archer, hidden in the shadows some distance behind the two. He frantically tried to correct his aim, but Wil, already expecting the sudden maneuver, was too quick. An arrow whistled through the opening and Randall went down, his own arrow flying harmlessly into the sky. At least, Mark hoped it came down harmlessly.

In surprise the other bandits scattered, not wanting to meet a similar fate as their companion, but the allies on the other side, now given considerably more favorable odds, rushed out the hole to engage the scattered combatants. It was still a three-to-five ratio, but Mark was hoping that their plan would work out.

As the bandits regained their balance and faced the attackers, Migal held back, confident that his remaining forces would eventually overwhelm the trio. As such he was completely unprepared as a large shadow appeared over him, and eight hundred pounds of brilliant white literally dropped from the sky to land solidly upon him.

A split second reflex reaction was all that saved him from a broken neck, but that same reaction left him weaponless and pinned beneath the large animal. With a grunt he struggled to pull free, but was unable to do so.

"G... get off me!"

Florina leveled her lance at the bandit leader. She still looked nervous, but her grip was firm. "I... I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet now."

Migal didn't bother to listen. "Somebody get this wench offa me!" When no one immediately responded, he took a moment to see why. It was then that he realized his troops were no longer bothering to put up any resistance, because they were no longer facing three lone warriors. The men of the village, having come to the decision that they would not let the foreigners fight their battles for them alone, had suddenly made an appearance.

One such man approached Wil, who had come out from behind the wall.

"Kyle!" the archer called to the man, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Well, met, young Wil," the older man responded. "We're sorry we couldn't appear sooner, but it has become rather difficult to find weapons in our small settlement. Still, once word got out that there was a group in town who were willing to run these madmen out, we knew we couldn't let them do it alone."

"We appreciate your assistance," Kent said, moving to stand with the others. He indicated the remaining band, "Do what you will with them, but I suggest keeping them out of sight. Bandits are not known for their forgiveness."

As if to prove his point, Migal spoke up from his position, still trapped beneath the pegasus and her rider. "You'll live to regret this..." he started, gasping for breath beneath the crushing weight. "My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

"Somebody shut him up," Kyle said, indicating the boisterous bandit with a wave of his hand. Several village members moved to comply, and despite Migal's protests he and the remaining members of the band were quickly detained and bound.

As the bandits were hauled off, Lyn joined the others.

"Well, that's finally taken care of."

"Yes, once again we owe our thanks to you," Kyle said again, indicating the gratitude of all the villagers. "You have inspired us. Because of your bravery we have decided that we will no longer be easy prey for the bandits of the Bern Mountains."

"They will not take this insult lightly," Lyn cautioned the older man.

"We understand the dangers of the mountains better than most. It was some months ago that news reached our ears of the defeat of a powerful tribe of the Sacaean plains not far from here. We have lived in fear that those same bandits would turn their wrath on us ever since, but I realize now that we were fools. Fear would only bring disaster to us, and you have shown us that only by the strength of our own hands can we expect to have our lives the way we want them."

Lyn nodded as she choked back her emotions. Silently she prayed for the safety of this village. They may claim to understand, but only she could truly know the savagery of the border of Bern. She hoped they would never face those whom had destroyed her people. In silence she stood for a moment longer as Wil and Kyle discussed the increase in bandit activity in the area. Lyn listened with only half an ear, too lost in her own thoughts.

Amid the aftermath of the battle, Kent was the first to realize that several members of their party were no longer present. "Lyn?" he asked of his charge, "Where's Sain?"

***

At that moment, Sain was asking himself that same question as Mark led him through the alleys of the town. Shortly after the villagers had appeared, Mark had pulled him aside, back through the wall where they had made their stand. As far as Sain could tell, they were moving parallel to that wall, but he had no idea why.

"What are we doing here again?"

Mark brought a finger to his lips, indicating to Sain to keep his voice down. Then, after careful consideration of their surroundings, he pulled the cavalier down a nearby alley where they crouched in the shadows. Finally Mark broke the silence to explain.

"We're taking care of a few lose ends," he said with a smile. Before Sain could ask what that was supposed to mean, Mark indicated for silence once more. "Wait here. When I have their attention, sneak up behind them then wait for my signal."

Sain was about to complain again, but Mark wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. "Whatever you do, leave one alive and conscious. We'll need him."

As Mark started to move away Sain was finally able to express his confusion. "Mark… wait for who? What are you talking about!?"

Mark grinned before moving off, outside the alley. "It will make sense in a moment, trust me. Just be quiet, and listen."

Sain had no idea what was going on, but Mark left before he could ask anymore questions. For five minutes he sat there, quietly running out of patience. Finally he convinced himself that Mark must have been playing some practical joke on him. He got up to leave just as two figures crossed the mouth of the alley, the light from the street casting their shadows deep into the crevasse. Sain ducked back behind his cover once more, hoping that they hadn't noticed his movement. They couldn't have been more than five meters in front of him, but luckily their attention was focused elsewhere. Sloppy, for sure, but it was to be expected; for someone had appeared in front of them.

"Good afternoon to you, gentlemen," Sain heard Mark say from somewhere beyond his sight. _That's my queue,_ he thought to himself. Moving as quietly as possible (not the easiest of feats for a fully armored cavalier) Sain slowly approached the two men from behind. He took note of the two oversized axes easily slung over their shoulders, and silently prayed that Mark kept their attention focused the other way until he could get close enough.

There was no need to worry, both men were paying close attention to the man in green before them.

"Who're you?" grunted the older of the two.

"I am a simple traveler, like yourselves. I believe we have some business to discuss."

"Our business don't concern you," the older man sneered.

"Ah, but I believe that my business concerns you, my friend."

"I'll be th' judge of me own business," the man growled, out of patience. "And I say it don't concern you. Now get outta meh sight, 'less you wanna find me ax through that thick skull of yours."

Mark waved him off. "We'll see whose skull is the thicker in a moment. Sain, shut him up."

The older man fell to the ground limply, unconscious before he hit the floor. The younger man, obviously a new and inexperienced member of the band, could only turn on his assailant before the tip of a blade came to rest over his heart. He tensed, gripping his ax tightly and seemed as if he would attack regardless.

Sain waggled his index finger at the young man, "Ah, ah, ah… drop it."

The young bandit's courage failed him, and the ax fell to the ground without further complaint.

"I'm afraid you're too late, my friend," Mark said slowly as he approached the two. "Your battle is already over."

The boy, for he was indeed still a boy, was absolutely terrified. "Y... you'll never get out of here alive! Migal will have your heads!"

Mark slowly shook his head. "No, he won't. Migal is no longer a threat to this town, and neither are the Ganelon bandits. You see, a mercenary band has come to town, a band known as Lyndis' Legion, and I'm sad to say that the Ganelon bandits were no match for their strength."

Mark noticed Sain give him a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

The boy before them was not so confused as he was incredulous. "I don't believe you!" he screeched; his voice momentarily cracked in the manner of adolescence.

"Then you have two choices," Mark answered him evenly. "You join your companions and see for yourself, or you can turn around and leave, right now."

Again Sain gave the tactician a strange look, and once again Mark chose to ignore it. The young bandit could only think it to be a trap. Surely they would kill him as he tried to get away. "Why would you let me go?" he asked, he eyes wide with fright.

"I don't know," Mark grinned at the young man and his own eyes alighted with excitement, "maybe for reputation, infamy... knowing that the first thing you will do as soon as you leave will be to spread the word about what happened here. After all, if we left no survivors, no one would be able to tell the world of our deeds, and a healthy dose of fear amongst the bandit ranks could make our jobs that much easier."

There had to be another angle. "I…I won't be used by the likes of you!"

Mark grabbed the young upstart by the neck of his shirt, "You will… and you'll go, now!" With a hefty shove the young boy was sent to the ground. "Tell your friends, the whole of the Ganelon bandits if you must, that if they ever come near the villages of Sacae, they will have to answer to the Legion of Lyndis!"

The boy picked himself from off the ground, knowing that whether he wanted to or not, he had little choice in the matter. He took off and ran, headed for the edge of the city as fast as he could. As soon as the bandit was out of earshot Sain finally turned to his companion and gave voice to the question on his mind.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Mark gave a deep sigh. "Those two tried to go around the wall, but they obviously didn't know how far it extended. They missed the whole battle."

"I was a little more curious about the whole 'Lyndis' Legion' bit."

"I'm getting to that," Mark said, crossly, silently wishing that Sain would for once let him finish a thought. "If they weren't at the battlefield, they don't know of the villager's involvement. I couldn't run the risk of the Ganelon thinking that this village was responsible for the disappearance of their patrol or raiding party or whatever this was. I had to point the blame somewhere else."

"Oh," was the simple answer, as Sain reasoned the situation out himself. "So you tagged us instead."

Mark shrugged. "I didn't want to, but I don't think I had much choice. Bandits are notoriously prideful. They'd have torn this village to shreds if they thought their members had found resistance here. It's better that they chase us through the mountains for a few days if it means the people of this town will have some time to recover. Hopefully we'll be able to lose them there."

"Great," Sain's expression was less than enthusiastic. "I can't wait to see Kent's reaction when I explain this to him."

Mark leveled his gaze at the young knight, "I don't see any reason why he needs to know."

"You're not serious? You honestly think it's best if everyone remains blissfully ignorant that they're being tracked by bandits?"

"This trip has been stressful enough, besides, the chances that they'll be able to locate four people in all the mountains is minimal, I'm not worried."

"Well," Sain shrugged, "if you say so."

"We'll be fine, just as long as you keep that loud mouth of yours quiet."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Mark continued, ignoring the other's protest, "we should get back, they're probably missing us by now"

"What should we do about him?" Sain asked, kicking at the body on the floor.

Mark didn't even turn towards him, but instead turned to leave. "Leave him. We'll get some of the villagers to pick him up later."

Sain shrugged, but didn't argue. Falling in line behind the tactician, they left the scene, Sain silently praying that the incident didn't come back to haunt them all.

***

"Lyn!" Florina was shocked as she faced Lyn's stern gaze, she couldn't believe her friend was speaking to her so.

"I'm serious Florina…" Lyn continued, "Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt if we hadn't found you when we did!"

Florina remained quiet for a few seconds as she best thought to explain herself, knowing that Lyn was not truly angry with her. She took a deep breath before responding softly. "Lyn, do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

Lyn was puzzled by the change in topic, wondering where her friend was headed. "Yes..." she said hesitantly. "...you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training, but what does that...?" her sentence trailed off as a thought made the connection. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

Florina nodded her head readily, "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out, but when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..." Florina trailed off, the look on her face showing a bit more than concern alone, but concern nonetheless.

Lyn sighed, understanding now the young knight's issue. "You were worried for me?" Florina gave a small nod, and Lyn had to smile at the young girl, the irony not lost on her. "Thank you, Florina, but I'm more worried about you."

Now it was Florina's turn to be puzzled. "Me? But why?"

Lyn smiled as she explained. "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men?" She shook her head as she contemplated the girl before her, "I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

Florina's gaze fell to the ground. "I know, I know. It's just…" she paused for a moment, and Lyn could once again feel the emotions of the young girl getting the best of her. "I... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow." She heaved her shoulders with a magnificent sigh, a single tear appearing on her cheek as the significance of the day's events became clear. "After today, I'm not so sure," she continued, straining to keep her voice under control. "Maybe I should just... give up..."

Lyn wrapper her friend in a supportive hug, "Oh Florina... don't cry. Everything would have worked out I'm sure."

"Y... you think so?" Florina asked hopefully between sniffles.

"I know so," Lyn said, pulling back to place her forehead against her friend's. "You may be shy, but I've seen how much work you put into your training. I have no doubt that you would have found a way." Florina remained quiet, and Lyn could see the uncertainty still in her eyes.

Kent, having been close enough to hear most of the conversation, realized that Lyn was out of words, and that the situation was still tentative. "Dreams often require a sacrifice to fulfill them," he said, moving to offer what support he could to the conversation. "I remember my own dream as a young boy of entering the order of the Knights of Caelin. It was no small amount of effort that allowed me to realize that dream, but there has been no shortage of reward since."

"Yes! There's no reason to give up on your dream!" at the sound of the new voice, all three turned to see Mark and Sain approaching. Sain strode boldly between the three, not pausing for an instant until he reached Florina's side, causing the poor girl to take several steps away from the loud man that suddenly appeared before her.

Lyn couldn't help but notice the keen glint in the eye of the cavalier, the sure sign that a possibly disastrous idea was forming within his head. Sain wasn't about to disappoint her.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent, having also recognized the look in the mischievous knight's eye, moved to intercept him before he could make a fool of himself.

His next words caught them all off guard. "You should come with us!"

Lyn was surprised to find that she did not disagree with the suggestion. Kent, knowing his companion's most obvious of motivations, was a little more guarded.

"Sain, Florina needs the services of a proper military or mercenary group. Four lone travelers, no matter how well armed, can hardly qualify."

Sain only offered another sly grin, undaunted as usual. "And why not? With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers," he rubbed his hands together as the idea forming within his mind finally clicked, "and freelance to boot!"

Wil was still deep in conversation with the remaining villagers, but the mention of his name cut into his thoughts, interrupting that conversation. "Wait, did you just include me?" he asked, a little incredulous that the self-righteous knight he had met earlier would willingly seek his company.

"Of course!" Sain said, throwing his arms about his young companion with no apparent evidence of their earlier confrontation. "We were destined to meet here! It's fate!"

Wil was surprised at the sudden turnabout, but after briefly considering his own situation he wasn't about to second guess his luck.

Mark, knowing where Sain was headed and knowing that he had been the one to plant the seeds of this whole mess, remained aloof. He only hoped Sain wouldn't give away too much, for both their sakes.

"Come now," Sain reasoned to the various looks that were being cast in his direction. "Lyndis' band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere! We could be Lyndis' Legion, making a name for ourselves throughout the land!"

"Sain... This is no joking matter!" The look on Kent's face was a mix of anger and horror, and Mark worried if the green-clad knight had overstepped his bounds. "We're not there for notoriety! We have to get back to Caelin! We don't have the time for your charades!"

Florina cast a nervous glance between Lyn and Sain, unable to keep the glimmer of hope from slowly gaining strength despite her confusion. "Lyndis? Lyn? Mercenaries?"

Lyn was shaking her head in confusion herself. She glanced back at Mark, but he averted his eyes, suddenly becoming intensely interested in the erratic flight of a nearby butterfly. Turning back to her friend, she slowly ran a hand through her hair, pausing to scratch the back of her head as she tried to sort out the puzzle pieces before her. "I can give you the details later," she said hesitatingly. "This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

The glimmer of hope within Florina exploded within the girl's eyes. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy!"

"Fantastic!" said Sain, making the decision for everyone present. "We'll be the greatest outfit in all the land!"

"Sain!" Kent said sternly, interrupting the other's tirade.

"Of course!" Sain snapped his fingers, purposefully misinterpreting the other's outburst, "I haven't properly introduced myself. Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."

So distracted was Florina at the news that she would be traveling with Lyn that Sain was able to cover much more distance between them than she would have normally permitted. The sight of Sain suddenly dominating her field of vision instantly broke her concentration. With a high pitched squeal that caught everyone off guard, she backpedaled frantically, nearly tripping herself in the process.

"Stay back! Don't get so close!"

Sain winced in suprise and stepped back as well, taking a moment to regain his composure and allow the ringing in his ears to subside. He couldn't stop himself from trying, though. "Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

Kent, meanwhile, had pulled Lyn aside; for once less concerned about Sain's mannerisms as he was about saving face in front of her. "I beg your forgiveness." he said, indicating his companion. "Calling us mercenaries..."

"No, I approve."

The utterly surprised look on his face prompted further explanation. Lyn decided on an appeal to the knight's desire to serve and his apparent loyalty to her.

"We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?"

Predictably, Kent's posture shifted, and he stood tall. "Yes! You have but to ask."

"So..." Wil, still puzzled himself, had a few questions about his own position among them. "Is it really all right if I travel with you?"

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing. In all fairness you should be aware that it will be no free ride, however, though I'm sure you already understand that."

"Actually, I'm very grateful," the archer affirmed bluntly with a shrug. "Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm..." he paused, thinking over his next words. "I'm at a bit of crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis' Legion!"

Lyn shook her head in a whimsical manner at the second mention of their unofficial title. "'Lyndis's Legion'?" she said to herself. "This is getting stranger with every day... _Mark_." She finished the sentence with intentional emphasis, knowing the tactician, despite his inattentiveness, had caught every word.

"Hm?" he questioned, intent on staying the course of innocence.

Lyn wasn't fooled, and she shot him a apprehensive look to tell him so. "You have something to do with this, I have no doubt."

"Hey, don't lump me together with Sain's featherbrained ideas." Mark fired back indignantly.

"Sain didn't come up with this one himself," she countered, still looking at him smugly. "You have some explaining to do, so let's hear it."

Mark shrugged. "You may want to be a little more concerned about rescuing your friend from the love struck fool over there before she faints out of sheer terror."

With a start Lyn spun about, realizing that she had left Florina to the non-existent mercy of Sain's affections. The cavalier had the poor girl tucked behind a nearby tree, with no signs that he was taking the hint. Quickly Lyn moved to intercept them before anyone got hurt. "Don't think you've gotten out of this yet," she tossed over her shoulder. "We'll have plenty of time later."

"Later it is then." Mark said quietly, wondering just how long he would be able to put off the confrontation.


End file.
